Screw that Skrewt
by Ann O'Neem
Summary: See, that was what sucked with being crushed to death by a Skrewt. That thing hadn't been bred by a specialist (sorry about that, Hagrid) and his 'parents' had been a Manticore and a Fire Crab. But the thing was that that being had a little trick that no one had expected. Creating some kind of transdismensional rift in its stomach when it was dying. Yeah, no one had expected that.
1. Prologue: Part I

**While I know that I'm supposed to stop beginning new stories, I just couldn't stop with this one. Mostly because I really wanted someone to slap some sense on Tsukiyama and because Kaneki needs to be protected. And loved. A lot. Same for Hide.**

**Thus, a new story with, as always, an OOC Harry and really bad grammar. I'm (not) sorry about that. Also, something else needs to be said before you even begin this story.**

**This story will contain the following: gore (Tokyo Ghoul duh), a lot of nakedness, perverts (I'm looking at you, Tsukiyama...) and above everything else an Alpha/Beta/Omega kind of setting. In short, it's going to be dirty.**

**This being said, enjoy this story.**

* * *

This wasn't what he had planned. At all.

Seriously, when he had casted that spell at that disgusting Skrewt (sorry Hagrid but an adult Skrewt wasn't the perfect birthday present for an twenty-eight years old man. It had never been, actually), Harry hadn't expected that the atrocious creature would retaliate at the same moment and throw one of his stingers (since when the hell could those be detached?) at the wizard. Needless to say that the cutting curse (one of his strongest too because those abominations didn't die easily) and stinger combination didn't go well.

In fact, it purely exploded in a foul smelling smoke and Harry almost fainted when he inhaled it. Yeah, it smelled _that _bad. He stumbled in his little garden and faintly heard the children back in their home scream something at him before he fell on his knees in front of the screeching Skrewt.

Harry felt his shoulder blades itch and he weakly shook his head, his eyebrows furrowing while he watched the extremely ugly thing make its way towards him.

"Merlin," the former Survivor muttered without really realizing the imminent danger. "You've such an ugly mug..."

The Skrewt, a male of course, it had to be a bloody male with those damned stingers, slashed the air with his only stinger left and Harry didn't even feel it when it pierced his chest and lifted him from the bloodied grass. The wizard wearily blinked and he tried to focus his eyes on the approaching mouth. So the Skrewt was trying to eat him now.

'_See_,' Harry idly thought as he dangled in front of the salivating mouth. '_That's why you don't breed two extremely dangerous species and offer their offspring to defenseless people..._' Not that he was defenseless but you got the gist.

He briefly wondered if he would be chewed or if the monster would directly gulp him down and let him marinate in its stomach for days. Such interesting thoughts. The wizard tried to move his body, noticing how his limbs seemed made of lead and if he could have, he would have raised an eyebrow in surprise when he saw that his wand was spewing red sparks all over the Skrewt. Also, the itch on his shoulder blades had worsened into an excruciating pain, forget about the pain of being skewered alive by a stinger in his stomach.

So, that really wasn't his best day ever.

One of the sparks suddenly exploded just on the tip of the Skrewt's... _nose?_ If that thing had one. Well, it exploded and the creature let out a shrilly screech before it threw the wizard away. Harry gasped in pain when he rolled on the grass and he blinked, his vision getting blurrier by moments while the ground rumbled under the Skrewt's talons. The fallen wizard panted and tried to move only to fall back on the puddle of blood. _His _blood. His nose scrunched in disgust as he smelled the burning grass and the abomination's horrible odor of rotten fish.

The Skrewt stopped right in front of him and Harry glanced at it, his glazed eyes almost rolling at the carapace and sparks that were billowing around the animal. He then casted slowly his gaze at its talons and widened his eyes when he noticed that his wand was just under the Skrewt's belly. The stinger moved sharply above the wizard and Harry reacted before he could even think about it. He swiftly rolled on the grass, his burning shoulder blades and hurting stomach loudly protesting at the move and crawled under the creature. The wizard stretched his hand and gasped when he finally caught his holly wand. Then, with a pained pant, he casted his wand towards the Skrewt's belly and frowned.

'_Well_,' he suddenly thought as the Skrewt used his stinger and tried to skewer him once again. But the animal didn't move from its spot and as such, the wizard was relatively save. He still had a hole in his stomach though. '_This_ _is_ _it,_ _I_ _guess...'_

"_Confringo!"_ he shouted and a chuckle passed through his lips when the heat caused by the spell surrounded him. The animal screeched for the last time and harshly fell.  
All over him.

Well, wasn't his luck just the best?  
Here he was, the Survivor and Winner of the the Third Wizarding War in the United Kingdom, dying because a bloody Skrewt had crushed him to death. What a way to die, right?

But, well. He had lived a good and rather long life. To be honest, he hadn't even expected to reach his twenties so dying at his almost thirties was totally okay with him.

The Skrewt's blood covered him and Harry shuddered when he felt it seep in his injury and blend with his blood. A sharp pain traveled through his whole body and he panted loudly.

"DAD!" he faintly heard before the obscurity took him away.

And just like that, Harry J. Potter died.

Or rather, he would have if the Skrewt's blood hadn't been such an anomaly. Even more when it was mixed with a rather powerful wizard's blood. And it was worse if said wizard actually was the master of death.

So he didn't die. But it didn't mean that he lived though.

See, that was what sucked with being crushed to death by a Skrewt. That thing hadn't been bred by a specialist (sorry about that, Hagrid) and its _'parents'_ had been a Manticore and a Fire Crab. Of course, that creature had to have stranges abilities such as spouting sparks by its behind or horrible smell. But the thing was that that being had had another one that no one had expected.

Creating some kind of transdismensional rift in its stomach when it was dying. Yeah, no one had expected that one.  
Mostly Harry J. Potter.

But well, Fate had always liked to play with him.

* * *

When Harry regained his consciousness, he noticed two things even before he even opened his eyes.

One, it was cold as fuck and his stomach was still hurting almost as though someone was scavenging through it.  
Two, someone was _really _scavenging his bloody stomach and he could feel teeth ripping his innards.

For a moment, Harry was too shocked to even react. He was almost detached to his body's sensations, faintly noticing how those teeth were pulling at his intestines, how hands (bloody_ hands,_ it was a _human_ who was eating him!) were pulling away his spleen and bringing it to those bloodied lips. Then, the pain came back to his dulled senses and the wizard screamed.

His body hurt, his shoulder blades (for strange that it was because they hadn't been touched during his fight against the Skrewt) too and the worst was his stomach.

The thing, human, eating him suddenly stopped in his horrible meal and Harry almost sighed in relief. So the other was going to stop eating him? Maybe it meant that he was repenting and would help him.

Yes, Harry was pretty optimist right now.  
That optimism was soon crushed to smithereens when he heard the human speak.

"_What, so you were still alive? I'm really sorry about that but I won't stop... I'm too hungry to do it._"

At first, Harry was simply and purely amazed at the man's words. Mostly because the man was speaking in Japanese and the wizard didn't know shit about that language. And then, he realized that the bastard was getting back to eat him alive and that didn't settle well with the wizard. Mostly because it hurt like a bitch and that he was getting tired of being skewered and eaten by monsters.

So he screamed. Loudly. So loudly that the monster stopped eating him and gave a frightful roar. Or frightened roar, Harry was pretty out of it with all that blood loss and pain.

But he could still see how the man's shoulders suddenly bulged and formed what seemed to be a wing covered in blood. The wizard blinked and watched how the man, monster or whatever that it was, jump at something while the wing or whatever it was swiftly moved and slashed something.

The something had been a trash bin. In fact, that trash bin had been thrown from the corner of a dark alley (which, Harry noticed, wasn't his yard at all) and the cannibal yowled while something suddenly slashed the air and pierced his right shoulder.

As Harry was pretty much fatally injured, he couldn't really move his head and only caught snippets of what was happening in the dark alley. But when the man's body rolled on the dirty ground and steps echoed in the alley, he tried to move his head and lowly grunted when a sharp pain ensued.

"_Does he have any identification?_" he heard someone ask through his pain dazed consciousness.

"_No_," someone else answered. That voice was deep and seemed disgruntled by something.

Maybe that man (for it clearly was a man, no woman could have such a deep voice) didn't like dirtying his shoes with blood. Well sorry, next time Harry'd try to not bleed all over the alley.

"_But from that kagune, I'd say that we finally caught our Corpse Collector_," the other grimly chuckled as he walked towards the fallen corpse.

Harry gasped in his puddle of blood and he saw the second man, the one with the deep voice, kneel on his blood and put his hand on his neck. If he was looking for his pulse then that meant that he was going to help him, right? Well, at least, Harry hoped so.

"_I'm not sure about that Corpse part_," the deep voice said while the man grimaced.

He had a bulky body with a really big nose. But what really reassured the wizard was that he wasn't salivating profusely at his battered body or trying to eat him. But he still spoke in a foreign language that the Brit couldn't understand.

"_Oya_?" the first man exclaimed while he sauntered until the duo. He stopped just in front of the injured body and cocked his head.

Harry glanced at him and softly cursed in his mind.  
If that wasn't an Inferius, he was ready to announce at Witch Wizard that he was madly in love with Malfoy.

"_So he's still alive?_" the living corpse commented with a doubtful tone. "_How persevering of him..._"

"_What's his chance of surviving this, Mado-san?_" the other asked with a frown.

Harry could just gasp in pain and close his eyes. The hole in his stomach was hurting so much that he was slowly his consciousness. Yet he didn't want to faint before he checked if those two men were his allies or some other monsters ready to eat him.

"_Close to zero, I'd say_," the Inferius mumbled.

"_But there's still a chance, right?_"

"_You've such a big heart, Shinohara-kun_," a small chuckled passed through those parched lips and Harry felt something surround him. Arms? "_But if you've made your choice, I won't say anything. Let's take this poor man and our dear Corpse Collector back to CCG."_

"_Yes,_" the second man's deep voice rumbled against Harry's head and he tried to say something.

But the words were caught in his throat and he could just whine weakly against that stranger's chest while they took him to some unknown place. So he closed his eyes and fainted. Again.

This was getting a little bit annoying.

* * *

"_Good morning._"

An unknown voice greeted him when he finally opened his eyes. Harry owlishly blinked, his glasses were missing and he couldn't see shit right now. So the man who had talked in that strange language (was it Chinese? Japanese? It seemed like Japanese) was pretty much a blur of color pink and white for him.

Harry weakly grunted and tried to move his hand to look for his glasses. Except that he hadn't counted on his whole body hurting when he had intended to raise his arm.

So, no moving. Alrighty then.

Two hands softly pushed him on his shoulders to make sure that he stayed put and Harry blinked. What was going on?

"_Please, don't move if you don't want to open your stitches, sir._"

"What?" Harry asked in a weak voice. In fact, it was so weak that it came out more like a whisper than a question.

"_Ah, you don't seem to speak Japanese..._" the man, Japanese he was pretty sure of it now, sighed and stopped pushing his shoulders.

Harry heard something akin to a stool scraping the linoleum and clothes ruffle before he heard the same man talk again. Except that this time, it was in English. Thanks Merlin for that small miracle.

"Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Harry answered and tried to nod before he decided against it. He didn't want to feel that excruciating pain again. "Where am I?"

"At the hospital," the man told him in his cropped English. "I am doctor Kanou."

Harry slightly pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. So he had ended in a hospital. That meant that those two men had actually been his saviors. But why was everyone speaking in Japanese? And where were his family and friends?

He was pretty sure that being almost killed meant that he had to be visited and pampered. Yet he was all alone with a doctor who was looking at him with a strange expression. Not that he could see it as he didn't have his glasses.

"Who are you?" Doctor Kanou asked him when it became pretty obvious that Harry wasn't going to talk.

The wizard didn't answer him and the doctor sighed while he began to write something on his report. Not that Harry noticed it as he was still pretty much blind.

"Where are my glasses?" Harry finally asked after a long and pretty awkward silence.

Doctor Kanou seemed surprised by such an anodyne question and he faintly cleared his throat before he answered him.

"You came here without any glasses, mister..." He tilted his head and waited for the wizard to finish his sentence.

"Potter," Harry said before he furrowed his eyebrows. "How did I end here?"

The doctor slightly shifted on his stool and the other man narrowed his eyes.

"You were fatally hurt, mister Potter," Kanou told him with a grave voice. "Two CCG agents brought you here after a ghoul almost killed you."

"A ghoul?" The wizard repeated with disbelief as he pictured the Weasley's ghoul trying to hurt someone. He chuckled, that was pretty impossible, those creatures were harmless and didn't even like to leave their attics so forget about mingling in the crowd. So how had this doctor ended thinking that a ghoul had tried to eat him? "That can't be possible," he added with a sigh. "They only eat pests and bugs."

Kanou's clothes faintly rustled while he crept closer to the green eyed man, his lips slightly parted open as his eyes glinted in curiosity.

"Is the ghoul's diet in Europe like that?" the Japanese inquired in a soft voice.

"Well yeah," Harry blinked and licked his lips. They were parched and he suddenly felt his throat clench in thirst. "Can I have a glass of water?"

"Of course," Kanou immediately answered him before he gave him a plastic cup full of tepid water. "Can I have one of your friend or family's number so we can contact them?"

Harry weakly nodded as he gulped down the water and he swiftly recited the numbers. He was lucky to be one of the rare wizards who actually had cellphone. Even if his magic was too strong and that he had to change it every two weeks. But at least Hermione had a cellphone and as such he would soon be out of this Japanese hospital. It didn't seem to be a Muggle hospital if the doctor knew about ghouls. But Harry could hear the familiar sound of machines around him so he was a little bit confused.

Why would wizards surround themselves with technology when their magic always disrupted it?

He suddenly remembered something about muggle hospitals and why wizards should never end there, and he swiftly moved an arm to take a hold of the doctor's shirt. His stomach protested vividly by sending him a sharp zap of pain but Harry ignored it, he had to know something.

"Did you scan me?" He asked in a breathless voice.

The doctor blinked, not that Harry could see it though, and slightly pursed his lips.

"No," he said after a little silence.

Harry breathed in relief and released his hold on Kanou's shirt.

"Good," he whispered. "I don't... _react well_ with magnetic fields."

The doctor didn't comment on that but Harry knew that he was looking at him with distrusting eyes. But the wizard didn't really care about that at that moment. He couldn't see a shit and didn't have his wand near him. And if his inkling about this being a Muggle hospital was true then he couldn't ask them if they had seen a stick near him when they had found him being eaten alive by that humanoid.

So he was pretty much stuck right now.

Harry heavily sighed and closed his eyes while he ignored the Japanese's insisting gaze. Kanou seemed to realize that the wizard wasn't going to talk anytime soon and stood up with a small sigh before he left the room.

However, just as he closed the door, someone approached him and began to talk in a hushed whisper. Not that it mattered as the injured Brit couldn't understand whatever they were saying.

Well, at least that was what they thought. Harry creaked open an eye and grimly smirked.

As every Auror out there, he had had some missions that involved foreigners. And as every wizard, he couldn't have been bothered by learning another language when he already mastered the English one. Therefore, as every bureaucratic worker in the Ministry of Magic, he had ended with a pretty lovely rune on his left axilla. A rune that could actually help him in this rather gloomy situation.

"_Ansuz_," Harry whispered and he slightly grimaced when he felt his axilla tingle.

With all the painkillers that he was under, he had thought that activating the runes tattoo wouldn't have actually hurt him. Though luck, as always.

"_Kenaz_," he added and his axilla immediately sent him a pain flare. Not that it mattered as the bips of the machines surrounding him had dramatically increased and were inducing him a killer headache. Or it could be the fact that the rune was slowly tricking his brain to believe that he could indeed speak Japanese.

Harry gritted his teeth and took a deep breath while his headache worsened. Faint whispers pierced through his pain induced daze and he grinned when he actually understood them.

"... seems like it wasn't his first encounter with them," doctor Kanou was whispering.

Maybe he was talking with a superior. Or what he was saying was strictly confidential. Harry furrowed his eyebrows and tried to move his head. The pain provoked by such action made him flinch and the bips rate increased. The wizard ignored them and this time tried to flex his fingers.

"I see," a deep and familiar voice answered Kanou's whisper. That person was talking easily as though they weren't speaking about a gravely injured man but the nice weather they were having.

Harry's eyes widened when he noticed that he could move his hands without much pain. Well, it was something.

He lightly probed at his magic, feeling how it was restlessly and tightly chained in his chest. The wizard frowned as it wasn't a normal occurrence. Magic wasn't meant to be constrained. It was free and his was particularly wild.

Therefore, having his magic so tightly restrained wasn't a good news.

Harry sucked in a breath and closed his eyes. The two Japanese outside were still talking and he almost flinched when he heard what they were saying.

"... still suspicious. How were the results?"

"The magnetic resonance didn't work on him," doctor Kanou said with a stressed voice. "The machine broke as soon as we put him in it."

"How about the Rc scans?"

Harry didn't even wait to listen to the doctor's answer. He opened his eyes and took a deep breath. And in the following second, just as Kanou told the other man that the results had been inconclusive, the wizard vanished with a startling crack. The machines surrounding the hospital bed went crazy and smoke began to come out of some of them. The door was abruptly opened and the two men who had been previously talking about the wizard looked with shocked eyes the empty bed.

"Where did he go?" A teenager boy with dark blue hair and a stern face asked to the doctor Kanou.

The latter widened his eyes in shock while he observed the frozen screens and ruffled sheets on the bed. Then, probably noticing that Kanou wasn't going to answer him, the dark haired teen turned his head to look at the window. It was closed and he swiftly glanced outside to check if the patient had escaped from there. Except that it couldn't have been possible as they were in the hospital fourth story.

It was humanely impossible.

The dark blue haired teen narrowed his eyes and thinly smiled.

"He fooled us all," he muttered to himself.

"Arima-kun?" Kanou said with a hesitant voice.

"Yes?" the boy curtly answered without taking his eyes off the window. He was intrigued in how the suspect had escaped without even touching the window. They had put sensors there and they hadn't flared to life.

Wasn't it a ghoul? Shouldn't it have used its kagune? Unless it was a new kind.

"You need to see this," the doctor told him with a sterner voice.

Arima finally looked at the other man and raised an eyebrow when he saw what Kanou was talking about.

There, just on the bed with ruffled sheets was a pool of clear liquid. Kanou glanced at Arima before he put new latex gloves and touched the liquid. He gasped a bit when his fingers disturbed the liquid and they both observed with keen eyes how droplets of it stuck to the latex.

"It smells like ammoniac," Arima stated while he cocked his head.

"Indeed, it does," Kanou nodded and pursed his lips. He stretched his fingers and observed how the droplets became thin strings connecting them. Then, just as he clenched his fist and heard the squelching sound that the liquid produced in his hand, he absentmindedly added, "It almost seems like lubricant..."

Arima grimaced and slightly frowned before he dug his phone out of his coat pocket.

"I'll tell the CCG that we have a foreign ghoul in heat," he muttered to himself before he left the room.

Kanou slightly tilted his head and observed the small puddle of lubricant and pursed his lips. The foreign man's (or ghoul if Arima was right on this statement) words were still echoing in his head.

_Ghouls only eat pest and bugs_.

Could it be that for that man, for Potter, ghouls were mere tools?  
Or was he just another ghoul that thought of humans like mere pests? But his tests results had been inconclusive. Was he human? Ghoul? Or could it be... Both?

Kanou grinned to himself and swiftly collected some of the lubricant in a test tube before he left the room.

This matter needed to be further researched.

* * *

It was only when he appeared in that dark and damp alley that Harry realized that apparating when he had been severely injured hadn't been a good idea. Mostly because when he did, he stopped being under those heavy painkillers and as such quickly realized how much in pain he actually was.

But there was worse.

While he felt as if his stomach had been ripped open and then savagely brutalized and scavenged, as if his shoulder blades had been a lovely encounter with a cheese grater, and his head swarmed with all those Muggle medicine (at least he didn't have a headache for now), all those pains were pretty understandable. He had been attacked with a Skrewt and then a maniac who had also been a cannibal. So all those things had a reason to actually hinder him.

But the fact that his bottom was aching and making feel as if he had sat on a bonfire and then a Fire Crab had chose to sleep on it (yeah, it felt that hot), that fact wasn't normal at all.

Harry shuddered, his cheek leaning on the dirty and humid ground. He could feel the rain falling down on his shivering body, sticking his hospital blouse on his otherwise naked self and the wizard scowled as he realized that the Muggles hadn't even left him some underwear.

So here he was, the wizard savior, only wearing a damp hospital blouse with his naked ass out in the air so everyone could see how red and bloody leaking it was.

Harry choked on his spit and scrambled over the nearest wall, he tried to clean his hand before he slithered it until it was over his aching bottom.

"Oh Merlin..." Harry moaned in horror. "Please let it be diarrhea..."

But all his prayers to the dead wizard weren't going to change his rather hopeless situation. Read as being almost naked in a damp alley while having what could only be called a leaking bottom. And it wasn't at all what Harry had hoped.

"_Ara_?" An unknown and male voice said and Harry tensed against the wall. Steps echoed in the otherwise empty alley and the wizard swiftly went over his options left.

Fight or flee were the only things that came to his mind. So he prepared himself and gritted his teeth.

He heard the unknown man sniff and Harry felt his whole body tense as a wave of pure pain scorched it. And, while he fought against the creeping unconsciousness that was slowly surrounding him, the wizard faintly saw a shadow kneel just in front of him.

"You're in my turf," the man told him with a rather strange calm voice.

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts and felt the darkness vanish a little while he finally got to see who was talking to him. While he still didn't have his spectacles on, the other man was so close to his face that the wizard could actually see the other's face. And what a face it was, indeed.

The boy, for it clearly was a boy, had a heap of bleached light hair and piercings all over his ears while his eyebrows were mere dots. But that didn't shock Harry (he was a wizard and above everything else an Auror, try being shocked after meeting the naked head of a deer cult). No, it was the eyes who did the charm.

Big red pupils swarming in a sea of black ink. Or, to put it more bluntly, freaky red eyes with dark orbs.

Harry blinked, the pain in his stomach and shoulders fading to nothingness while his heartbeat increased.

He then noticed that he had understood what Freaky Eyes had told him.

"Oh," the wizard owlishly blinked and slightly tilted his head. "Am I?"

Freaky Eyes nodded and Harry tried to not look too intensively at those eyes. Maybe the other felt complexed about it. Harry knew that he would. So he looked at the unexisting eyebrows and then at the heap of bleached hair slicked back by a simple fillet.

"Are you strong?" Freaky Eyes suddenly added and Harry had to wait some seconds to actually understand the question.

After all, it had come out of nowhere. The wizard leaned his head against the damp wall and felt goosebumps creep all over his body when he realized that such action had made him bare his throat at the stranger. Also his bottom was still on fire.

Merlin, talk about an awkward situation.

"Well," Harry nervously drawled as he tried to ignore how those strange eyes were intensively looking at him without even blinking. "I guess so...?"

He almost winced at how his answer had sounded like he was doubting it himself.

_'Way to go, Potter,'_ he chided himself while scowling.

"Let's fight," Freaky Eyes told him rather out of the blue.

Harry blinked.

The rain worsened around them and his whole body flared in pain.

His brain finally went back from his holiday in _'No-Way-In-Hell-This-Is-Happening'_ and the wizard gaped in shock.

_"WHAT?"_ he screeched with all the power and indignation that an injured man almost naked standing under the rain could muster. Actually, it was quite a lot.

"Let's fight," Freaky Eyes repeated in a bored drawl.

"Why should I do that?" Harry retorted in an angry hiss.

Freaky Eyes tilted his head and gave him an almost innocent smile. "Because if you're strong enough to go out while smelling like that then you must be strong enough to humor me."

That was the last straw.

Harry gritted his teeth and slowly stood up on his shivering legs. He resolutely ignored the squelching sound as he firmly stood and glared at Freaky Eyes before he stretched his two arms, hands open and palms towards the sky.

"Let me repeat that," the wizard whispered while he narrowed his eyes and threw his magic around him in search of his wand. The tightness in his chest seemed to increase and Harry forced his magic to expand itself, wincing in pain when the action made his breathing become a mere hiss.  
He tasted blood and narrowed his eyes. Using his magic was way more difficult than usual, he'd have to get it checked once he got back to Britain. That last thought was what made him push his magic to its limits and the wizard's eyes slightly widened when his magic finally followed his wish.

If Kanou hadn't lied to him about his glasses then they were probably in this alley. As would his wand too.

"Why should _**I**_," Harry stressed over the last word and smirked when he felt his magic prob at something familiar. His wand. "Fight someone like _you_? _Accio_!"

Suddenly his wand flew to his right hand (so fast that it almost hurt him) and Harry immediately pointed it at Freaky Eyes' chest, his eyes glowing in mirth while he savored his first _'winning'_ moment since his abrupt awakening at that muggle hospital.

"Oh," Freaky Eyes simply said as he cocked his head, his nose touching in an almost caress the wizard's neck. "Your smell has increased."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, quite taken aback by such an action when one was clearly being threatened.

"Smell," he repeated with a voice full of suspicion.

Freaky Eyes bobbed his eyes and smiled, his eyes slightly narrowing in mirth.

"Could it be your first time?" the strange boy told him with a small cackle.

"First time?"

Freaky Eyes widened his eyes and suddenly began to laugh. It was a strange sound, almost as if the teen wasn't accustomed to it.

"Answer me," Harry growled and the tip of his wand flared.

Freaky Eyes glanced at it with curious eyes and cocked his head before he swiftly jumped on the neared roof. Harry frowned and tensed against the wall when he heard the approaching footsteps and shouts.

"Merlin," the wizard muttered as he took a readied stance and prepared himself for a rain of Obliviatus. "This really isn't my day..."

* * *

**And the first chapter ends. I'm looking for a beta. Quite desperately so.**

**In the next chapter, the first meeting with our favorite ghoul ever. I think we all know who it is, right?**


	2. Prologue: Part II

**This story is such a slow burner. I'm not lying, it will take like five chapters before we can even get to the funny parts. But if we're lucky, we'll have Kaneki in the third chapter. It will be great if I can make it. Also our favorite ghoul got its first apparition in this chapter, isn't it great?**

**What else can I say? I'm still not sure about Mpreg. There will be mentions of it but I don't think that there will actually be one. But I can always change my mind. Wouldn't be the first time.**

**That being said, please enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

Harry leaned against the humid wall and loudly panted while he absentmindedly rubbed his forehead. The blabbering and drooling men at his feet didn't even react as the wizard fell on his knees and they continued doing whatever someone with the brain of a three years old (Harry wasn't an Obliviator and the result of his Obliviatus were pretty obviously bad) did.

The aching pain in his stomach had finally receded, as did the one in his shoulder blades. However, the blazing inferno in his bottom hadn't lessened at all. In fact, it had even increased.

Harry weakly shook his head and gasped while he tried to regain a normal breathing. But it was impossible as the fire born in his southern regions was slowly infecting the rest of his body. The fading pain in his stomach progressively morphed into a blazing inferno and the wizard had to bite on his lips to muffle his screams.

Harry was so caught in his pain induced daze that he didn't even notice the steps nearing him. It was only when something grazed his face that the dark haired man realized that someone was standing in the middle of the bunch of Obliviated Muggles.

"That was quite impressive," Freaky Eyes's voice droned in the dark alley.

The light haired boy was standing, his hands hidden in the pockets of his black jacket and his head tilted while a faint smirk adorned his dry lips. The Muggles were still out of it and didn't even notice the teen, blubbering and spluttering all over the dirty ground.

Harry ignored the Muggles and tried to glare at the other boy. Key word being tried as the heat seeping through his whole body increased and he hissed through his gritted teeth. The throbbing pain was slowly taking its hold on his head too and the wizard tightened his fingers around his wand.

Being as injured as he was, the moment he let go of his wand, he was dead.

"You didn't even use your kagune," Freaky Eyes commented with a pensive voice.

Harry pursed his lips, stopping himself from asking the other man what a kagune was. But his eyes seemed to convey his curiosity because Freaky Eyes smiled, his white teeth briefly flashing before being concealed once again behind those dry and pierced lips, and cocked his head with his eyes closed.

"You don't look that old too," the boy cheerfully added just as Harry scowled at his words. "But it's still strange for you to be out in your situation. Are you that strong? Strong enough to not even need to use your kagune?"

The wizard didn't answer the boy, his green eyes watching without blinking the pale face and strange eyes. Freaky Eyes had a smooth skin, he seemed young. Maybe even younger than him. Was he in his teens? It wouldn't surprise him if he was.

Harry took a small breath and nervously licked his lips. The heat in his veins was still rushing through his body but he tried to push aside the disagreeable feeling. He needed to know more about where he was and why the boy seemed to know so much about his situation.

"What's a kagune," Harry finally receded and asked the teen.

Freaky Eyes opened his eyes and slightly smirked at him.

"Oh," he simply breathed.

His breath fanned the wizard's face and Harry scrunched his nose when an unfamiliar smell brushed his senses. He didn't know what it was but it made his mouth water and the dark haired man had to grit his teeth to hide the drool that was slowly pooling in his mouth. Freaky Eyes noticed it and his smirk widened. He slowly raised a hand, his fingers hovering over Harry's face and the latter narrowed his eyes, a low growl coming from his throat.

"Could it be that you're amnesiac?" Freaky Eyes mused in a hushed voice.

The rain falling all over them and the Obliviated Muggles had slowly morphed into a light drizzle and Harry had to scrunch his face to actually see the boy's face. His red eyes were slightly glowing in the dark alley and the wizard gulped at that sight.

"I'm pretty sure that I'm not," he hissed through his gritted teeth.

Freaky Eyes' smile widened and this time his white teeth ominously peeked through his parted open lips.

"Then that makes it even more interesting," he hummed.

Harry narrowed his eyes and lightly huffed while he puffed his cheeks. He couldn't believe that boy. How could a teenager react so weirdly no matter what happened around him?

"What's your name?" Freaky Eyes added while he owlishly widened his eyes.

"What's yours?" Harry fired back with an almost snarl.

Well it was more of a whimper than a snarl but given how bad his body was in pain, Harry thought that it was a pretty good snarl for him.

"You don't know me?" the boy retorted in a surprised voice.

Harry rolled his eyes in an aggravated fashion and let out a heavy breath.

"Yes," he exasperatedly hissed at the teen. "I don't know you and this must be the first time that we've met. So what is your name?"

"Uta," Freaky Eyes deadpanned. He swiftly glanced at the Muggles (that still were out of service. Harry actually felt a little bad about it because he was pretty sure that they wouldn't get back to their senses any time soon) and tilted his head once again, his hand still hovering above Harry's cheek before it migrated until his fingers were touching his dark hair.

The wizard closed his eyes, his senses overloaded by the sudden increase of heat while he felt as if his whole scalp was being swarmed by invisible ants. Actually that feeling wasn't that bad but Harry frowned and swatted Freaky Eyes' - no, it was Uta. That boy's name was Uta - hand aside and growled once again.

"Harry," he growled in a low voice.

Uta's nostrils faintly quivered and he swiftly stood from his kneeling position until he was standing away from the frowning wizard.

"Your smell is getting stronger," Uta told him with a small shrug. "You'll be ripe soon too."

"R-ripe?" Harry almost choked on his spit while he repeated the last word. "What do you mean?"

Uta raised his (nonexistent) eyebrows and cocked his head, his (freaky) eyes owlishly blinking at him.

"Aren't you too old to be in your first heat?" the teenager asked him before he jumped and began to climb the damp alley wall with his bare hands.

Harry stayed put, leaning against the opposite wall and watched the teen with freaky eyes disappear in the roof. The Muggles were still surrounding him and he had to kick one of the men away from slobbering all over his bare feet.

The wizard blinked.

"My first _WHAT_?!"

* * *

Five days later, Harry finally felt his body get back to his normal state. And as such, he finally vanished the Notice-Me-Not spell that he had warded in the whole alley. He grimly felt the dirt caked hospital blouse stuck to his body and shuddered in disgust when the translucent liquid (that he absolutely refused to call lubricant) that had dried all over his legs make a squelching sound whenever he took a small step.

The wizard took a deep breath in the dirty alley, trying to ignore the flies that were surrounding the still bodies left in the alley.

Strange as it may sound, in the whole five days, he hadn't felt hunger nor thirst. The only thing that he had felt had been that blazing inferno scorching his whole body through his veins. But now that it had finally passed, Harry could think with a clear mind. And what little conclusion he had came to didn't please him at all.

The wizard took another step and scowled when he felt another trickle of translucent liquid fall down his legs. He clenched his fingers around his wand and gritted his teeth.

That wouldn't do it, he wasn't even wearing proper clothing and walking like that in a muggle street would obviously attract some unwanted attention.

He needed a plan. And a shower. And something to eat if his stomach rumbling wasn't obvious enough.

Therefore, Harry decided to do the first thing that came through his mind.

He apparated back in the hospital bedroom.

The apparition didn't come easily. His magical core was still high strung in his chest (but less than when he had woke up in the hospital) and he felt as if the metaphorical tunnel squished him more than normal. When the apparition ended, Harry was doubled over in pain, loudly panting while he protected his midsection with his hands. He fell on his knees and almost retched all over the linoleum. Except that he didn't have anything to vomit so he settled on dry heaving while praying that the nurses wouldn't notice him.

They noticed him.

Suddenly he was swarmed by gentle and yet firm hands that pushed him on a bed, his blouse was quickly casted away and Harry tried to wriggle away when he faintly discerned what was probably a syringe.

"Please, sir, stay still," one of the nurses grunted while she tried to stop him from flailing and falling from the bed.

Harry gulped nervously some air and tried to scream or screech. While he knew that he wasn't in danger and that they were trying to help him, he couldn't stop him from panicking and he was on the verge of attacking them. His heart was madly beating and he felt as if he was about to faint.

The syringe approached one of his constricted arms and Harry screamed. The scream that came out of his mouth surprised him, it was a piercing and scared yowl and it actually made him stop screaming.

"Mr. Potter!" Harry faintly heard some voice call him and he shook his head, trying to stop himself from lashing out at the nurses.

"Exit this room, now!" the voice that had been calling him curtly said and the offending hands stopped pushing the wizard on the bed.

Harry gasped as he finally felt free. He swiftly sat on the bed, his shivering legs bent against his chest while he leaned his chin on his knees.

"I'm really happy to see you again, Mr. Potter," a man wearing a doctor coat told him in English before he suddenly turned and began to rummage through his pockets. "And this is yours, I think..."

Harry blinked, trying to discern what the man was holding to him and he stretched a hand to take it. When his fingers touched the familiar shape of his round glasses, his eyes widened in surprise and he swiftly put the lenses on his nose, blinking while his sight finally became clear.

"So this is what you look like, doctor," Harry said in a perfect Japanese.

Doctor Kanou briefly blinked, pitifully hiding his surprise and he smiled at the English man.

"I'm sorry about the delay. Your glasses were still being analyzed by the CCG agents, it seems that they had something really peculiar over their lenses..."

Harry slightly widened his eyes, remembering the plethora of charms casted over his glasses and almost flinched when he imagined Hermione's reaction if she were to find out about Muggles analyzing his glasses.

"Nothing bad, I hope," he weakly commented.

Kanou raised an eyebrow, almost as if he was daring him to keep the farce before the doctor straightened his back and took something else from his pocket. It was a small test tube, similar to the one used for potions and trinkets. And it was full of an unknown translucent liquid.

"Mr. Potter," the doctor sighed as he took a seat on an uncomfortable looking chair. "We have a lot to talk about..."

Harry narrowed his eyes and waited for the Japanese to proceed talking.

"Why do you have ghoul characteristics when you are human?" Kanou asked him with a stern looking face.

The wizard clenched his hand around his hidden wand and took a deep breath.

"I'll answer you without lying if you tell me a sole thing."

"And what will it be?" the doctor quietly retorted with his eyes narrowed.

"Did you call the number that I gave you?"

Kanou frowned and scratched his neck.

"I tried to," he admitted before he tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows. "But the number wasn't attributed to someone."

"Eh?" Harry blinked.

"The number doesn't exist, Mr. Potter," Kanou explained with great patience. "Now, your answer, please."

"I don't know," the wizard retorted with a careless shrug. "Before I ended here, I was totally normal."

Okay, that last part had totally been a lie. Harry J. Potter was anything but normal.

But well, what that muggle doctor didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

* * *

Two hours later, Harry got out of the hospital, wearing some of the doctor Kanou's working clothes. The man had been quite interested when Harry had admitted that he didn't even have clothes or money and had even invited to stay in his home. But the wizard hadn't liked at all the interested gleam in the scientific's eyes and had refused all of the propositions, only accepting some clothes because he didn't even have the hospital blouse. He still was barefooted and the doctor's white coat didn't really help against the rain and wind but at least he wasn't butt naked.

Harry walked in the streets, his eyes noticing the Japanese writing (what were they called? _Kaiju_?_)_ and his axilla briefly tingled while his brain began to translate the writing into English. It was just as Harry was observing with curiosity the display case of a distributor vending umbrellas and shoes in a public station (the wizard was simply amazed at the Japanese's foresight) and he clicked his tongue that he realized that he didn't have the money to buy what he wanted.

He looked at his coat pockets, sighing when he saw that there wasn't money in it (not that he even knew how to use the local money) and he fished out his wand. He rolled it on his palm, looking with envious eyes at the display case where shoes were innocently shining before he suddenly realized something.

He was a wizard. And as such he could use some kind of charm to force the machine to give him shoes. Or umbrellas. Or even underpants, he had seen a distributor that had those.

He nervously glanced at the cameras that were pretty much everywhere and felt a thrilling shiver run through his back before he licked his lips.

He wasn't accustomed on breaking the rules when he clearly knew that everyone could see him and that actually made his heartbeat quicken. Harry bit his lips, his eyes shifting from the security cameras to the distributor before he discreetly pointed his wand at the machine and furrowed his eyebrows.

What kind of charm could force a machine to release some of its goods?

The wizard blinked, shrugged and finally decided to go with the simplest one.

"_Accio_," he whispered under his breath.

One pair of shoes shuddered behind the window and Harry widened his eyes in joy when he saw that they were actually falling towards the opening. But what he hadn't expected was for the rest of the whole goods to follow the first pair.

Horror painted through his whole face, Harry swiftly picked a pair and put it on his feet before he fled and boarded on a train, ignoring the shouts of indignation when he pushed some strangers to get on it.

It took three stops before his breathing evened and when Harry finally felt calm again, he got off in an unknown station. The wizard didn't even look around him, walking fast as he followed the crowd until they got out of the station and flew in the busy Japanese streets. Once he was outside, Harry looked up, scrunching his face when he was hit with heavy raindrops, and scowled when the now familiar smell of gasoline and smoke surrounded him.

His stomach loudly rumbled and Harry rubbed it with a small sigh. He needed to eat.

The wizard began to walk once again, looking around him to see if there was a distributor (full of snacks this time) and he finally hit the jackpot in the corner of a street. He glanced around him, looking at the security cameras (and noticing by the way that there were two pointing at the distributor) before he discreetly used another accio charm on his wanted snack.

The chocolate bar fell this time without being followed by the rest of the distributor snacks and Harry sighed in relief. Seems like he was getting the gist of it.

The wizard quickly took his chocolate bar and walked away from the distributor. Once he was streets away from it did he actually eat the snack.

And promptly vomited it.

"W-what?" Harry muttered in horror as he looked at the puddle of vomit.

That wasn't normal. He didn't vomit so easily, not when he had been raised by the Dursley who didn't even give him proper meals. And he was sure that the snack hadn't been bad so why? Why had he vomited it?

Harry wiped his mouth with his sleeve and took a deep breath, almost retching again when the fetid smell came to his nose. He briefly staggered on his steps and threw what was left of his snack in the nearest bin. The crowd around him hadn't even stopped during his little attack and Harry swiftly mingled in it. His heart was beating like when he did the Wronsky Feint and he gasped, his head swarming while fear took its hold on his confused mind.

He was hungry. He couldn't eat that simple chocolate bar. Then what would he eat? Meat?

At that simple thought, his mouth watered and Harry had to swiftly wipe it to avoid drooling all over his chin. He increased his pace and raised his head, his eyes acutely searching for a food stand where he could steal something to eat. But just as he was considering going into a supermarket, a familiar smell came to his senses.

The startling memory of red eyes came to his swirling mind and Harry gulped down the drool that had suddenly pooled in his mouth. He strengthened his hold on his wand and followed the smell.

He wasn't surprised when he ended being forced to go on a rooftop. Freaky Eyes (what was his name again?) had seemed rather keen on being all Spider-Man and crawling in the walls to the rooftops.

But when he finally got to the source of that familiar smell, Harry realized that the teenager with such a weird behavior wasn't alone.

He was sitting on a metallic beam, his chin leaning over a knee while he talked with a cheery tone with another teenager. That one had white hair and was turning his back to the wizard so Harry couldn't see his face.

But it didn't matter to the wizard, Freaky Eyes seemed to know what was happening to him and Harry needed answers. (Also, if he had to choose between the doctor Kanou and Freaky Eyes, Harry preferred the teenager. He wasn't a muggle so he could go all out on him and not incur the local ministry's wrath)

"You're still alive," Freaky Eyes' soft voice suddenly cut through the silence.

The white haired teen vanished from his spot and Harry immediately gritted his teeth and lashed his wand behind him. A salve of red sparks came out of its tip and the wizard thinly smirked when he turned his head to see that the white haired boy (who had a stern expression on his face by the way) was clenching something red in his hands.

Harry widened his eyes in surprise when he realized that the something red was actually something akin to a bloodied wing.

'_A demon_?' Harry almost choked on his spit.

While he had heard about those creatures, he didn't believe himself strong enough to take one and survive it without any injury. And he was still recovering from the Skrewt/cannibal's attacks.

"See?" Freaky Eyes cheerily added as if he hadn't saw Harry injure his friend. If the white haired boy was even his friend. "He's interesting."

The white haired demon didn't contest Freaky Eyes' statement and simply jumped away from the wizard, landing on a beam meters above the dark haired man. The latter didn't attack him, too busy fretting over the fact that there was a demon in front of him (above him actually) and that said demon had the same freaky eyes as, well... Freaky Eyes himself.

"He doesn't have a kakugan," white haired demon commented just as a strong wind ruffled their hair and his bloodied wing.

Fragments of his wing fell down on the wizard and he gasped in shock when he felt them pierce his skin and draw out blood.  
See? That's why wizards didn't go attacking demons. They always ended in a gasket while the demon walked away whistling.

"And he doesn't know about kagune," Freaky Eyes (whose name Harry had totally forgotten) added his two cents with a tiny smile.

"He doesn't look like a ghoul," the demon stated in a deadpan voice.

"Yet he is."

Harry growled and took a step towards Freaky Eyes before he had to stop right on his tracks if he didn't want to be skewered by the demon's feathers.

"He smells like one," White haired accorded with a small frown. "But that's all..."

Freaky Eyes cocked his head and pursed his lips.

"Should we check it out?"

White haired merely raised a hand towards Freaky Eyes and nodded once. The latter grinned in a feral fashion and was quick on his feet, sprinting towards Harry who growled another time before he slashed the air with his wand.

Freaky Eyes giggled and evaded the shower of red sparks before he swiftly spun on a foot and harshly kicked the wizard in his stomach with his other leg. Harry gasped in pain and skidded on the ground, his feet slipping on the humid tiles while the rain worsened. He shook his head, his damp locks sticking to his face and tightened his lips into a harsh scowl.

"That should've hurt enough," Freaky Eyes commented as he jumped away from the growling wizard. "But he doesn't show his kakugan..."

"Will you stop talking as if I'm not in front of you!" Harry hissed before he casted a Petrificus at the two of them.

They both avoided it, their strange eyes widening in surprise when they saw the red lights touch some beams and leave burning marks.

"Quinque?" White haired growled.

"Doesn't smell like it," Freaky Eyes retorted as he took a sniff. "It smells of wood. Holly?"

"Yeah," Harry revealed with a shrug.

"Is it your weapon?" Freaky Eyes inquired, getting back in Harry's personal space in a matter of milliseconds.

The wizard narrowed his eyes at the sudden invasion of his personal space and reluctantly nodded. Freaky Eyes (whose name Harry really wanted to remember) faintly cooed in admiration and he swiftly put one of his hands on the tip of the wizard's wand.

"It isn't hot," he marveled as he looked at his uninjured hand.

"Because I don't want it to be," Harry shrugged and he immediately tensed when he felt White haired jump just behind him. The demon's wing was still glowing ominously in a red light and Harry looked at him with distrust. Those things could cut through metal if the demon wished to.

"What else can it do?" Freaky Eyes asked while his eyes sparkled like a little child's would have on Christmas Eve.

Harry pursed his lips and considered over answering the teen's question or leave the rooftop. But before he could even make his decision, his stomach hungrily rumbled and he felt so ashamed by such a loud sound that his face turned cherry red.

"Did you get to eat during your heat?" White haired asked him with his habitual stern voice.

Harry shook his head and palmed his rumbling stomach. The hunger was sinking his claws over his mind and the foul taste of his previous retching wasn't helping him at all.

White haired sighed in what could only have been disappointment and glanced Freaky Eyes before he nodded once. The latter of the two demons grinned and hooked one of his arms around Harry's neck.

"I guess that this means that we need to hunt before you can explain us what this stick can do," he cheerily hummed.

"Hunt?" Harry repeated with a small frown.

White haired weakly groaned and rubbed his forehead with two fingers.

"We need find his proctor," he grumbled seconds before he jumped on a metallic beam and looked down.

"He doesn't have a mark," Freaky Eyes shrugged. "I think that he had an encounter with Doves and became amnesiac."

"Wouldn't be the first time," White haired lowly growled. "There. I saw it."

He suddenly jumped from the beam and Harry watched with rapt attention how he simply fell down until his wing was deployed and dug into the building, immediately stopping his fall. Because he was intrigued in what the demon could be doing, he leaned over the railing and raised his eyebrows when he saw White haired discreetly approach a stumbling man wearing a crumpled suit and no umbrella. The teen seemed to exchange some words with the man because they both got out of the busy street and went into a dark alley. They silently walked without exchanging any word and suddenly stopped when it was clear that nobody could see or hear them. Except the two men on the rooftop.

Harry scrunched his face, straining his ears to actually hear what was going down there but the sudden invasion of his personal space (again...) change his line of thoughts and he slightly turned his head to glare at Freaky Eyes. The latter was leaning his chin over the wizard's shoulder, his cheek brushing against Harry's and the green eyed man concealed the rising blush (of annoyance) that such proximity provoked in him.

"Is it the first time that you hunt, Harry?" Freaky Eyes asked him in a calm voice.

The wizard blinked, taken aback by his name and he absentmindedly licked his lips. Was it the first time he hunted? He had once had to hunt down a pack of werewolves but it hadn't been to kill them or to simply enjoy the thrill.

And it had never been for the sole purpose of eating.  
Still, he didn't understand why that poor muggle could be of use in a hunt. Unless...

Harry's eyes widened in horror and he let out a strangled shout of alarm before Freaky Eyes quickly concealed it behind his cold and wet hand. The wizard's white coat billowed in the harsh wind and he gasped behind the boy's hand when he saw White haired's wing skewer the muggle.

"Nice kill," Freaky Eyes lightly hummed behind him, his cold cheek brushing against Harry's flaming one.

His hand finally left the wizard's mouth and the latter promptly wiped it, spitting the excess of drool that had been accumulated during the brief gagging.

"You hunt Muggles?" Harry spat with disgust while he tried to ignore how the White haired was climbing the wall with a corpse over his shoulder.

"Muggles?" Freaky Eyes tilted his head and owlishly blinked.

"Normal humans," the wizard growled before he turned and glared daggers at White haired who had joined them.

The demon let the corpse fall on the wet ground and Harry loudly gulped when he smelled the coppery smell of blood leaking through the fatal injury on the muggle's chest. The blood mingled with the puddle of rainwater and the wizard closed his eyes.

"Merlin," he whispered when the rumbles in his stomach increased at the smell. "This is so... wicked."

"Eat," White haired told him with a cold voice. "If you want to survive, you must eat."

Harry glanced at the bloodied corpse and then at the two teenagers' faces. Freaky Eyes was still looking at his wand with captivated eyes while White haired seemed aggravated by the time it took him to eat a human.

The smell of the dead muggle wasn't that bad, the rain and wind helped with it. But it still made his mouth water and he was a drooling mess.

It still didn't mean that Harry was ready to eat it.

The wizard closed his eyes and tried to sort his thoughts, remembering those Occlumency lessons with Snape.

He swiftly thought about the Skrewt, the injuries caused by its stingers and the cannibal eating what had probably been his spleen. From what the doctor Kanou had told him, they didn't have to operate him or transplant organs.

Wizards didn't have that abnormal healing ability. Could it have been the Skrewt power? And if it had been, how had Harry ended with it?

Harry took a deep breath, pushing aside the fact that Freaky Eyes was still leaning his chin over his shoulder and that White haired was probably about to hit him from ignoring him. He continued thinking about the Skrewt theory.

He leaped over the fact that he didn't know how he had ended with that ability and thought about the chocolate bar incident. If he had really ended infected by some kind of sickness by the Skrewt, wouldn't it mean that he would've the same diet as them? What did they eat?

He gritted his teeth when he remembered that Hagrid had never found out that, always complaining that they ended eating each other while they were mating and ignored all kind of food from raw meat to fruits.

That put him in quite a predicament.

Something viscous and wet was suddenly pressed against his parted lips and Harry gasped in shock when it passed through his gritted teeth and invaded his mouth with its coppery taste.

"Eat," White haired growled and Harry opened his eyes to glare at him.

The boy was standing just in front of him, pressing a bloodied organ into his mouth. The wizard growled and tried to bite the demon's fingers to tell him to fuck off. Except that he didn't bits his fingers but the organ. Blood gushed out of his mouth and Harry unconsciously licked his lips clean, gulping down the chump of human meat. His stomach happily rumbled and he wiped his face, groaning when he noticed that he wasn't vomiting the organ and that White haired was actually severing one of the corpse's limbs to offer it to him.

"Eat," he repeated while pushing the severed hand to Harry's lips.

The wizard weakly swat away the hand and shook his head. He was hyperventilating and he faintly felt Freaky Eyes caress his hair.

"He needs to eat more," the latter pensively muttered. "He doesn't stop Calling us for more..."

Calling them? Harry blinked and weakly shook his head, the taste of blood in his mouth was still there and it sickened him that it didn't make him retch all over the demons.

"We need to take him to the manager," White haired mumbled as the hand fell on the ground with a sickening splash.

Finally, the nausea took its hold on Harry's stomach and he doubled over to retch all over the white haired demon's feet.

"Take him to his store," Freaky Eyes whispered before he took a step back and glanced at the crane above the rooftop, his eyes narrowing when he finally saw the lean face smirking at them. "I'm going to have a little chat with her."

White haired turned his head and glanced at the faraway silhouette above them before he tsk-ed in annoyance.

"She must have been attracted to the corpse's smell," he grunted before he hoisted Harry's shivering body over his shoulder. "Make sure that she doesn't follow us."

"On it, Yomo~" Freaky Eyes hummed while he stretched his fingers.

White haired (whose name seemed to be Yomo) grunted and swiftly jumped on another rooftop. Dangling over his shoulder, Harry watched how a teenager girl jumped from the crane until she landed just next to the corpse. The wizard noticed how her lavender hair billowed in the rain, same as what seemed to be four tentacles coming from her back and the same freaky red eyes threateningly glowed at Freaky Eyes. The latter didn't seem frazzled by it and immediately engaged into a fight.

Harry closed his eyes and leaned his head over Yomo's back. It was warm, even with all the rain that was falling over them, and Harry felt something soft and slightly viscous surround him. He weakly creaked an eye open and noticed that the demon's wing was covering his head from the rain.

How attentive of that demon.

The wizard closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**Anions' reviews get their answers too:**

**Keywora: **Yeah, it totally was Uta. Punk!Uta. Or Cutie!Uta because not matter what, he's a cute psycho. (If that makes sense) Alas, it'll take some time before Harry gets back to his kicking ass self. Like four chapters.

**Pyrokitty: **Read the manga or watch the anime because there will be a lot of innuendos about the series. Also, Kaneki is an awesome boy who needs to be loved and protected. Harry will begin his habitual wrecking havoc self by the next chapter.

**So by the next chapter, Harry will get to meet the Anteiku ghouls. Do you know what it means? No?  
****Also, we will need a trashcan in the next chapter. You know why. We all know why.**

**PS: What should the final pairing (with Harry) be?**


	3. Prologue: Part III

So there are a lot of things in this chapter, and a whole lot of others that have been implied. I guess that it'll be sometimes difficult to understand but please keep reading, everything will be explained. Also, I left a (big) note at the end of this chapter to explain something about Harry's state of mind in the previous chapters. I wrote him that 'stupid' and out of it for a reason.

That being said, I want to dedicate this chapter to **seio,** whose PM was probably the best thing I got in those last weeks and who made me write this chapter faster. So, thank you, I'm sorry that I never answered your message, I'm not good with words (oh the irony...)

Also, special thanks to **Aladdina Magi** and **DirectSomething** who helped me with some parts of this chapter. And the story in a whole. (wow, so many people helped me, I feel like a cool kid. Or a lame one. I don't know)

And now, to answer the anons:

**sleepyJAE : **Amon? He does have the eyebrows to do the job.

**Pyrokitty : **This is the prologue, everything happens before Kaneki meets Rize. (Harry needs to take some time to get accustomed to the ghoul's life. I made my mind and there won't be any Mpreg. (just mentions of hermaphroditism). You're right for the part with Kaneki and Harry though.

And without further ado, I'll leave you with this chapter. (Yay, new chapter~)

* * *

The sun wasn't even out when Ayato woke up. His sleep hadn't been that good since they (his sister and he) had to leave their house and go to Anteiku and the muffled noises coming from the room next to theirs had been enough to woke him. The young Kirishima sleepily rubbed his eyes and got out of his bed, glancing at his still sleeping sister Touka, before he opened the room.  
The door didn't make noise and he swiftly peered through the opening, widening his eyes when he saw (and smelled) the manager as well as the current best fighter in the ward, Yomo Renji. The two men (or rather the old man and the teenager) were talking in hushed whispers in the corridor, Yoshimura was frowning at the white haired boy while the latter was explaining something that Ayato couldn't hear. He strained his ears, furrowing his eyebrows when he could finally understand what Yomo was actually saying.

"... just ended. Seems like he didn't get to eat. We already tried to give him fresh meat but he couldn't keep it down."

The manager of the 20th ward pursed his lips in a disapproving fashion and held his chin between two fingers.

"Did he make complete sentences?" he asked and Ayato frowned.

Why would Yoshimura ask that? The young boy pursed his lips and remembered everything that he knew about ghouls. What would disturb or change a ghoul's speech? Ayato's frown increased as he recalled how his father always smiled gently at him whenever he taught them about their species.

The dark haired child shook his head to shake away that memory and closed his eyes, his ears catching more of the two older men's words.

"... says that he couldn't smell him during his heat," Yomo was saying. Ayato hadn't heard him answer the manager's question. And now he was a little lost about what they could be talking about.

"He must have hid in the sewers," Yoshimura commented with a small sigh. "Poor thing. No wonder he's gone feral."

_Feral?_

Ayato widened his eyes and let out a small gasp of surprise. The two other ghouls stopped talking and the young Kirishima quickly scurried back to his bed. He promptly hid under his covers and tried to calm down his heartbeat. His bedroom door slightly opened and Ayato did his best to breath like his sleeping sister. When the door closed, he continued doing it and faintly heard Yomo saying that they were sleeping to the manager.

The young boy cursed under his breath and kept his eyes closed.

A feral ghoul. They had a feral ghoul hiding somewhere in Anteiku and those two weren't even trying to secure it.

"_Feral ghouls aren't born like that_," his father's voice, only a faint memory, murmured in his mind. "_They become feral when they have been left famished during their heat._"

Ayato remembered. He had asked his father about the rumors of a binge eater who had been killed by those horrible Doves. Rumors that said that the ghoul had been a feral one who had killed most of the Doves' squadron before they had taken it down. They also said that the ghoul had been nothing but a growling beast, tearing everyone to bits and not even attempting to eat it.

"_Their heat?_" he had asked his father. The latter had just quietly laughed and ruffled his hair before he had answered him with his soft voice.

"_Only those who can give birth become feral. That's why, Ayato, you must protect your sister._"

Ayato concealed a growl in his pillow.

* * *

When they noticed that the younger of the Kirishima children was awake, Yoshimura signaled to Yomo to get into the nearest room and promptly closed the door behind him. Then, he calmly walked to the two couches situated one in front of the other, sitting on the only vacant one. He folded his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes when he finally looked at the man laying on the other couch. Yomo stayed quiet, standing between the two couches, his eyes never leaving the foreigner's (for it clearly was a foreigner) face.

"If you're certain that he did make complete sentences but couldn't eat," Yoshimura sighed and glanced at the teenager. The latter hadn't taken his eyes off the man's strained face. "It could mean that he's too weak to do it. He couldn't take his kagune out?"

"His kakugan too," Yomo clarified with a small frown. "Uta kicked him and nothing happened. His reaction time is slow too."

"I see," the Anteiku manager mumbled while he pensively rubbed his chin. "I'll call Fueguchi. Make him eat something. Try some mashed kidney or a bottle of blood."

The teenager nodded and left the room. Yoshimura looked another time at the slumbering ghoul, noting how pale his skin was and the distinctive marks of starvation over his hollow cheeks.

He left as well the room and went to make the call to the doctor before he returned to the probably feral ghoul. Yomo was already by his side, pressing against his lips a spoon full of mashed meat and frowning as it didn't go past his lips. The manager sat back on his couch and watched over them, slightly smiling when the ghoul finally gulped some kidney. But he immediately frowned when retching spasmed through the unknown ghoul's body. The latter vomited the little kidney he had ate and the two other men sighed.

"He's going to become feral if it keeps going like this," Yoshimura whispered.

Yomo frowned and the adult quietly raised a hand to calm him.

"But if he was able to speak normally, it won't happen," he accorded.

Of course, he had to jinx it. Because just as he finished talking, the famished ghoul weakly groaned and finally opened his eyes.  
The two other ghouls slightly widened their eyes when they felt the call that the unaware dark haired man was making. The latter blinked several times and tried to sat on the couch before he stopped moving and turned his head to look at the other men.

Yoshimura raised his eyebrows when he was met with those two green eyes glaring daggers at him. Yomo didn't react, merely judging how the man was acting. The green eyed ghoul was slightly panting, his breathing hitching from time to time and his face was even paler than when he was unconscious.

In fact, he was showing every symptoms for a feral ghoul. But Yoshimura didn't want to make a hasty conclusion so he straightened his back and gently smiled at the man. The latter reacted by growling in a louder fashion.

"Please, do not worry," the older ghoul assured with a calm and soft voice. "You're safe here."

The green eyed ghoul didn't stop growling and slowly crouched on the couch, his eyes traveling from the manager to Yomo without ever stopping.

"My wand," he said in a breathless voice.

Yoshimura frowned and looked at the teenager. Yomo still had his frown on his face but acted on the unsaid order. He took out of his pocket a small stick and put in on the little table between the two couches. The famished ghoul immediately jumped to retrieve it and swiftly went back to his crouching position, his stick pressed against his chest while he growled lowly whenever the other ghouls did as much as breathe too much.

And it was in such a situation that Fueguchi Asaki entered the room. The doctor widened his eyes in surprise when he saw the famished ghoul growling at whoever came too close to him and the two other men standing still.

To be quite honest, Asaki wasn't that frazzled by the aggressive behavior. He had seen worse in his line of work. So he just shrugged it off, took his coat off and gave it to the young Renji, putted his glasses over his noses and, finally, approached the growling ghoul who hadn't moved an inch since he arrived. But as the doctor took small steps towards them, the dark haired ghoul's growls increased. Considerably.

Until Fueguchi Asaki had to stop because the two unmated men had taken a protective stance between the doctor and his patient. Yoshimura frowned as he noticed his unconscious action and slightly shook his head when he met Asaki's questioning eyes. Yomo seemed more confused by his sudden move and the doctor slowly raised his hands to make his point clear.

"Renji," he said with calm and soothing voice. The kind he used on his wife whenever she went into her post-heat daze. "Don't listen to their Call. I won't hurt them."

The teenager reluctantly nodded and took a step aside, letting the doctor walk toward the still growling ghoul. Fueguchi didn't bat an eyelash when the growls morphed into aggressive snarls and observed with calm eyes his patient's face.

Thin lips with a tinge of blue stretched over small teeth, bloodshot eyes and hollow cheeks.

Fueguchi frowned and cocked his head, trying to catch a glimpse of the ghoul's neck.

"Where did you find them?" he asked in a soft voice, almost covered by the ghoul's snarls.

"_He_ found us," Renji answered, insisting on the first word.

"Was it in the sewers?" the doctor furrowed his eyebrows when the teenager merely shook his head and sighed. "They seem to be asphyxiating."

"But he's breathing fine," the white haired boy protested before he quickly shut up under Yoshimura's stern glance.

"Asphyxia?" the manager quietly said.

"It could be that," Asaki shrugged before he tried to take another step towards the snarling ghoul. "From what I see, they almost died, by asphyxia maybe, and entered a mock-heat from the shock."

The ghoul's snarled at his words and tried to jump at his throat. Asaki barely avoided it thanks to Yoshimura's sharp reflexes. The Anteiku manager had pushed him behind him just in time to avoid the ghoul's teeth.

"I will need to touch them," the doctor commented in a slightly stressed voice. "Did they eat?"

"Couldn't keep it down," Renji answered from his spot on the shadows.

He was keeping an attentive eye over the growling ghoul, his grey eyes showing from time to time how affected he was by the dark haired ghoul's calling.

"I see," Fueguchi muttered to himself before he straightened his back. "I suppose that we can't use the children next door to appease them?"

"No," Yoshimura sternly said. "No children will be used or put in harm's way."

"Very well," the doctor conceded with a tilted head. "Then you'll both need to keep them down while I examine them. Same goes for their kagune of course."

The white haired teen softly shook his head. "He hasn't used it until now."

Asaki furrowed his eyebrows and stopped hiding behind Yoshimura, his dark eyes analyzing the dark haired ghoul while he softly gnawed on his lips.

"That's bad," he admitted quietly. "From the blue tinge on their lips, I can tell that they have cyanosis, explaining why they haven't used their kagune as their blood doesn't have enough oxygen to produce enough Rc cells. I need to see their throat and chest."

Yoshimura nodded, his lips morphing into a stern frown and the two Anteiku ghouls swiftly moved until they had pinned down the snarling ghoul. The latter let out a pained growl before they coughed in between pants, Renji flinching at every wince and cough coming from the ghoul.

In the meantime, Fueguchi took out his stethoscope and put plastic gloves on. Then, he carefully walked towards the growling ghoul and tugged open the filthy coat the latter was wearing. When he finally saw the naked chest under the clothes, the doctor furrowed his eyebrows.

The skin was pale and covered in sweat. But there was also the same blue tinge all over their bared throat.

Fueguchi gulped and put two fingers over the ghoul's throat, searching for their pulse and frowning when he noticed something that was supposed to be there and yet wasn't.

There wasn't any bulge on their throat, meaning that they weren't asphyxiating because their conduct had been obstructed.

The doctor gritted his teeth and used his stethoscope on the ghoul's chest, wincing when he heard the rapid staccato of their heartbeat. They had tachycardia. Bad sign. He needed to find out what was wrong with them quickly.

And then, just as he moved his stethoscope over their ribs, he felt it. There was a small, almost insignificant, bulge under their pale skin.

Fueguchi swore under his breath and quickly ran his hands over the ghoul's stomach, only stopping when he felt an old scar running above their navel.

There it was.

"It's a hemothorax," Asaki breathlessly announced while he straightened his back and went to fetch his bag.

"Hemothorax," Yoshimura repeated with a questioning frown.

"Blood in their lungs," the doctor tersely explained while he took his scalpel (the one that can cut through ghoul's flesh) and a plastic tube. "I'll have to drain them. Hold them tight, it'll hurt."

Yomo nodded once to show that he had understood and thinned his lips as he strengthened his hold on the snarling ghoul. The latter's face was slowly taking a rather unnerving blue tinge and he could see how the dark haired male was actually gasping like a drowning man. Because he was, if the doctor had been right, the ghoul had been drowning in his own blood since his first meeting with Uta from what Yomo could deduce.

It was a wonder how the man had been able to speak and manage himself for that long while he was slowly dying.

"Okay," Fueguchi announced in a whisper while his scalpel hovered above the ghoul's ribs. "I'm going to cut."

The scalpel carved its way on the pale flesh and Yomo had to briefly close his eyes when he saw how the vein on the dark haired ghoul's throat bulged before the latter fell on the couch, the growls vanishing into nothingness.

The pull of his call also disappeared and Yomo blinked wearily, his eyes searching for something, anything, before they found the manager's.

"He's unconscious," Yoshimura told him with a soft voice. "Don't worry."

"And with reason they are unconscious," Fueguchi commented as he rolled his eyes, his hands moving the plastic tube until it was entering the cut on the ghoul's ribs. "No sane person would have been walking out there with a hemothorax. Were they able to talk when you found them?"

Yomo ignored the sweet smell of blood as well as the slowly increasing puddle of blood on the floor, drained from the unconscious ghoul's lungs, and slightly nodded.

"Mostly monosyllabic words," he said while trying to remember what had happened on the rooftop with Uta. "Sometimes a whole sentence."

"They must have been out of their depth, confused and scared," Fueguchi murmured as he pulled a bit on the tube and frowned when the flowing blood increased. "That's a lot of blood. The wound must have been borderline mortal."

Yomo frowned and glanced at the unconscious ghoul's face. The blue tinge still was there but at least they all knew what was wrong with him now.

But still, something was wrong with him. What kind of ghoul would wander alone in the most dangerous ward without a proctor with them?

* * *

The first thing that he noticed when Harry finally woke up was that he had a searing pain on his ribs. What had he done to end with a broken rib? He furrowed his eyebrows, eyes still closed, and tried to remember what had happened to make him end with broken ribs.

But the only thing that came to his mind were freaky eyes, a deep hunger and blood flowing from his chest.  
Also, he felt lightheaded without even moving. Oh joy.

Harry softly groaned and tried to open an eye. Keyword _tried._

Feeling the crust all around his eyes and the way his eyelids weighed more than a mountain troll, he swiftly decided that being blind wasn't that bad. He had always had a bad eyesight.  
Then, once he decided that being blind was okay, Harry noticed something else. A smell. A good and familiar smell.

A coffee-like smell.

His mouth watered and Harry groaned another time before he finally opened an eye and noticed that, yes, he didn't have his glasses. So, he still was pretty much blind. But from the smell, the cup of coffee wasn't that far so the wizard quickly resolved himself to blindly look for that deliciously smelling cup of coffee.

Yes, it smelled that good.

Harry slowly rolled over what seemed to be a couch and winced when he felt something prickle him on his ribs. He softly ran one of his hands over his chest and shuddered when his fingers stopped on what seemed to be an intravenous injection. Except that it was at mere inches under his heart and not on his arm.

He suddenly remembered his awakening in the muggle hospital and his following actions, making him moan at his stupidity.

"Seriously?" he grumbled while facepalming (and wincing because he felt like shit). "What the bloody hell, Potter! That was like walking back to a dangerous trap! And just for clothes..."

He moaned another time and softly shook his head, surprising himself when he took a deep breath and didn't feel the need to cough.

What had happened to him to make him so foolishly stupid?

The creaking of the opening door shook him from his rather pitiful thoughts and the wizard wearily blinked his eyes when he saw a rather familiar face scowling at him. He knew that white hair and scowl.

But he couldn't for the hell of it remember the name of the white haired teen who had just barged into his room. Except that it wasn't his room and that Harry was pretty much lost at where and why he was there. And while he thought about his sudden streak of fainting and then waking up in an unknown place, the teenager moved.

Suddenly, Harry found himself curled into a ball of hurting ribs (because his intravenous injection hurt and moving so suddenly wasn't really the best idea ever) and had to fight down the rising snarl that was slowly creeping through his parted lips. The wizard blinked in surprise and slowly uncurled himself on the couch, his eyes faintly perceiving the white and pink blotch of the teenager moving closer. His heartbeat slightly increased when he caught a whiff of the teen's fragrance and Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he felt his mouth water in hunger.

What was this? A Pavlovian reflex?

But the wizard quickly forgot his indignation over his sudden hunger when he smelled blood coming from the teenager. From what he had seen (or rather perceived as Harry still couldn't see shit), the white haired boy wasn't injured so it could mean only one thing. He had something to feed him. Thus explaining that Pavlovian reaction. And also causing Harry to ask himself if the teen had been the one to feed him during his fainting spell. Poor boy, Harry had never been a good patient, even unconscious.

"Eat," the teen said in a stern voice.

Harry merely blinked and slightly moved his head, his green eyes blearily searching for a plate or his meal. Except that the only thing that was near him (and his mouth) was the boy's hand. Empty hand.

Okay, that was weird.

And Harry was accustomed to all kind weird. It was an occupational hazard when one was the Wizarding World's Savior.

But still, it was weird.

"Okay," Harry drawled before he licked his lips. His hunger was now making his stomach rumble and he briefly considered biting the boy's hand just to make his point clear. He. Was. _Hungry._ "Where's the meal?"

The boy seemed taken aback by his words and Harry briefly wondered what had happened during his brief holiday to Lalaland. It seemed as if the teen had been shocked to death by his ability to talk.

See? It was weird.

"I'm the meal," the boy finally droned.

Harry blinked. Then quietly gulped. And rubbed his eyes because he still felt a bit sleepy.

"Wait, _what_?"

The teenager sighed and slightly shuffled, making Harry narrow his eyes as he still couldn't see what he was doing. The boy seems to realize it because he walked away and came back to hand him something.

His glasses, thanks Merlin.

Harry swiftly put them on his nose and finally saw the boy's face. He had dark circles under his eyes and seemed tired. But he was as stern faced as the first day (no, it was a night) they met. And the wizard still couldn't place a name on his face.

"The only thing that you seem able to eat is other ghouls," the boy explained with a scowl (that was also familiar to the wizard, how strange). "So eat."

"I won't eat you," Harry scowled as well as he stood from his couch.

His ribs (or rather the rib on his right side) protested a bit but he ignored it and took the intraveinous out of his flesh. It was nothing against the Cruciatus curse. The wizard then took two small steps to see if his legs could hold him and smiled wearily. He felt as if he had taken a full Skelegrow cauldron but he could walk. It was something.

"If you don't eat, you'll die," the teenager said in his back.

Harry ignored him and looked around him for his wand. Once he had it, he would immediately apparate in the Japanese Ministry of Magic and then call his family. That was quite the good plan, he couldn't believe that he hadn't had it before. Seriously, he was afraid at his former stupidity. That was quite the idiocy.

But at least, he quickly checked it, he didn't feel as if his magic was tightly constricted in his chest. He didn't know what had happened during his fainting spell but he felt a lot better than before. Seems like demons knew human anatomy better than Muggles. Strange but useful right now.

"Well," the wizard muttered as he continued searching for his wand. "That's too bad but I won't eat you. Merlin, who would have thought that I would have to say those words..." Harry shook his head in disbelief and began to pat the couch to see if his wand had slipped between the cushions.

The teenager frowned and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. The wizard immediately tensed and swiftly turned his head to glare at the boy before he shrugged it off and continued looking for his wand.

"You need to eat," the boy insisted while his frown increased. Harry huffed lightly. "I know it because you're Calling me."

"Young man," Harry shook his head and softly sighed before he looked at the frowning teenager. "I'm sure that you're a nice fellow but I didn't call you. I don't even know your name! So, please, stop pestering me on eating you and help me find my wand."

"It's with the manager," the teen said calmly and Harry froze.

He slowly turned his head to look at the white haired boy and widened his eyes.

"What is with the manager?" he quietly asked, his body thrumming while he considered multiple plans on stealing his wand because he sure as hell needed to find the Japanese Ministry of Magic. And to make some clothes.

What the hell was he even wearing?

It seemed like some kind of old café garb. Harry was pretty sure that he had never been a waiter, even if his relatives liked to treat him like one (tips non included).

"Your stick," the teenager answered with a small shrug. "You always tried to poke our eyes with it so the manager took it."

Okay. That was the definite proof that he had been an idiot. What kind of wizard tried to poke a demon's eye out with his wand when he could simply apparate away and, you know, live another day?

It seems like Harry was that kind of wizard.

Harry groaned in self-pity and vividly shook his head before he walked towards the door. He was going to retrieve his wand, leave that house and find the Japanese Ministry of Magic and once he was there, firecall Ginny or Hermione. Yes, that was quite the fireproof plan. Pun not intended.

Also, his magic seemed to approve it because it rumbled happily around him while he exited what had seemed to be a small living room and ended in a corridor. The wizard followed his intuition and went down the stairs until he ended in another corridor (that house was quite the maze). By then, the smell of coffee was so strong that he felt it pull him towards a door and he pushed it open until he ended into what could only have been a café room.

"Merlin, Hermione will love this place," Harry murmured as he observed the round tables, the quiet clients sipping their cups of coffee and the waiters with the same clothes as him. And above everything else, there were a lot of people reading.

Indeed, Hermione would love that place.

But Harry wasn't there to look for place for his best friend so he narrowed his eyes and glanced around until his eyes stopped on a man. The latter had a grandfatherly expression while he talked with one of the customers and the wizard almost growled when he saw the familiar wand peeking through the work coat pocket.

So, like every man on a mission, Harry ignored everything around him and quickly stalked towards the older man, not noticing that the white haired teenager was following him with a frown on par. Once the wizard was next to the old man, he politely coughed and waited for the other to notice him.

The man blinked, excusing himself to his customer (a pregnant woman with a lovely smile) and (finally) looked at Harry. The latter tightly smiled at him and patted his hip with a hand while he stretched the other towards the older man.

"I see that you feel better," the man said with a relieved sigh.

Harry refrained from rolling his eyed and nodded.

"Indeed, I feel _so_ good that I want to go back home," he said through his gritted teeth before he smiled (falsely so) at the other male. "Could you please give me back that stick, it's needed to get back home."

The man slightly widened his eyes in surprise and nodded after some seconds of hesitation before he fetched the wizard's wand and gave it to him.

"Thank you," Harry politely said seconds before he left the establishment.

The old man blinked and narrowed his eyes. He exchanged a look with the teen and just as quickly as the wizard, he exited the café and followed the dark haired man.  
The latter noticed him right away and stopped walking, his arms folded over his chest while he waited for the old man to explain why he had chased him.

"You left in such a hurry that you didn't leave me the time to introduce myself," the man told him once he was in front of Harry. "I'm Yoshimura, the manager of Anteiku, the café you just left, as well as the 20th ward."

"Harry," the wizard simply said with a small nod. Then he pursed his lips and slightly narrowed his eyes. "Farewell."

And just like that, Harry left Anteiku and its ward. (It had been way _too_ easy)

Yoshimura frowned and glanced at Yomo who had followed him in the shadows.

"Did he eat?" he asked in a stern voice.

Yomo shook his head and the manager sighed heavily.

"Let's call everyone," he calmly said. "There's a binge eater kakuja out there now."

The teenager frowned and opened his mouth, wanting to protest, but quickly shut it. Even if the man had been able to normally speak, it didn't mean that he had stopped to be so ravenous like he had been during those last weeks.

He needed to tell Uta.

The dark haired ghoul had been able to track down the bleached teen when he had been delirious. Now that he was slightly saner than before, Yomo didn't know what would his next move be.

* * *

The first thing Harry did once he was sure that no one was following him was transfigure his bow tie into a coat similar to his Auror uniform. Except not in purple. Harry hated purple, it was so _not_ his color.  
Then, he walked (or rather used the tube) until he ended somewhere in Akihabara. From what he could remember of his Auror classes about foreign countries and their Ministry location, the Japanese one was in a temple somewhere in a place named Akihabara. That didn't help him because Akihabara was huge. As in '_you could fit two Hogwarts in here and still have enough place to throw a rave_' huge. It seriously made Hagrid's little brother look like a dwarf. Yes, it was _that_ huge.

Harry sighed heavily as he avoided another maid trying to make him go into her den (so what if he was traumatized by maids? Try being seduced by one after seeing a harpy wearing maid's clothes. It just didn't work. At all) and glanced at his wand.

He hadn't wanted to use it and it was his last resort but Harry was getting tired of seeing Muggles bustling around him. He wanted to see his family, kiss Ginny and hug his son.

So he straightened his back, tightened his grip on his wand and took a deep breath. He was in the middle of a crow, in a really bustling street and surrounded by Muggles. And somewhere near the Ministry of Magic in Japan. Harry seriously hoped that the Japanese had a sense of humor because after what he was going to pull, he would need it.

He closed his eyes, clearing his mind and thought of his family. Then, just as he pictured Ginny hugging James while they walked home without looking at him and yet smiling heartily, Harry opened his eyes and incanted.

_"Expecto Patronum!"_

Immediately his silver stag came out of his wand and began to prance around him, dispelling the crowd around him and making him the center of their attention.

_'Well,'_ Harry grimly thought while he thinly smiled at the surprised crowd who was taking pictures of his patronus. '_Let's see if the Japanese are as hospitable as they say.._.'

Two hours passed and no Japanese Aurors came to curse him for using magic in front of Muggles. In fact, no one came. Just Muggles taking pictures passed around him and Harry quickly ended like some kind of street attraction, frowning as his stag had to avoid some children that had wanted to play with it.

This was bad. This hadn't been planned.

Harry's frown increased and he rubbed pensively his chin while he dispelled his patronus, ignoring the boos from the crowd while he walked away.

So the patronus hadn't worked to make the Aurors come after him. Maybe if he used a more... _evil_ spell in front of Muggles?

Harry scowled. He didn't want to hurt anyone, just to go back home. And for that, he needed an access to his vault or a chimney connected to England. (Portkey didn't work when one was hopping from a continent to an other)

Merlin, even a broom would have been enough!

He angrily kicked a pebble and ignored the indignant shout that came from a muggle that had been hit by it right on his shin. The wizard continued walking, pondering over using an Imperius on a muggle before he suddenly stopped on his tracks. He had felt someone following him (thank to his reflexes honed after years of fighting dark wizards) and that could only mean one thing.

The Japanese Aurors had finally found him.

Harry grinned and continued walking, deliberately selecting an empty alley hole where no one could interrupt them, before he stopped right on a dead end. He smirked to himself and, just as he heard steps behind him, turned around to point his wand at the chest of an unknown male.

A bloody teenager, no more than fifteen, with purple hair and surprised eyes.

"I await excuses," the purple haired boy said with a haughty voice.

Harry merely blinked before he sighed and facepalmed. He ignored the teenager's rant about being hit by a rock and annoying classmates (he didn't want to know what was the relation between those two facts) and how he was going to eat him, preferring to go into a self-pity party on how he was always unlucky.

Well, that left him with no other choice than the Imperius, right?

Harry sighed and silently cursed the ranting teen, cutting him right on the middle of a sentence about delicious looking biceps (what the hell was he even talking about...) and the wizard cocked his head when he felt the teenager's tentative resistance against his will.

For a muggle, the boy had quite a drive.

That would make him a terrifying enemy, Harry considered before he shrugged.

Once the Aurors came to take him, the boy would be under an Obliviatus and would forget about him so no need to worry about a brand new enemy.

Except that no one came.

A whole hour passed and Harry glanced at the cursed teenager, faintly noticing that the boy was wearing a school uniform (that looked quite pricey. If he had been someone else, he would have considered kidnapping to make some pocket money) and that his purple hair was natural. Not bleached, Harry couldn't wrap his mind around that fact, a muggle having purple hair. (Why purple of all the colors?)

Merlin, this wasn't an animal, or whatever the Japanese called their cartoons.

And as the waiting increased, so did the boy's resistance. The purple haired teen was still trying to break the curse and Harry had raised his eyebrows his surprise when he saw the boy actually move without him telling him to do so.

But when he saw the tentacle looking thing get out of the boy's back and slither around his right arm, the wizard quickly understood why a muggle had resisted so well his Imperius.

Seriously, a _muggle resisting_ _his Imperius_. What a joke.

But more seriously, what was it with Japan and demons? That was already the third he had met in his whole life and the three had been in Japan.

Harry sighed and swiftly casted a Petrificus on the teenager before he undid the Impero. The purple haired boy frowned when he felt the curse vanish and tried to attack the wizard only to be stopped by the fact that he couldn't move an inch.

"What are you doing," the teenager scowled and waited for his answer yet Harry didn't say anything.

Mostly because he didn't have an idea about what he was doing.

Kidnapping a demon teenager? Waiting for non existing Aurors (he had come to the sad conclusion that there wasn't going to be anyone looking for him)?

So Harry opted on interrogating the teen. Because why not.

"And you," he retorted with an even voice, "what were you doing?"

The teenager looked at him like he thought he was an idiot.

"I've heard that you don't eat raw meat," he answered after a little silence during which they both glared at each other. "So I wanted to invite you to a restaurant. I'm sure that the meals served there would be better than the ones in that dingy café."

Harry frowned and eyed carefully the purple haired boy. From what he could see of the teenager's face, the boy really wanted him to follow him to that restaurant. Had he been a muggle, Harry would have accepted because he didn't have any money and couldn't use magic to make himself something to eat.

But that boy was a demon with a tentacle looking thing that came out of his back. (That was actually a little bit disgusting)

"I'll have to refuse that proposition," Harry suavely answered while he carefully stepped around the demon and walked, without turning his back to him, towards the bustling street. "Maybe another time..."

"Next time, _c'est_ _promis_!" the demon cackled happily and Harry discreetly rolled his eyes. Seriously who did he think he talked to? The wizard could totally see his glee and hunger. _"Arrivederci,_ my sweet binge eater!"

* * *

Harry didn't undo the Petrificus until he was three wards away from the demon creep. (It didn't make him feel safer but he couldn't let that demon under it, it used magic for nothing)

But he tried to ignore that disturbing feeling of having met his future killer (or stalker) and tried to find another plan to go back home. There always was the muggle way but Harry seriously didn't want to get on a metallic thing that flew without any magic and used propulsion to do it. Without forgetting the fact that he was a wizard with a strong magic. It could disturb the airplane in its flight and make it crash.

Harry didn't want his life to end like that so it didn't leave him a lot of options.

He could take a boat. It was like that that the European wizards colonized America after all.  
But Harry wasn't that great above water, it always reminded him that time in the Hogwarts lake and then reminded him of Cedric's death. So, yeah, it wasn't something that Harry liked.

Thus, his desperation at the Japanese Ministry of Magic's lack of reaction after cursing a demon on his ground. Weren't they a little bit too lax?

Harry ended up sitting on a bench in the middle of a playground, trying to ignore how much of a creeper he must have looked when they were so many children around him, and he sighed heavily. He heard small steps carefully approaching him and decided to ignore them as well. The wizard rolled absentmindedly his wand between his fingers, trying to find another idea, no matter how idiot it sounded (come on, he had already done worse with going back to that hospital).

But he quickly forgot about his desperate search for new ideas when he heard a small cough and an annoyed huff.

Harry blinked and finally moved his eyes away from his feet (that were covered by two newspapers transfigured into really classy looking shoes, Harry was a beast at transfiguring shoes) to look at a child. The latter had ruffled blond hair and a (normally) smiling mouth that was for now turned into a pout.

It made him think of his son and Harry flinched at the thought. He needed to go back home.

"Yes?" he said in a soft voice, trying to mask his hurt and smiling at the boy.

The kid didn't seem to believe his nice smile and furrowed his eyebrows, making look even cuter but Harry swiftly crushed that thought.

"You're in Kaneki's place," the boy stated while he folded his arms over his little chest.

"Kaneki?" Harry repeated while he slightly tilted his head.

It seemed like a name so it meant that the boy had a friend. Harry swiftly glanced around and finally localized the boy's friend. It was a kid with dark hair cut into a simple haircut that Harry recognized as the '_I couldn't care less about my haircut so do whatever you want with it_'-cut that he always ended with during his childhood, and with a book in his hands.

The book made him think of Hermione and he smiled, this time more honestly, at the boy before he slowly got up.

"I'm sorry for that," he told to the blond haired kid.

It was a nice boy, looking out for his friend, it made him think of Ron. That made him flinch.

He needed to find a telephone booth and call Hermione's muggle phone, just to make sure that the muggle doctor hadn't lied to him.

"Enjoy your book," he added before he left the playground.

"What a weirdo," the blond kid commented with a puzzled face.

"Hide!" Kaneki immediately chided him while he slowly sat on his designated place. "Don't say that, you were the one who was rude to him!"

"Yeah, yeah," Hide shrugged off the comment with a smile and smiled at his friend. "You seem to like him, are you hiding something, Kaneki?"

The dark haired kid furrowed his eyebrows, not noticing the little jab, and glanced at his book cover before he nervously bit his lips.

"He kind of looked like this book hero," he explained in a hushed voice.

"Huh?" Hide went to glance at the book and furrowed his eyebrows. "There are too many words! What's it called, Kaneki?"

"_Harry Potter and the philosopher's stone_," the other kid answered with a tiny smile. "It's quite good."

* * *

And like I promised, Kaneki appeared in this chapter. Another ghoul did too. Fueguchi is totally canon and Hinami's dad. At least, he had some lines in this story. And he will appear a bit more because who doesn't like a kick-ass doctor/loving dad?

Also, to further explain what the heck happened with Harry in the previous chapters, I'll explain it now as it will never be further explained in the story. (I think)  
Harry had been pierced/skewered to death by a Skrewt, thus making quite an injury in his lower stomach. That caused internal bleeding (and thus blood in his lungs). Normally, once he had ended in the hospital, they would have scanned him and looked at his radios. Except that his magic interfered (making his scans impossible to analyze as well as his radios) and that he healed too quickly to make the muggle doctors realize that something was wrong with his lungs.

And then, there is his "stupidity". Harry was in shock, having been almost killed, then transfered to another realm and finally by slowly drowning/asphyxiating to death. That made him regress to his instincts (the ghoul ones) and he reacted as such. Also, whenever he apparated, it compressed the blood in his chest (explaining why he felt as if his magic was constricted, it was just blood) and made him feel even worse. At the end of the day, Harry was (instinctively) scared of using his magic and worsening his state, thus why he only used small and unnoticeable spells.

And finally, the reasons of his return to the hospital will be explained by the muggles in the next chapters so stay attentive. (Sorry for the big - and medical jumbo - note)


	4. Prologue: Part IV

**What can I say about this chapter? There are finally some explanations about Harry's state, people asking to be eaten (not kidding, want am I even writing...) and finally, a really big spoiler. For pretty much everyone as the chapter 142 hasn't been translated yet. Yes, I'm that evil.**

**And, now, to answer the anons:**

Pyrokitty: Harry will find out for the books at the end of the prelude. It's near though.

iie: Harry's an idiot and it won't change until he realizes that he's in no other world. But don't worry, once the true story begins, he will get back to his clever and badass self.

Reirei: It's a miracle but I updated.

**And that's it, I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"For the last fucking time, I don't know you! I've never heard of you before you called so leave me alone!"

Harry hung up the phone and thrummed his fingers on the greasy glass of the telephone booth, his green eyes darkening in worry as he remembered the previous call. Hermione hadn't answered his call but a total stranger did. The man had seemed aggravated, saying that he had had enough of Japanese calling him at the middle of the night when he had to sleep because he was a working man, you know? He had to wake up early and go to his work so could he please stop the fuck with the impromptu calls?

The wizard leaned his head against the glass, his eyes watching without really seeing the crowd outside of the telephone booth. He took a deep breath and let out a shaky sigh.

"Merlin, Potter," Harry weakly whispered. "In what kind of shit did you fall..."

The wizard faintly laughed and closed his eyes.

No Japanese Aurors to contact, Hermione's trusty telephone number having been suddenly relocated to an angry muggle, and his stomach was rumbling unhappily because he still hadn't ate something since he woke up in that little coffee house.

He was just_ so _fucked.

Harry took another shuddery sigh and immediately tensed when he felt something tap lightly against the telephone booth glass. He opened his eyes and glared at whoever had disturbed his self-pitying moment but refrained from doing it when he saw a perfect stranger smiling gently at him. The wizard narrowed his eyes and didn't move from his spot inside the telephone booth. He didn't know that man and was pretty sure that the latter had never seen him.

Yet the man, a typical Japanese with dark hair and brown eyes, was smiling at him like he was an old friend.

Harry shuddered under those heartwarming eyes and smile, and felt something akin to a tingle run over his back and move until it concentrated over his shoulder blades. His pupils thinned into two slits and he felt his mouth water when the stranger tapped another time the glass and articulated something.

"_You_." Harry furrowed his brows and leaned at bit more over the glass to better see those lips move. "_Must_." The noise outside was so loud that he couldn't hear what the stranger was saying. Yet he could decipher it from his lips. "_Be_." Harry widened his eyes. Maybe that stranger was an Auror? It was possible, maybe they had been delayed by all those demons roaming their streets.

"_Hungry_," the stranger said and at the same time broke all of Harry's illusions.

So it wasn't an Auror but a gentle soul who had noticed his hunger.

Harry frowned.

How could have this perfect stranger known that he was hungry when he had been in a telephone booth and his stomach rumbles couldn't have been heard?

The tingle on his shoulder blades increased.

Harry shuddered, his breath coming out in little pants while his pupils widened until they were framed by two thin green circles.

The stranger's brown eyes morphed into black and red, the crowd not noticing it as he had pressed his face against the telephone booth. They were now nose to nose, only separated by a thin glass. Harry couldn't move, his heart was loudly beating in his chest and he could hear his blood rush to his head.

The demon's face morphed into a grimace of despair and his red pupils became mere dots.

"So eat me," the stranger breathed out in a pained and shuddering voice.

The wizard blinked, trying to push aside the panic blooming in his chest and the pain blossoming on his shoulder blades, and nervously licked his lips. As he did so, the green eyed man noticed an unknown flavor in the air and gulped. That smell had increased his hunger by heaps and he quickly began to breathe by his mouth, unwilling to smell it again. Harry shook his head and fixed his gaze on the demon outside, the latter was still grimacing in pain, as if he had been forced to come out to him.

"W-why are you telling me that?" Harry asked in a whisper even if a glass separated them and the cacophony outside probably smothered his voice.

The demon's face contracted in pain and his breath briefly fogged the glass.

"_Eat me."_

Harry widened his eyes when he clearly heard the male's voice in the midst of the outside noise.

"Eat me," the demon said in a seemingly pleading voice. "But stop Calling us... It hurts."

"What are you..." Harry furrowed his brows and asked.

But before he could even finish his sentence, the demon's face contorted into pure pain and the wizard widened his eyes in horror when he saw what had cause the stranger's pain. A purplish red tentacle had pierced the demon right on his chest and his blood was now dripping on all over the telephone booth.

Harry faintly heard screams and screeches, white noise buzzing in his ears while he observed with shocked eyes the tentacle come out of the demon's chest in a slow motion, blood gushing from the hole, and return to a figure standing in front of the telephone booth.

It was a teenager girl, her face smirking with contempt at him before she swiftly turned on her heels and left with the panicked crowd.

Standing in the telephone booth, Harry looked at the deathly injured demon leaning over the door and gulped. He could feel trickle of saliva coming out of his mouth and his stomach was as empty as ever. The smell of blood was hovering around him, pressuring him.

Harry closed his eyes and willed himself to disappear.

He apparated with a loud crackle, his empty stomach turning and leaving him on his knees while he loudly heaved, his fingers digging on the moist ground while he tried to not retch his bile all over the grass. Without success though.

"M-mister? Are you ok?"

A tiny and childish voice faintly echoed around him. Harry groaned weakly and tried to get back on his feet. However, a new fit of heaves racked through his body and he tumbled on his retchings.

"Mister!" This time, the child sounded preoccupied and almost panicked.

Harry coughed and weakly wiped his dirty mouth. He slowly knelt in the midst of his waste and finally glanced around him. He promptly recognized his surroundings, it was the small playground where he had brooded hours ago. Except that it was pretty empty now and that creepers were probably coming out now.

But that didn't explain why there was a little boy looking at him with worrying eyes.

"_Yeah_," the wizard finally answered, reverting to English without even noticing it. "_I'm fine_."

The boy furrowed his brows and tilted his head before he scrunched his nose.

"_Sorry, me not speak English_," the kid said in a broken English and making at the same time Harry smile fondly at him.

"No," the latter whispered while he faintly shook his head and made sure that he was speaking in Japanese, "I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm alright."

The kid frowned, his honest face expressing how he hadn't been fooled by the adult's answer and Harry smiled another time.

The rumbling in his stomach had finally receded and he could finally breathe without feeling saliva pooling in his mouth. His nostrils flared a bit when he smelled a sweet and almost nostalgic smell coming from the little boy.

Harry wiped his mouth and took a deep breath, the clean smell coming from the kid calming his panicked mind and he closed his eyes, remembering faintly his son and wife.

"I'm _alright,"_ he repeated with a stronger voice. "_I'm alright and everything will be alright."_

The kid furrowed his brows and pursed his lips. It was evident that he didn't believe the wizard but he didn't say anything, his dark eyes looking with a eerily intense stare at the latter. The little boy hugged his book closer to his chest and hesitated for a brief moment before he swiftly bowed, his ruffled locks hanging lopsidedly over his forehead, and he left the playground without a word.

But Harry didn't mind it, he was too busy thinking over his next move. He needed to contact his friends and family. He was already planning on hacking a boat so he could go back to Europe (or even China, he wasn't difficult) when something disturbed his plans.

The kid stumbled over a rock and fell on the dusty ground.

Even if Harry had already enough in his plate (with his sudden idiocy, apparating in Japan and whatnot), he didn't have a sole bad bone in him. Therefore, he couldn't ignore the kid who had fell right in front of him.

The adult promptly walked towards the fallen kid and swiftly knelt, his waiter pants getting dirty with the dust and dirt, before he glanced with worried eyes at the boy. The latter was curled on the ground, his forehead leaning over his forearms while he gnawed on his lips. His face was scrunched over in pain and he was breathing in deep breaths, something that Harry was pretty familiar as he had done the same when he was a child and had been beaten by Dudley.

The kid was hurt but didn't want anyone else to know it.

Harry frowned and bit pensively his lips. Asking the boy if he needed help would only hurt his feelings. That much he knew. But he still wanted to help him.

"Are you able to stand up?" he asked after a little while during which the boy stayed still.

The latter slowly lifted his head and raised his eyes until they fell on Harry's face. The adult was expressing genuine worry for the boy and the younger male let out a shaky sigh before he weakly nodded and began to move. He swiftly stood up, his right arm dusting his clothes while the left one continued hugging his book against his chest.

Harry sighed in relief and smiled wearily at the kid, discreetly checking if the boy had an injury. And, just as his eyes were passing over the kid's knees and reaching his stomach covered by a slightly filthy shirt, the wizard felt his heart stop.

Mostly because he had finally seen the title of the child's book.

The adult nervously moistened his lips and coughed, he felt as if his throat was constricted by something and he could hear his heartbeat echoing in his head.

"Thank you mister," the boy said in a meek voice.

Harry didn't hear him and blinked, his eyes taken by the book.

"That book," he whispered just as the boy was readying himself to leave the playground for sure.

"Yes?" the kid had been taken aback by his question and he stopped walking, turning his head to look with wide eyes at the adult.

"That book," Harry repeated with a stronger voice as his face paled. "Can I see it?"

The boy furrowed his brows and took a small step back.

Harry opened his mouth but quickly shut it. He could see why he had scared the kid and didn't have anything to say to appease him. So he just stayed quiet and waited for the boy to decide if he was going to show him his book or just run away.

Frankly speaking, Harry would have run.

But the boy just knitted his brows and, munching over his lips, reluctantly gave him his book.

"Thank you," the wizard told him in a breathless voice.

Harry didn't hear the boy's answer, his eyes taken by the title and he began to turn the pages, sometimes stopping to read some lines and promptly going back of turning the pages.

Everything, from every little word, was an accurate depiction of his first year at Hogwarts. _Everything_.

The tingling feeling over his shoulder blades came back and the dryness in his mouth increased until Harry felt as if he was dying. He closed the book and glanced at the author's name, furrowing his brows when he saw the unfamiliar name.

"Where did you buy it?" he asked when the sudden thought that it could be one of his biographies came to his mind.

The kid was surely from a wizard family. Harry knew that his name was famous even in Asia. That boy was his ticked to go back home.

"At the XXX library," the kid answered with a puzzled look. "In the foreigners section..."

Great, Harry nodded to himself with a decided expression and, after biding the kid a goodbye, he left the playground with a small hop in his steps. He had finally a lead to go home! Finally!

The wizard traveled until he found the said library and quickly lost all of his spirit when he found out that the shop was closed for the night. However, it only meant that he had to wait for the morning to finally see if there was a wizard at the counter to help him.

"Great," Harry muttered to himself as he looked around him to find if there was a place where he could crash for the night.

It was a busy road with a lot of closed for the night shops and cafés still open for whoever wanted to drink and eat something. But no hotel at the sight. The wizard sighed and he tried to muffle his stomach's rumbles as the latter was still going strong. Of course, he could always find a hotel room and get back to the XXX library tomorrow morning. In fact, it would be the logical thing to do. However, Harry didn't want to move from his spot. Or rather, he felt as if he couldn't.

His empty stomach had finally got the better of him and his shivering legs didn't want to move. The wizard briefly tried to apparate away, maybe to the strange cafe where he had woken up that morning.

But it was all for nought as Harry couldn't even concentrate a sliver of his magic.

He slowly fell on the ground, in front of all the bystanders and some of them stopped to look at him with face filled with pity. Harry couldn't find in him the will to get up and leave, to stop being their object of pity.

He was just so tired. And the tingling in his shoulder blades had increased into a dull pain that distracted him from finally using his magic.

And, just as he was about to fall unconscious on the ground, Harry felt something poke his head.

He slightly grunted but didn't move. Couldn't move.

"Heeeey," a female voice muttered above him. "You alive?"

Harry fainted.

* * *

When he woke up, Harry was surprised to find out that he wasn't in a street or being eaten by somebody. (Yes, that part had really traumatized him)

Instead, he was laying on a dusty couch and he could faintly heard a clock ticking somewhere in the room. The wizard slowly sat on the couch, his eyes looking everywhere for his glasses and he let out a small relieved sigh when he found them on the little table in front of the couch. Once he had his glasses on his nose, Harry glanced around him and blinked in surprise. He wasn't in a hospital nor in that little café, but in a dusty room full of books. They were everywhere, on the shelves, on the floor and he even saw one laying open on the door handle. That sight comforted him, it reminded him of Hermione.

"Ah, you're awake!"

A small voice shook him from his memories and Harry tensed when he noticed that there had been someone else in the room that he hadn't seen before. It was a teenager girl with ruffled brown hair and wide eyes shining with curiosity. She was nursing a cup full of dark coffee and, just as Harry looked at her, she drank a little sip of it while dangling her legs from her spot on the kitchen counter.

"W-wh..." Harry spluttered as he tried to understand how he had ended with a teen during his unconsciousness.

"Who? What? Why? When? Where?" the girl tilted her head with a wide grin and she took another sip of her coffee. "I could say the same thing but I'll let you be the first to ask them!"

Harry clenched his fingers on his trousers and took a deep breath. The girl was throwing him out of the loop, he couldn't let her do it.

"Why did you take me here?" Harry asked her after considering what kind of question would be better with the teenager.

"Good question but you could have done better," the girl nodded with a small huff. "First," she raised a finger and grinned at him, "I took you here because you were causing quite a ruckus in the street. And second," another finger up. "Let's get over with the trivia! Who are you?"

"Harry Potter," the wizard reluctantly answered her.

The girl pursed her lips and suddenly smacked them as if she had had an idea.

"Like the Potter book?" she asked him.

Harry perked up and widened his eyes.

"Yes," he almost quivered with excitation on the couch. "You read it?"

"Who didn't?" the girl retorted with a small shrug. "It was distracting enough, a magical world hidden from our eyes, where creatures from all kind of legends coexisted with wizards... But the protagonist's innocence won't last long though, not with the foreshadowing. He did kill a man when he was eleven."

Harry felt all of his hopes crumble down as he slowly realized that the book was mere fiction for the girl.

"So it isn't real?" he muttered to himself. "It isn't a biography?"

"Oh?" the girl cooed as she cocked her head in a bird like action. "Could you perhaps be the Harry Potter from the book? Was the stick in your pocket your wand?"

"Was?" Harry stressed over that simple word and bolted from the couch to shook the girl by her shoulders. "What did you do with it?!"

"Don't worry," the girl told him with a smile. "It's right here." She patted the kitchen counter with her right hand and Harry sighed in relief when he saw his wand.

He quickly took it in his hand and flexed his wrist, red sparks coming from the tip of his wand.

"I see," the girl whispered with an amazed voice. "You're really him! Would that mean that you got out of the book?"

Harry furrowed his brows and actually considered that option.

The Skrewts had never been a regularized species and no one knew what kind of power they really had. So it could be that he had indeed crossed universes. Even if it all felt really wrong with him and that he just wanted to go back to his home, drink a Butterbeer with his wife and then go to sleep.

However, no matter how much he wished for it to happen, Harry was still stuck in a dusty apartment with a total stranger with no means to get back home. But that didn't mean that Harry was going to let it affect him and wear him down.

First, he needed to understand that new world. And then he would look for a way to go back to his.

"Yes," he answered with a decided tone.

The girl briefly squealed and she jumped from the counter to prance around the wizard, eyeing him analytically.

"I see, I see!" she repeated with enthusiasm. "How old are you? Did you kill Voldemort? Did you die?"

"Twenty-eight, yes, no."

The girl's dark eyes twinkled in happiness and she acquiesced before she suddenly calmed down.

"You need to tell me everything," she told him with a serious voice. "But first, we need to do something with your abilities."

"Abilities?" Harry raised a perplexed eyebrow and waited for the girl to explain herself.

"The Call," the latter shrugged as she went back to the counter to take her cup. "You're calling for help like a madman. It's one of the reasons that made me took you, you know? You were Calling every ghoul in the ward."

Calling every ghoul? Harry furrowed his brows even more and suddenly remembered how the two demons had talked about him during his brief madness. And how that doctor hadn't stopped interrogating him about ghouls.

"Ghouls," he said to make a point. "They aren't harmless and noisy creatures here, right?"

"They are like that in the book?" the girl seemed interested and weirdly amused by that fact but she quickly began to smile once more. "They are like humans here. Except that they eat humans."

"Do they have black eyes with red pupils?"

The girl's smile widened.

"Yes," she approved. "They have kakugans (that's the name of their eyes, by the way) and kagunes. The last ones are their weapons. Their form varies from ghoul to ghoul."

"Can those kagune look like black wings?" Harry inquired as he remembered the white haired demon.

"So you met someone with a ukaku," the girl commented. "That's the name of the kakugans that are on the shoulders. They are other names too, koukaku for under the shoulder blade, rinkaku for the middle of the back and the bikaku for the end of it. They have all their weaknesses and strong points though."

"You seem to know a lot about ghouls," the wizard pointed with a small frown.

"I've read a good book about it. And I'm good at observing people," the girl rebuffed with a shrug. "What about you? How did a wizard end up like a ghoul?"

"A magical creature sent me here and I've been sick," Harry simply answered. "What about that '_call_'? How do I stop doing it?"

"By eating," the girl grinned at him and put down her cup on the counter before she sauntered to the fridge. "This should be enough."

Harry suddenly remembered the horrible time with the chocolate snack as well as how the teenager back in the café had told him to eat him. Or how everyone, or rather every ghoul, he had met since had asked him to eat them.

"I can't eat humans," he told to the girl even if it was impossible that she stored human meat in her fridge. She was human after all.

"You _can't_? Or you _don't want to_?" she asked him with her two eyebrows raised in a mock pity.

"Not that," Harry retorted. "Even if it won't sit well with me, I would eat it if it was the only thing I could eat. I need to live if I want to get back home."

And it was true. Harry was ready to do anything to get back to his world. _Anything_.

"Could you perhaps be a kakuja?" the girl tilted her head and her smile widened even more. "You do smell like one."

"Kakuja?" Harry was getting tired of all those new words. But he felt as if he had already heard those words before.

"A cannibalistic ghoul," the girl's smile was now a toothy grin. "Like me."

Harry felt a shiver run on his back and he quickly pointed his wand to the girl's chest, his heart beating madly as he considered all of the possible ways to escape from the dusty apartment. He immediately began to concentrate so he could apparate away.

"Don't worry," the girl told him without ever stopping to smile. "I won't eat you. Not when you have such an interesting story that I still have to hear!"

That didn't relax Harry at all.

"I'll teach everything that you need to know and even more," she added with a calm voice even if her eyes shone with dark excitement. "How to fight the Doves, how to lure out ghouls and all the good spots in Tokyo. What do you think about it?"

Harry's wand didn't move from the girl's chest and the wizard didn't even dare to blink. He had seen how fast those demons, no they were ghouls, moved.

"I'd need a place to sleep and something to eat regularly," he finally breathed without moving. "And I need to know something."

"My house is your house," the girl opened her arms to engulf the dingy and dusty room with the tiny kitchen. "What do you want to know?"

"Two things," Harry clarified as the tip of his wand lightened threateningly. "First, is it normal for ghouls to have fits of unexplained idiocy?"

"Depends on what you consider idiocy," the girl scrunched her face and scratched her neck. "What happened to you?"

"I went back to the hospital where I knew that some kind of policeman wanted to interrogate me," the wizard reluctantly admitted. "And then I apparated in a backstreet and killed three men before I went into a further state of madness."

"Pardon me if this sound really rude but were you wet?"

Harry blinked in shock and almost lost his hold on his wand.

"What?" he squeaked. Yes, he, Harry Potter, proud Auror of the wizard British Isles, had squeaked like some random squeaky toy.

"I mean," the girl sighed and shrugged. She seemed almost annoyed and bashful to ask him such a thing but still did it. "When you had that fit of madness, after you killed those men (did you even eat them?), were you wet down there? As in was there some self-lubricant falling from your bottom?"

Harry blushed like a schoolgirl who was given her first sex ed. Or like a grown man who had been asked if he had gotten wet after killing three men. So, yes. He blushed until his face (and upper torso) became sherry red.

"Y-yes," he squeaked. Again.

The girl took a deep sigh. It seemed that she was as disturbed as he was. And that was slightly comforting for him because he was pretty much lost right now.

"Then the answer is obvious," she sighed. "You didn't get mad but you went into your first heat. Was there some ghoul when it began?"

"Just one," Harry answered as he remembered the dem-ghoul with the hair pulled back by a headband.

"Was it a male?"

The wizard nodded.

"Well," the girl shrugged as if she didn't care about what happened. "I hope that you're in friendly terms with him because next time that you will go into heat, you'll search for him."

"As in," Harry furrowed his brows and scowled in disgust. "_A mate_?"

"No," the teenager shook her head and chuckled darkly. "While ghouls do believe in the concept of mates, it doesn't happen like that. He's just something like your temporary proctor."

"Proctor," the man repeated as he branded that word in his mind.

"It's the name for those who protect weak ghouls when they go into heat. They act like mates yet aren't. You should be wary because they can get really bossy and annoying," she told him with another shrug.

"Do you have one?" Harry inquired as he suddenly remembered that the girl was a ghoul as well.

"**_No_**," she coldly retorted.

Harry was clever enough to understand that pushing that matter further would only end badly. So he decided to get back to the heat subject because it was weirdly fascinating to think that he, a grown male, could get into one.

"How often does a heat happen? Once a month? Once a year?" he asked before he suddenly thought of something. "And why does men also have them?"

"They happen once every two months and last five days, a week max," the girl immediately answered. "Male's heat are rare but happen. Their pregnancies never end well though."

"Pregnancy?" Harry squeaked. For the third time of the day. He was getting tired of it.

That or he was getting tired of being so shocked and terrified by mere words.

"Why do you think that there are heats?" the teen snorted. "Everything is there to reproduce, you know?"

"_Right_," Harry weakly muttered as he ran a hand through his hair.

He slowly went to sit in the couch as his knees felt wobbly. Once he was seated, he put his head on his thighs and tightly closed his eyes to calm himself. Harry faintly heard the girl move in the apartment and wasn't surprised that her voice sounded closer when she talked.

"You said that you wanted to ask me two things and that only was one thing..."

"Right," Harry said in a weak voice. He softly coughed, opened his eyes and looked up at the teen. "What's your name? It would only be normal if I knew my new roommate's name."

The girl grinned at him and stretched a hand for a handshake.

"I'm Eto," she said as Harry shook her hand. "But you can call me Takatsuki Sen."

"Well," Harry told her as he warily smiled at her. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sen."

* * *

**Yes, I know. That was quite the spoiler. But as I said in the beginning of the chapter, I'm evil like that. Also, the real story begins in the next chapter. As in, the Tokyo Ghoul plot starts now. **

**It's going to be a hell of a ride! **


	5. Chapter I

**Okay, so this chapter has probably a lot of typos and I'm really supposed to sleep but whatever.**  
**I really wanted to update tonight because, well... chapter 143 happened and I needed to be written. (And to think that I wanted to finish this chapter by the end of the month...)**

**Thus, here's the new chapter. And with a lot of things going on too. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter too, I was pretty happy by your reactions.**

**And now, I'm going to shut up and let you read.**

* * *

On the day Kaneki Ken's life changed for worse, Harry had actually been quite happy for once.

He had chatted a bit with Sen before the young woman had to leave for an appointment with her manager, went out to drink a cup of coffee while he read some abandoned newspaper about the increasing violence in the eleventh ward, pushed away some suitors (there were some who simply didn't understand no), kicked some asses, avoided the Doves and finally wandered in the streets while looking for his next meal.

Years had passed since he had arrived in this world and had to adapt, but Harry's diet hadn't changed. While he didn't have the same disgust that all ghouls had with human food, the wizard still couldn't stomach it. As he couldn't eat humans. However, he had quickly found out that ghoul meat was another story.

As such, he had wandered in the streets, carefully avoiding the twentieth ward, and had finally decided to hunt the Binge Eater that had recently caught the Doves' attention. Harry had sniffed the ghoul's sent and had began to follow it until he ended in a familiar café, making him frown in disapproval. Sen had always told him to avoid any contact with the pacific ghouls from the café Anteiku and Harry had always followed her advice.  
Until today that is.

He was getting hungry and he sure as hell didn't want to end calling everyone around him.

So, once he checked many times that the Binge Eater was indeed in the little café, Harry decided to continue with his plan. He was hungry and pretty sure that Sen would be too. The young woman always forgot to hunt whenever she was too busy thinking of her next work. Without forgetting the fact that Binge Eater always tasted extremely good. Harry unconsciously licked his lips and pushed open the door of the café, the bell faintly ringing as he walked in.

He immediately noticed the tenseness in the air and thinly smiled at the waitress, a teenager girl with indigo hair glaring at him, before he chose a sit in a corner of the café. It was near at couple of teenagers, two boys talking in hushed voices while they stole little glances at a young woman sitting near their table. She was reading a book with a faint smile, her fingers twisting a lock of her lavender hair while her eyes jumped from one page to another.

She was also the Binge Eater.

Harry narrowed his eyes and let out a small chuckle when he heard one of the teens say that he wanted to date her. If the dark haired teenager knew what the wizard knew about the lavender haired woman, he sure as hell wouldn't say that. The green eyed man briefly considered standing up and going to sit at the Binge Eater's table to make the teenager understand that it would be a bad idea but decided against it. Mostly because someone went to stand in front of him and making him unable to continue watching over the Binge Eater.

"What do you want," the indigo haired waitress hissed angrily.

Harry raised a perplexed brow and slightly cocked his head.

"A coffee," he deadpanned in a quiet voice to avoid attracting any unwanted attention. "Black and with one sugar. Along with your special of the day."

The waitress frowned, her mouth opening to retort something before she quickly shut it.  
From her smell, Harry deduced that she was a young ghoul and that she hated his guts. Not that he couldn't understand it as he was a kakuja, a cannibalistic ghoul. But she should also know that he only ate ghouls that went out of their ways and attracted unwanted attention. Notably Doves's.

The wizard leaned back on his chair and slightly raised his eyebrows when he met his prey's eyes when the latter peeked from above her book at him. He smirked at her and basked on her annoyed face.  
He had quite a bad reputation around the ghouls so it didn't really surprise him to see his prey so annoyed by his mere sight. However, it could be useful if it was enough to distract the woman from her hunt.

Harry wasn't stupid, he had seen how she frequently glanced at the two boys seating between their tables, how her eyes glinted in a carefully hidden hunger whenever they fell on the dark haired one and above everything else, how she had smiled in contempt when the boy had expressed his wish to date her.

He seemed like a good kid, not really someone that Harry wished to be eaten by a ghoul. So the wizard resolved himself the eat the ghoul before she ate the boy.

Well, it would make the hunt a little bit more exciting, he was getting bored of easy hunts.

The last time had been the worst, the ghoul had fallen on his knees at the very moment he had seen the wizard and that had done the trick. Maybe this time Harry would have the opportunity to use his kagune.

His lips stretched into a toothy grin and he noticed the lavender haired woman frown at him with disgust. He merely widened his grin and wriggled his eyebrows at her before he had to stop as the waitress had put down a cup full of coffee in front of him. Harshly too.

The coffee overflowed and some droplets stained his white polo. Harry pursed his lips into an annoyed expression but didn't comment on the evident distaste that the waitress was emitting. He merely glanced at her with hooded eyes and tilted his head.

"What about the special?" he asked calmly.

The waitress gritted her teeth and put a plate full of little pastries on the table. Harry smiled in happiness when he saw his favorite treacle tart in the lot and thanked her with a small nod.

"I don't know what you're doing here but don't mess with us," the waitress hissed at him in a hushed voice.

"I won't," Harry assured her as he used a spoon to cut the treacle tart and took a bit to his mouth. "I'm only here for her."

He swallowed the treacle tart and hummed in appreciation. Even if the pastry had been done by a ghoul, it was delicious. What a pity that he would have to vomit it later.

Meanwhile, the waitress glanced at the lavender haired ghoul and pursed her lips.

"Only her?" she asked him. Her eyebrows were furrowed and from her stance Harry understood that she also wanted the other woman gone.

"I don't eat Anteiku people," he whispered as he drank his coffee.

The waitress frowned and sternly nodded at him.

"I'll tell the manager," she said as she walked to the counter.

Harry watched her leave and faintly noticed one of the teen boys (the blond one) leave while the other stayed with a book open. The wizard frowned when he understood that the dark haired young was totally defenseless now.

Well, seems like his saving people problem was still as present as in his youth...

Harry chuckled grimly and calmly drank his cup of coffee, slowly eating the pastries and wondering when the lavender haired ghoul would make her pass. He needed to empty his stomach if he wanted to be in top condition during his hunt.  
However, the woman didn't move from her spot and it actually was the teenager who did the first move. When the dark haired teenager stood and went to the ghoul's place, Harry groaned weakly and face palmed.

There were some unspoken rules for the ghouls and one of them was that a ghoul never stole a hunt from another. However, a ghoul could totally kill another one to obtain her spoils. Also, hunting on ghoul's territory without their permission was a big no-no.

Thus, the fact that Harry was actually hunting the Binge Eater in her new territory while she was also hunting was teetering over the verge. And even more if the wizard dared to steal her prey (by protecting the boy, he was stealing him from her clutches).

But Harry didn't spend much time worrying about it as the couple left the café. The green eyed man frowned and threw some money on his table before he left the establishment as well. His nose lifted as he sniffed the Binge Eater's familiar and sugary smell, Harry narrowed his eyes when he noticed that they had taken a path with almost nobody around.

The wizard growled lowly and swiftly apparated on the nearest rooftop before he began to run, his shoulder blades beginning to burn in the all familiar feeling of his kagune. However, he didn't take it out, preferring to keep running while he searched for the two. Finally, he found them. They were talking near a bridge where a train was rushing and Harry narrowed his eyes when he distinctly sensed the lavender haired ghoul's kagune come out of her skin.

She had a rinkaku. Harry frowned and lightly gnawed on his lips, his stomach full of undigested pastries protested weakly but he ignored it.

The ghoul was already attacking the poor teenager and Harry swiftly took his wand out, his mind quickly going over the plethora of curses he knew that could actually stop her. Ghouls with rinkaku were the worst for him to battle, they always resisted his spells and he hated it.

However, before he even had the time to curse the lavender haired ghoul and save the boy, something totally unexpected happened. He briefly saw something move from the corner of his eyes and suddenly beams fell from the building in construction (where he had actually been) and crushed the ghoul.

Harry whistled softly as he waited for the dust to disappear, his eyes looking for whoever he had caught a glance and had dared to cut the props of the steel beams. He discreetly sniffed the air and immediately scowled when the familiar smell of blood (the boy's and that ghoul's blood), of the Binge Eater ghoul and of someone else that he also knew surrounded him.

"What are you doing here?" Harry harshly hissed as a ghoul wearing a clown mask walked towards him.

"What a surprise to see you here," the other said without even answering him.

Harry growled threateningly at the ghoul and the latter didn't even bat an eyelash behind their mask.

"Were you planning to eat her?" the masked ghoul asked him with a cheery voice.

The wizard didn't answer and glanced at the bloody mess under them. The boy was still critically injured and Harry sighed when he heard the familiars sirens from the ambulances approaching them.

"You planned all of this, the Binge Eater, even that boy," he stated while ambulances suddenly swarmed the place and began to move the two injured people. "Why?"

The clown masked ghoul merely cocked their head and giggled happily.

"Let's just say that the curtains open on this century best tragedy~" they cooed.

Harry made a disgusted face and watched the injured boy be moved into an ambulance while two men did the same with the Binge Eater.

"You owe me a meal," the wizard growled lowly while the clown stopped immediately to giggle. "I'd eat you but you'd taste atrociously bad. All of your creed would, I know it."

"Is that true? I wonder..." the ghoul pondered while they shifted their weight nervously.

But their nervousness was short-lived because they soon were back to their giggling self. And annoying Harry at the same time.

The wizard furrowed his brows and heavily sighed as he patted his disrupted stomach.

Today was truly proving to be a bad day.

His only hope resided on Sen, he crossed his fingers while he wished for the one eyed ghoul to actually remember for once that she had to eat. But, and mostly because one was never too careful, Harry swiftly began to plan something else.

He glared at the clown and stretched a hand towards them.

"What is it?" the latter asked him with a curious voice.

"Your phone," Harry clarified with an annoyed drawl. "Give it to me. Now."

"My," the masked ghoul cooed as they fanned their face with their right hand, "How pushy..."

Harry growled another time and didn't move an inch. The clown chuckled and finally relented, his left hand going to fetch his cellphone in his trouser pocket. The Clown threw the mobile at the wizard who caught it with a deft hand, thanks to his years being a Seeker.

He quickly ignored the Clown, their purpose having been attained, they were of a minor importance to him. Harry swiftly dialed the number that he had unfortunately memorised after having seen or heard it too often.

The wizard sighed heavily in preparation for what was to come and closed tightly his eyes.

All of this wouldn't have happened if he had killed the Binge Eater at the very moment she got out of the café. (he could have obliviated the teenager after it and the poor boy wouldn't have suffered so much)

But it was too late to regret things. Harry nodded once to himself and opened his eyes when someone finally answered him at the phone.  
"Yes?" the voice was full of suspicion. And it was normal as Harry had called in the middle of the night when everyone normal was supposed the sleep.

But the other had been awake and this strenghtened Harry's resolve.

"It's me," the wizard curtly said as he was aware that the Clown was still in front of him.

The masked ghoul had their head cocked in a mock curiosity and Harry refrained from rolling his eyes in annoyance.

The person on the phone made a small noise, trying to convey how much they hadn't an idea of who Harry could be and the wizard sighed another time. He was getting tired of what had happened tonight and he only wanted to eat something and go to sleep. He had to work tomorrow morning after all.

"It's me," he repeated in a tight voice, overly conscious of the giggling clown. "_Esmeralda_."

"Oh! _Magnifico_!" the person at the phone exclaimed in what could have been taken as joy. "The precious _Esmeralda_ has finally accepted my offer!"

Harry gritted his teeth and glared at the giggling Clown.

"Yes," he reluctantly admitted. "I'd like to see your restaurant. Tonight if possible."

"Of course, my dear," the other immediately answered. "I'll send someone, where are you?"

At this, Harry glanced at the suddenly silent Clown and raised an eyebrow. The latter huffed lightly and finally told him where they were.  
The person at the phone told him that a chauffeur was already on his way and Harry ended the call.

"You're such a cunning little boy," the Clown commented with a light and eerie voice.

Harry shrugged and threw the cellphone at the masked ghoul's head.

"You stole my hunt," he reminded the other. "I could have killed you and nobody would have say anything about it..."

"Who knows," the Clown told him with amusement soaking his voice. "Maybe it'd have been better if you did..."

Harry snorted and glanced at the sky. As always, the cloud and the light pollution impeded him from actually seeing the stars.

"I can always kill you," he whispered lightly.

The Clown giggled.

When the chauffeur arrived, the masked ghoul had already left since long ago and Harry was calmly waiting for him, sitting on the same spot the teenager boy had been hours ago.  
He was actually idly scratching the crusted blood on the floor when the man came.

It was a human with an advanced baldness and plumps cheeks as well as a permanent sweaty body. His heavy belly reposed on his thin legs and gave an impression of unbalanced equilibrium. All in all, Harry understood why the human had been employed by a ghoul and had survived to tell the tale.

He was just the most unappetizing human Harry had ever seen.  
Well, at least to his eyes. Any other ghoul would still have tried to eat him and his fat stomach.

But not the person Harry had called.

"Mister Potter?" the human said as he looked at him with disgust.

It was understandable, Harry was sitting on a bloodied floor and was scratching it with his bare nails.  
But it still annoyed him and he showed it by simply sighing heavily.

"Yes?" he answered before the human could leave the place.

The latter grumbled lowly and Harry smirked at him. He stayed seated on the ground and waited for the man to continue.

"Follow me, please," the chauffeur hissed through his gritted teeth.

Harry grinned at him and followed his advice, walking until they stopped in front of a purple car. The wizard frowned at the colour but didn't say anything, just thanking the chauffeur with a curt nod when he held the door for him.

"What did he say?" Harry inquired with a small voice.

As it wasn't the first time that they had met, the human quickly understood what Harry wanted to know and sighed heavily.

"To treat you like royalty, mister Potter."

Harry snorted lightly and the thrummed his fingers on the glass.

"You'll have to work on that," he commented in a whisper.

The chauffeur huffed and just like that, the rest of the travel was silent.

When the car stopped in front of a elegant looking building, Harry sighed and braced himself for what was to come.

"Ah!" the same voice that he had heard on the phone exclaimed. "My sweet Esmeralda! You're finally here!"

Harry rolled his eyes and swiftly took a step back to avoid two arms trying to hug him. The chauffeur behind them snorted softly when his employer ended face planting against the purple car while Harry openly chuckled at that sight.

"Tsukiyama," the wizard greeted coldly once his laughter stopped.

Tsukiyama huffed softly and slowly got back to his feet before he walked until he stopped in front of Harry.

With casual wave of his hand and a sweet smile on his lips, Tsukiyama promptly greeted back by kissing the wizard's hand and looking at him, just as he pressed his lips on Harry's skin, with hooded eyes.

"As I was saying, _caro mio_," Tsukiyama whispered, "I'm delighted to see you here tonight."

"You're such a sweet talker," Harry commented with a disgusted frown.

Tsukiyama chuckled, his lips briefly stretching into a cat-like smirk, before he suddenly straightened his back and let go of the wizard's hand. His eyes followed with reluctance the hand and Harry lightly scoffed while he thought for a second to wipe his palm on his clothes.

But he quickly decided against it as he was wearing a bright white polo and black trousers. He didn't want to dirty his clothes and there was still some of the unknown boy's blood under his nails.

Harry began to absentmindedly pick at the crusted blood under his nails, noticing by the corner of his eyes how Tsukiyama had momentarily flared his nostrils and swallowed loudly. He smirked at the ghoul and threw the small bits of crusted blood on the floor before he smashed them with his foot.

"Where is the restroom?" Harry asked with a voice full of contempt and he was rewarded by the ghoul taking a deep breath to calm himself. "I need to wash my hands before I eat..."

"Bien sur," Tsukiyama exclaimed with exuberance as he waved his hands. "A proper gentleman always minds his manners before a good meal. But if you excuse my petite lubie, how did you end covered in that filth?"

"One of my hunts didn't go as planned," the wizard shrugged it off and hid an amused smile when he distinctly saw Tsukiyama frown at his words.

Seems like that poor teenager had been delicious for every ghoul who had smelled him. If he did survive from his critical injury, Harry was pretty sure that he would end killed and eaten by a ghoul.  
Probably by Tsukiyama's hand as the latter was still looking longingly at the specks of blood.

"That's too bad," the purple haired ghoul commented in a low voice as he dusted his clothes. His lips stretched once again into a delighted grin and his eyes gleamed. "But if it ended making you come here, it can't be that bad, mon cher!"

Harry slightly pursed his lips and nodded absentmindedly. He was remembering the lilac hair and the twisted grin the Binge Eater had when the steel beans fell on her. The poor human being taken into an ambulance.  
The giggling Clown.

The wizard furrowed his brows and sighed.

He just couldn't see how everything that had happened tonight couldn't be bad.

Nonetheless, he followed Tsukiyama when the latter asked him to do so and ended sitting in front of the eccentric ghoul. The purple haired man was actually babbling about the kind of ghoul he had prepared for him and Harry frowned even more when he realised that Tsukiyama had been ready for his visit.

Why? And since when?

Harry patted discreetly his hidden holster on his thigh and narrowed his eyes as he grazed his wand. In front of him, Tsukiyama was still talking about their meal while a ghoul wearing a butler uniform poured wine on their glasses.

"Tsukiyama," Harry finally asked just as the ghoul was twirling the wine in his glass with an appreciative smile. "What do you know about the Binge Eater?"

Tsukiyama's eyes widened in surprise and Harry cocked his head when he noticed it. The ghoul knew the Binge Eater. Had he planned to kill her that very night or were they just friends?

"I'd never have imagined you askin me this," the purple haired man admitted as drank a little sip of his wine.

Harry furrowed his brows. Tsukiyama's love for dramatics was slowly annoying him.

"Kamishiro Rize is her name," the ghoul added while he put his glass down. The crystal chimed lightly when it touched the table and Tsukiyama licked his lips clean, dabbing them with a handkerchief when he was finished. "She's quite an intricating person. While she loves to use strength to make her point clear, she also loves reading. Miss Kamishiro is one of the rare ghouls I mingle with."

Harry took his glass of wine and observed it with absent eyes, faintly noticing how the ruby color wasn't like the burgundy colored wine he drank in his world, as well as the strangely familiar smell that wasn't at all the sugary scent of the alcohol drink.

"Would you call her a friend?" the wizard asked just before he took a tiny sip of his drink.

Copper filled his mouth and Harry calmly put the glass back on the table. He swiftly took the burgundy serviette placed on his plate and wiped his lips with it. Only then did he actually swallow the human blood in his mouth.

The viscous liquid fell in his throat and Harry carefully his shudder of disgust, his green eyes watching like a hawk the ghoul in front of him.

Tsukiyama had furrowed his brows and was slightly biting his lips, his kakugan showing as he had drank blood seconds before.

"Would I?" the young man mused in a soft voice.

He looked up at Harry and the wizard was suddenly surprised by how much he wanted to comfort the purple haired ghoul.

That was also why Harry hated to fray with ghouls. Some of then were especially talented to bring his caring personality forth. And Tsukiyama was unluckily one of them.

Mostly because the ghoul was younger than him and that he sometimes made him think of Malfoy.

But Harry quickly crushed those thoughts and hardened his face, his eyes darkening as he observed Tsukiyama, waiting for him to continue talking.

The ghoul tilted his head and slightly pursed his lips before he raised his glass and watched the ruby blood with an absentminded expression.

"I guess," he admitted in a hushed whisper. "She does have her good moments..."

"But," Harry interrupted him as he had noticed the underlying "but" floating around them.

Tsukiyama furrowed harshly his brows and swiftly downed his glass of blood, wiping the small rivulet running from the corner of his mouth with his handkerchief. Harry observed the almost indecent red stain the pure white of the clothe and nibbled on his lips.

The Binge Eater was proving to be a more intriguing ghoul that he had expected.

'No,' Harry swiftly crushed that thought and frowned angrily.

He wasn't supposed to be intrigued by his meals. They were only that and nothing more.

Even if Tsukiyama's behavior always seemed to affect him, even if he didn't hate being around the purple haired man, ghouls were nothing more than future meals.

That was the first thing that Eto had taught him.

Ghouls were beneath them and they only needed them as a mean of distraction.

Even when Harry had needed a proctor around him during his first heats, he had quickly learned how to deal with them without a ghoul protecting him, just like Eto did. But the wizard was ashamed to admit that he still had the impulse to go straight to his proctor when the heat hit him strongly.

At least, he was lucky enough to have a proctor uninterested in procreating with him.

Harry shuddered in disgust at that simple thought. Whenever he was in heat, the thought of a male defiling his body and filling his bowels with his semence didn't disgust him. But once the heat was gone, the fact that he had thought that disgusted him to his very core. He had actually been sick after some of his worst heats, retching for days while Eto nabbed him over his evident weakness.

But this didn't matter right now, Harry softly shook his head and focused all of his attention on the purple haired ghoul, ignoring the hunger that was slowly creeping in and preferring to think of his failed hunt.

He had been supposed to eat the Binge Eater. Not eat some poor human blood in a fancy glass.

All in all, this night was proving to be a bad one. But not the worst that he had had (that one had been when the Renji boy had stalked him and tried to feed him with a still breathing human. Harry didn't like to think about that night and always groaned when he remembered it).

"But she doesn't understand my purpose," Tsukiyama suddenly said and his harsh voice shook Harry away from his dark memories.

The wizard raised an intrigued eyebrow and softly wiped his lips with his stained serviette. He had a feeling that understanding the little feud between Tsukiyama and the Binge Eater would help him understand why his hunt had been interrupted so rudely.

"Does she?" Harry asked even if he didn't really know what could Tsukiyama's purpose be. Maybe it was connected to his nickname, they did call him the Gourmet and he did run a restaurant for ghouls.

Could the Binge Eater have mocked him for his restaurant?

Harry knew from his years of brawling and arguing with Malfoy that mocking his source of income and pride would always end badly. Could the lavender haired woman have done that?

Tsukiyama had said that she was strong, strong enough to make her point clear when she was a woman amongst beasts. Harry knew how it was, he was after all a kakuja and a Bearer in a whole, something that always puzzled and caused fear amongst the ghouls he met.

The wizard sighed softly and put his serviette in his empty plate. From what he could see in Tsukiyama's side, the ghoul had also put his handkerchief down and was looking at Harry's glass of blood with longing eyes. The dark haired man rolled his eyes and huffed slightly while he pushed his glass towards the ghoul, ignoring the warmth in his heart when he saw Tsukiyama take the drink with a small but honest smile.

Harry had never hated those damned instincts so much.

A bell suddenly rang in the room and the two men perked up, their heads cocking to the side in unison. The door opened with a small creak and Harry slightly widened his eyes when he smelled two different things.

The first was blood, a lot of it. Human too.

He glanced at Tsukiyama and pursed his lips in disapproval. The ghoul noticed his look and tipped his head a bit, his eyebrows furrowing.

"How rude," the purple haired man commented in a whisper. "He couldn't even wait for us…"

Harry blinked and waited for the ghoul to further his explanation.

"Male, over his thirties," Tsukiyama announced calmly as he stood and walked to Harry's side to take his chair as a perfect gentleman would have done. "Bikaku but lacks strength in his lower back to correctly use it. He is however in perfect condition as he has been a frequent client in my restaurant."

The wizard made a small "o" with his lips and sent a smile of appreciation to the ghoul.

"Sounds delicious," he commented lightly and saw Tsukiyama shiver at his words.

"I hope that you'll excuse my curiosity," the ghoul said as they walked to the next room where their meal was waiting for them. "I'm quite curious to see you eat. They say that you offer a mesmerizing sight when you catch your prey…"

"It's your restaurant," Harry shrugged and took off his white polo.

He carefully folded and put it in a corner of the room, far away from the bloody mess that the third party had done, and once he was shirtless, he stretched like a cat. His muscles flexed a bit as he closed his eyes and tilted his head like a hound. His nostrils flared a bit and Harry smirked when he felt the familiar feeling of ants crawling under his skin just under his eyelids.

A delicious and yet painful itch blossomed on his shoulder blades and the wizard bent slightly his torso, panting a bit when he felt his skin break and his kagune come out.

_"Merveilleux,"_ Tsukiyama breathed out just as Harry jumped on his unsuspecting prey. "Simply _ensorcelant…"_

Harry wiped his mouth clean with the back of his hand and licked the remaining blood on his fingers, his kagune retracting back in his body as he didn't need them anymore. The purple haired ghoul wouldn't try to steal his hunt so he could relax and enjoy his meal.

"My respect to the chef," he ironized just before he went back to eat the dead body.

* * *

The following morning, Harry woke up with a fuzzy mind and the coppery aftertaste of his last meal in his mouth. Feeling pretty out of it, the wizard groaned loudly when he glanced at his alarm clock and noticed the time.

He had once again missed Sen before she left for an appointment and couldn't check if she did eat something last time.

Then he proceeded to curse a storm when he noticed the man standing silently in his bedroom.

When Harry finally felt sane enough to actually talk with the man in his room, the latter had already left his bedroom and had gone in the living room. The wizard cursed another time and took his wand, swiftly putting in his holster as he tied it to his forearm. Only then did he put some clothes on (he hated sleeping with clothes since his change of species. Don't ask why, he didn't know) and followed the man.

His night watcher was sitting in the living room couch, looking with a heavy frown the television screen. Harry glanced at the screen and swore another time when he saw a familiar face on it.

It was the teenager from the other night.

From the little he heard before the speakers changed topics, the boy had been transplanted with a dying girl's organs without said girl's permission and a commission was going to be opened on the doctor who had done such a rash decision.

Harry felt his blood turn to ice when he heard the doctor's name.

And just as he heard it, the wizard understood why the man had been in his bedroom waiting for him to wake up.

"What are you going to do?" the man asked him with a deep voice.

Harry sighed heavily and rubbed angrily his forehead on his scar.

"As always when Kanou's concerned," the wizard muttered angrily. "I'll take responsibility and get the boy before the Doves do it."

The man nodded sternly and his short white hair got a little rustled by his action. Harry clenched his fists when he felt the sudden impulse to brush the man's hair back and he took a deep breath.

The man did the same, his red eyes flashing almost ominously before he reigned his instincts back.

"Sorry about that," the dark haired man muttered while he swinged on the end of his heels. He still felt the impulsion to go to other's side just to make sure that he had correctly eaten last night. "I had a late meal yesterday…"

"It's nothing," the man shrugged it while his face stayed as stern as when Harry had first seen him years ago. "Your Call has always been strong."

Harry clicked his tongue in a non committed sound and walked towards the door. While he just wanted to apparate to Kanou's office and shake him until he spilled the beans on what the hell he had done on the poor boy, he knew better than that and decided to go walking.

But, just as he was about to open the door, Harry remembered something important.

"Tatara?" he called while looking at the white haired man.

The latter was still sitting on the couch, his eyebrows furrowed and mouth stern.

"Yes?"

"Do you have meat with you? Human meat," Harry precised before the ghoul could ask it. "The boy will probably need it if I'm right about what Kanou did…"

Tatara merely stood and walked to the fridge. He opened the door and searched for a little package wrapped in paperkraft.

"It was Eto's," the white haired ghoul clarified as he threw the package at Harry.

The latter caught it and ignored the viscous feeling of the human organ as well as the blood seeping through the paperkraft.

"Got it," he nodded as he pocketed the organ. "I'll pick something for her on my way back."

"She'll be back tomorrow morning," Tatara told him with a small shrug.

They both left the small condo, ignoring how the old and extremely nosy neighbour was looking at them through her old and strained curtains.

"A hundred yens that she thinks we're cheating Eto when she's away," Harry cheerily said.

Tatara ignored him and continued walking.

"Sourpuss," the wizard grumbled before he straightened his back and his eyes darkened.

He had a doctor to threaten and a teenager to visit.

* * *

**So, by the next chapter, we're going to have the oh so interesting meeting of Kaneki and Harry. And a lot of fluff, gore, blood and butterflies. God, what am I even writing...**


	6. Chapter II

**What the actual fudge?! I wrote this whole chapter today so it is evidently full of typos and grammatical errors. Sorry about that but as always, I don't have a beta so deal with it. **

**Also, this chapter was supposed to be full of fluff and heartwarming moments. Let me tell you what, it isn't.**  
**Unless you're some kind of Tsukiyama and you enjoy reading how you prepare a good and balanced meal with a human corpse. Actually, Tsukiyama would dig this chapter, it has a lot of Harry and Kaneki in it. Plus human cooking. Also, I plan on making Harry and Kanou's talk the apex of this story so it won't happen for now. (We still need to go through the Aogiri arc)**

**Anon's answers:**

**iie: **Nah, Harry won't become idiot. He's back on his feet and he's going to do his damn best to protect Kaneki. Like everyone should.

**And that's it for now. I have also found out my true OTP for this story. But it won't really happen until the fourth chapter. What a pity.**

* * *

Ironically enough, the boy had ended in the same hospital Harry did years ago.

Harry didn't appreciate that coincidence. At all.

In fact, the wizard was downright growling when he passed through the mechanical doors and walked to the reception counter. The tired looking woman behind it glanced at him once and furrowed her brows. She pursed her lips and her eyes briefly shone with annoyance, probably because she had had a long night at the reception and she didn't want to deal with another annoyed patient.

However, Harry wasn't like her previous problems and he quickly showed it by merely leaning over the counter and stopped his growling just to discreetly point his wand at the woman. After casting a nonverbal confusing charm, the wizard smiled at the suddenly mellowed receptionist and his eyes crinkled a bit in mirth.

"I'm looking for the boy Dr. Kanou transplanted yesterday night," Harry whispered and he was swiftly rewarded by a sharp intake of breath from the woman.

She briefly typed something on her keyboard, glanced at her computer screen and just as quickly looked at him. Harry noticed how her pupils were dilated by his charm and he reminded himself to lessen the strength of his charms when he used them on Muggles. In this world where magic was different and nobody used it like him, his spells were difficult to cast, mostly because he never knew the intensity they would end having. (The time where he had ended with all the goods in a distributor was still taunting him).

Harry had never imagined that having such a strong affiliation for charms and curses would end impeding him from using his magic like he wanted to. And he had quickly found out how using wandless magic was even worse. While back in his own world, he didn't use it that much (small accio whenever he lost his glasses or lumos when he was in a dark room), in this world it was very different. Mostly because it was easier. Too much easier.

He could still remember that time he had wanted to cast a Petrificus on a ghoul (who was actually trying to run away from his kagune) and the latter had ended as a statue. A marble statue.  
So, no wandless magic. Not if he wanted to keep alive whatever he was cursing.

"He's in the sixth floor, room ten," the woman told him and Harry blinked, emerging from his deep thoughts.

He thanked the receptionist with a small nod and walked absentmindedly to the stairs. His magic had become so wild in this world that he simply couldn't use anymore the elevators (not if he wanted to no plunge to his death in those moving coffins) and he prepared himself for the climb. He soon arrived to the sixth floor and crunched his face when he smelled something that he simply hated.

A faint and lingering sweetness was hanging in the whole floor and Harry already knew where was its origin. After all, he went through the same thing every two months. He clenched his hand on the small bag full of meat and the wizard clicked in tongue in annoyance.

He had wished for this to not happen but as always when he was concerned, it still had happened.

The boy was morphing into a ghoul. And from the smell that Harry could perceive in the whole floor, a bearer too.

Harry furrowed his brows and began walking, his nose scrunched as he tried to ignore the sugary smell, and almost stumbled over nothing when he noticed which room the boy was actually staying over.

"Of bloody course," Harry muttered with an exasperated sigh.

Under the powerful and sugary smell of the boy's budding heat, the wizard could distinctly pick up his own scent.

Harry didn't like the irony of this at all.

He growled like a feral beast and glared at the closed door of the room ten while he took deep breaths to keep himself under control. He couldn't go back in his feral self.

Sen wasn't there to monitor him and he frankly didn't think any other ghoul would be able to do it.

Harry took another deep breath and faintly noticed that some nurses were talking in hushed voices about him. He shrugged it off and finally opened the door.

His pupils widened as he entered the dark hospital room and Harry observed carefully everything, noticing the heart monitor whose beepping was going on an calming rhythm. The boy was laying on the only bed, asleep. His short dark hair was spread on the white pillow, almost like a black halo, and Harry went to sit on the plastic chair placed just next to the bed. Then, he looked at the boy.

He had a young face, with almost chubby cheeks and long eyelashes. But what really interested Harry were the scars hiding behind the blankets. He pushed them down, his eyes narrowing when the boy's sweet smell increased as he did so and the wizard softly cursed under his breath when he saw the bandages over the boy's chest and stomach.

Harry leaned over the boy and flared his nostrils, ignoring the familiar smell of the boy's heat and looking for something else. It was with his third deep breath, just as his nose almost grazed the sleeper's bandages, that he finally found what he was looking for.

The Binge Eater's distinctive smell, a mix of flowers (tuberous and saffron actually) with a tinge of blood, was there, was there.

Harry closed his eyes and felt saliva pooling in his mouth. Even if he had ate hours ago and wasn't supposed to be hungry until the next week, his mouth was still watering at the simple act of scenting the sleeping boy. The wizard immediately stopped breathing and straightened his back, his eyes still closed as he tried to keep his mind together.  
Suddenly, coming here alone didn't sound that much of a good idea.

The boy smelled decadent.

It was almost too much for Harry and being in a small room with him was being hard on his poor nerves.

The wizard took a deep breath and quickly regretted it when the delicious and decadent smell surrounded him. He growled and shook his head. He was acting like a ghoul and that annoyed him.

"Keep your head on the game, Potter," he muttered to himself as he put the bag of human meat on the small table hooked on the hospital bed.

Harry began to unfasten the knots on the paperkraft bag and softly whistled through his parted when he saw the meat. As always when Tatara was concerned, the quality of the meat was top notch. Harry was pretty sure that only a ghoul such as Tsukiyama the Gourmet ghoul could have the same kind of meat.  
But it was a normal thing. Tatara only gave the best for Sen. As Harry did.

The green eyed man glanced at the still sleeping boy and sighed. He couldn't feed him in his sleep, the boy needed to be awake so Harry could explain everything that was going to happen to him while his body morphed. Without forgetting his budding heat.

Harry widened his eyes in horror when he realized that the boy would need a proctor and weakly groaned.  
He was going to have to do so many things for the boy and all because he hadn't wanted to attack the Binge Eater in the twentieth ward.

Well, this was the last time that he followed the ghoul's unspoken rules. Next time, he would simply attack his prey before everything went as badly as it was now.

Harry thrummed lightly his fingers on his knees, letting the faint beeps from the machines lull him into a drowsy state. His eyelids got heavier by every beep and the wizard let out a shuddery sigh, almost shivering when the sleeper's smell invaded his senses. He finally closed his eyes and breathed softly, noticing how the boy's scent was slowly morphing into something else.

Something that wasn't ghoul nor human.  
Something different.

The boy slightly moved on the bed and Harry perked up, his eyes narrowing as he observed the writhing sleeper. The wizard slightly leaned on the bed, his nose almost touching the boy's neck and he furrowed his brows when he distinctly smelled the sugary scent of his heat lessen until it was a faint reminder of the powerful smell it had been seconds before. Harry began to frown when the smell actually morphed into the one of an adult ghoul in the peak of his life before it went back to his estrus scent.

Harry made a puzzled face as he tried to understand how the boy could change his smell so fast and in his sleep before he suddenly realized what was happening to his own body.

The sudden changes and the evident pain that the boy was going under was actually affecting the wizard and the latter gritted his teeth when he felt the familiar pang in his chest.

He wanted to help the boy. He wanted to stop his pain and he wanted to do it _now_.

Harry let out a small gasp as his instincts took over and he swiftly casted a wandless charm on the door to close it. Once he heard the lock turn, the wizard focused all of his attention on the still writhing boy. Harry glanced at the human meat on the plastic table and he clenched his fists on the fabric of his trousers.

The boy still hadn't woke up and from what Harry understood of the products in the intravenous injections that were hanging around the bed, the boy wouldn't wake up at all. Unless he used magic, of course.

Harry nibbled on his lips and considered that idea. While he couldn't really control the strength of his spells and the boy was heavily injured, he did need to wake him up.

A hungry ghoul could become feral if they were left unattended and Harry couldn't do that. Not when it wasn't even a ghoul but a human morphed into one (like him) and in a hospital (like he had been). He refused to let the boy alone when he had had to fend for himself on his first days in this world. Nobody deserved to live that.  
Even more when it was a poor boy who had just wanted a date.

Harry took a deep breath and finally decided to take his wand out. He pointed its tip at the boy's chest and carefully pronounced the spell, making sure that he didn't use too much magic. The reviving spell came out perfectly, softly hitting the sleeper's chest and the wizard kept an eye on the boy's face, looking for any sign of pain.

The heart monitor let out a shrilly sound before it suddenly became silent and Harry cursed under his breath. He should have disconnected it before he used his magic.

But he quickly forgot about that when he saw the boy open his eyes.

Like Harry had expected, the boy's eyes weren't normal. While one was perfectly human with a dark pupil, the other wasn't. It had the same red pupil and black eye than every other ghoul.

The wizard let out a small sigh, the boy wasn't like him but like Sen. It would be more difficult to help him adapt to a ghoul's life if he was an one-eyed ghoul. They had quite the reputation amongst their pairs (without forgetting how much Doves hated them).

The boy gasped loudly, shaking Harry away from his grim thoughts and the wizard swiftly glued an amiable smile. There was no use on frightening the boy when he had just gone through a traumatic experience and worse things were to come.

"Good morning," Harry quietly said.

The boy was panting, his heterochromatic eyes blinking nervously as he slowly realized that he wasn't being attacked by the Binge Eater but was instead in a hospital room.

"W-what," he softly whispered before a cough shook his frail body.

Harry pursed his lips, immediately crushing his want to softly massage the boy's back to help him regain his breath, and instead chose to glance at the bag on the plastic table. From what he could see of the boy's state, now wasn't the moment to make him see organs and meat. He would probably end retching all over the place and Harry didn't want that. So he swiftly casted a Disillusionment charm on it and continued smiling at the boy. He sure as hell didn't want the other vomiting on him.

He wore white trousers today after all.

"You're in a hospital," the wizard explained shortly before he went straight to the point. "The Binge Eater ghoul attacked you and a doctor found it very amusing to transplant her organs in your body. How do you feel?"

The boy owlishly blinked and slowly raised a hand to his mouth.

"I think I'm going to..."

Harry rolled his eyes and swiftly morphed the heart monitor into a bucket. The boy didn't even realize it, bending over his stomach as dry heaving shook his body. The wizard quickly pushed the bucket in the boy's hand and grimaced when the sounds of retching came to his ears. At least, the boy wasn't dirtying his clothes.

Once his heaving lessened and he pushed the bucket full of vomit away from his head, the boy finally looked at Harry. The latter cocked his head, raising an interested eyebrow when he clearly felt the distrust the boy was oozing at him.

"You don't believe me," the wizard stated plainly.

The boy seemed startled by his words and Harry almost smirked at his evident surprise. The boy didn't seem able to impede his emotions from showing themselves to the world on his youthful face.

"Not really," the boy muttered as he scratched nervously his chin with his curved hand.

Harry sighed and dispelled the Disillusionment charm, making the boy raise his eyebrows in surprise when the paperkraft bag appeared seemingly from nowhere.

"Here," the wizard announced as he pointed the bag with his finger. "It's your meal if you want to. But don't show it to the nurses, they will flip out if you do."

That being said, Harry stood up and stretched, his joints popping softly as he pondered over his next action. He needed to have a little chat with Kanou. Especially now that he planned to take the boy under his wing. The wizard nodded to himself and smacked his lips as he began to think on how he would end terrifying the annoying doctor.

But before he could even leave the room, Harry was surprised by a hand taking hold of his sleeve. The wizard froze on his steps and he glanced back at the boy. The latter was looking at his comforter, his eyebrows knitted together and nervously biting his lips. However he hadn't let go of Harry's sleeve.

"Yes?" the latter said with a questioning look.

The boy stopped looking down and met Harry's green eyes. The wizard noticed how the boy's red pupil was shrinking and widening uncontrollably and Harry took a deep breath. The boy didn't want to believe him. Yet his face was enough to convince anyone.

'_Should I show it to him?_' Harry pondered and he quickly shot that idea down.

While it would make things faster and the boy would believe him, it would also end making him nervous and a nervous ghoul was never a good idea.

The boy muttered something but Harry wasn't able to hear it. He approached once again the bed and leaned over the boy, his lips almost hovering over the patient's cheek.

The boy slightly jumped, surprised by Harry's action and the latter distinctly felt the boy move his head and the boy's nose grazed his cheek, until they ended nose to nose. The boy took a deep breath and closed his eyes, his eyelids fluttering as he probably went into the same trance-like state ghouls entered whenever they were near Harry in heat. (Not that it had happened a lot of time. Only once actually and Eto had ended killing the ghoul before anything happened).

"Yes?" Harry repeated without really minding their close proximity.

The boy's eyes suddenly opened and he squeaked nervously before he tried to make a hasty retreat. However, the wizard didn't move from his spot and he waited patiently, his gaze unwavering as he stared down at the flailing boy.

"You... you never gave me a name," the latter finally muttered.

Harry raised his brows in surprise and let out a small laugh.

"It is true," he admitted while he chuckled. "I'm Harry. And you?"

"Kaneki Ken," the boy politely answered.

A long silence followed and Harry shuffled on his feet, wondering if it was his cue to leave the dark room. But he felt as if the boy, Kaneki, wanted to tell him something.  
So Harry stayed right on his spot.

Kaneki scratched his chin and opened nervously his mouth before he quickly shut it. The dark haired boy straightened his back and glanced at Harry, meeting the wizard's eyes and almost cowering under his blanket.

"You're not a doctor, right?" the boy asked in a small voice.

"That's right," Harry nodded and didn't add anything else after that. He had an inkling that Kaneki hadn't finished talking.

"Are you an inspector?" the latter added in an even smaller voice.

The wizard chuckled only this time it was darker than before.

"I'm the furthest from that," he admitted while the chuckles still made his body shudder.

Kaneki's face paled in horror and he began to shiver on his bed, holding his bent legs against his chest as his horrified eyes looked at Harry.

"Then," the boy whispered weakly. "You're a ghoul?"

Harry immediately stopped chuckling and nodded.

Kaneki took a small and shuddery breath before he met once again the wizard's eyes.

"Are you here to kill me because I have Rize-san's organs?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"No," Harry honestly answered and he noticed how the boy's tensed body had slightly relaxed.

Kaneki bit his lips and broke their eye connection before he took a deep breath. He furrowed his brows, almost as if he didn't understand something and suddenly relaxed his whole body.

"You want to eat me," he stated calmly.

"Not really," the wizard admitted with a careless shrug. "I don't eat children."

The boy frowned, clearly annoyed by Harry's little jab at his young looking face, before he opened his mouth for a last question.

"Then why are you here?" he asked quietly.

Ah, that one question that Harry couldn't answer simply because it would mean that he had to first explain how he had ended knowing Kanou and why he actually was the reason Kaneki was a ghoul. More or less. More than less if he was right though.

He licked his lips, faintly noticing how the boy had watched him do so with hawk eyes, and let out a deep sigh.

"Mostly to take my responsibilities," he admitted in a low voice. Then Harry looked at the boy and gave him a grim smile. "I was supposed to kill the Kamishiro Rize before she could eat you."

Kaneki blinked slowly and pursed his lips. It was evident that he was slowly recomposing the puzzle of what had happened after Rize had attacked him and the sharp intake of breath he took confirmed Harry's supposition.

"You're the one who threw those metal beams," Kaneki stated with a surprised voice.

"Not really," Harry grimaced and scratched his neck. "That was done by someone else..."

"Who?"

"Their face was masked," the wizard shrugged and glanced at his watch, furrowing his brows when he realized that the time had flew during his chat with Kaneki and that it was now more than time to hunt Sen's dinner if he wanted to make it. (Even if Tatara had told him that she would be back by tomorrow morning, Harry knew that she would end up breaking in their apartment in the middle of the night. Famished and if he was unlucky even feral)

Also, Sen ate way more than normal ghouls or Harry. He needed to find at least two ghouls and a human.

Harry grimaced even more at that thought and he briefly considered killing Kanou before shooting that idea down. Sen wouldn't appreciate if he did it. At all. Still, he had to talk with the doctor before he left the hospital and he knew that it would take time.  
Time that he couldn't spend with Kaneki even if the boy really needed it.

Harry sighed and raked his fingers through his hair before he snapped his fingers. He looked for a pen in his jacket and took the paperkraft bag before he began to scribble down some numbers.

"Here," the wizard said as he pushed the bag, full of meat and whose blood was slowly seeping through the paperkraft, towards the boy. "My number. I can't promise that I'll answer right away but if you need me, just call me and I'll find you."

Kaneki blinked wearily and gingerly took the bag, a grimace blossoming on his face.

"Remember," Harry added as he power walked to the door (because wizards didn't run). "You aren't alone in this. You will never be, Kaneki."

The boy didn't even have the time to thank the wizard and he was left alone in the dark. With a bag full of what probably was dead human flesh and saliva pooling in his mouth.

And above everything else, a longing for the man who had just left.

Kaneki gave a gurgled scream and threw the bag towards the closed door before he hid his head behind his hands. Shivers raked through his body and he gave small whimpers as he slowly began to realize what he had tried to push away and ignore during Harry's presence.

"I am... human," he muttered with a broken voice. "I am human!"

But the saliva pooling in his mouth and the hunger growling in his stomach that had began at the very second he had smelled the blood in the paperkraft bag couldn't lie to him.

* * *

Harry grumbled and groaned as he climbed the stairs to his loft, the caddy weighing more and more like a dead body with every floor he passed.

Well, it was a bit normal as the caddy was actually full of detached parts from two different corpses.

Finally, Harry got to the last floor and he let out a heavy sigh before he fished out his key and opened the door. Darkness greeted him and the wizard sighed another time. But with relief this time as Sen wasn't home.

He wasn't in the mood of her eerily happy chatting. Not after the talk with Kanou.

The simple thought of the Japanese doctor was enough to make the Brit frown harshly and Harry kicked the caddy in the loft before he threw his coat at the hanger (ignoring how the clothe fell to the floor because it just couldn't stay on its hanger. What a piece of shit) and ripped his shirt from his body. The crusted blood on the white shirt creaked a bit and flakes of it fell to the floor. Harry groaned at the sight (another thing to clean, what a shitty day) and decided to ignore it for now.

The wizard stumbled to the bathroom and turned the hot water in the majestic bath. He was in the mood of a bubble bath and he was going to get it, Sen's meal be damned.

But, while the water ran and filled the gigantic bath, Harry went back to the vestibule and dragged the cabby to the kitchen. There, he opened the caddy and scrunched his face at the heavy smell of blood.

'_I'm lucky we still have some Febreeze_,' he idly thought as he took the corpse parts and began to fill a pan with the blood he had collected in plastic boxes during his little hunt.

Harry was a methodical hunter and he never went to hunt without his tools hidden under his long coat in leather. Also, it always impressed whoever he was going against when he took his tools from seemingly nowhere.

The wizard darkly chuckled as he remembered how the two ghouls had widened their eyes in horror seconds before their deaths. That would teach them from assaulting a preschool. Harry had always hated those who attacked children and had made his point to show the ghouls in Tokyo that he would never let those who dared kill children go untouched. (Still, he wondered where that ghoul who had actually escaped him years ago had ended. He hadn't killed that old man so he was probably still alive. Could he still be eating children?)

Harry growled loudly and shook his head. He moved a bit the pan so the blood would 'oil' it up and pursed his lips as he increased the heat on the induction hob. The blood began sizzling after a little while and the wizard turned to the meat. He had selected the best parts of his hunt and was considering making them into a _filet_ _mignon._ Except that he couldn't use vegetables.

Not that it was a problem for him. After years eating raw meat, Harry had perfected his cooking and had found out different recipes that would actually change the taste of the raw meat and make it better. And from what he had heard of Sen's hums whenever she ate his cooking, it was also tasty for a ghoul's taste buds.

So, after he put thin pieces of ghoul's thighs on the sizzling pan, Harry quickly dug another plastic box from the caddy and chopped down the brain in it. He then threw it in the pan and nodded to himself.

'_That will do it_,' he thought to himself before he emptied all the boxes of blood in a boiler and put it to boil. He also made sure that the thighs and brains were placed in a plate and put them in the fridge. Sen just had to microwave it and _voilà_!

Only then did he go to the bathroom. Even after all the time he had spent cooking, the bath was still half full. Harry groaned and took his wand out before pointing at the bath.

_"Aguamenti,"_ muttered the wizard and he smirked to himself when the water in the bath finally attained its full capacity. He stopped the spell and turned the tap before he took the secret bottle of bubble bath that Sen thought that she had hidden from his eyes.

Though luck, nobody could hid bubble bath soap from Harry. Nobody.

When the bubbles filled the whole bathroom (because that's clearly how you take a bubble bath. Clearly), Harry shed his clothes (or rather what little clothes were left) and finally took his bath. A deep sigh came through his parted lips and the wizard leaned his head back. He hummed to himself, the Hogwarts hymn coming to his mind and he chuckled nostalgically as he remembered the Weasley twins' atrocious singing. Those had been good times. If you forgot about the Voldemort problem and Umbridge's little Inquisition.

Hogwarts would forever be his home.

Harry sighed another time and closed his eyes. He let himself slip until his head was under water and he appreciated the silence, only hearing his heartbeat and that was it. No annoying buzzing from a phone, noise from the television and above everything else, no people whispering around him.

Only him and his heartbeat.

Time passed and Harry let his thoughts wander.  
How was Kaneki doing? Harry had made Kanou promise that he wouldn't experiment on the poor boy but that also meant that Kaneki would think that Kanou didn't know he was ghoul. And there was also the problem of his hunger. Harry truly hoped that the young man would end eating what he had brought him.

Then, Harry thought of Sen.  
How would she react if she knew that another one-eyed ghoul had came to life thanks to a muggle's experimentation? The wizard only hoped that she wouldn't make brash decisions and actually would act nicely with Kaneki.

And that brought him back to the young boy.  
The pang in his chest was back, along with a burning in his lungs. Harry ignored it and he gritted his teeth while he finally considered what he had pushed asides since he had smelled the boy's scent back in the hospital.

He knew Kaneki from somewhere else. He had probably met and talked with him when the boy was younger and had unconsciously found him a nice kid. It wasn't hard to picture it as even panicking and refusing to believe him, Kaneki had been extremely polite to him even when Harry had admitted being a ghoul.  
But the problem was that, having thought that Kaneki was nice back then, when Harry still hadn't his instinct under control, had made the wizard subconsciously mark the kid as a probable... A probably what? Son? Proctor? (no way in hell, Harry wasn't a pedophile and would never be)  
Maybe it was the opposite. Maybe his subconscious had actually marked Kaneki as someone who he had to protect at all cost.

He could image that.  
_Merlin!_ He would actually do that.

And, just as Harry was coming to terms with what he would do during the rest of his life (or rather, during the little time he spent in this realm), he felt two arms snake under his armpits and it made him gasp. But, because he still was underwater, he choked on the water and began to cough while the two arms lifted him. His head broke away from the bubble water and he felt his eyes sting while he tried to open them. The soapy water was all over his face and Harry felt rough hands wipe his face and comb back the black locks that were falling over his eyes.

The wizard coughed another time and spat some water in the bath before he shakily lifted a hand and hastily rubbed his eyes. Once the stinging in his eyes vanished, he wearily blinked his reddened eyes and glanced at whoever had dragged him away from his relaxing bath.

He faintly discerned a blob of white and black before Harry felt his glasses being delicately pushed on his face. The wizard closed his eyes and waited for whoever was putting his glasses to finish. He heard some rustling of clothes and finally creaked an eye open.

And immediately sighed.

"Tatara," Harry greeted with a tired voice.

"Harry," the white haired ghoul said with a stern nod.

Tatara was like he had been in the morning, wearing dark clothes and with his mask hanging around his neck.

"I see that you've prepared Eto's meal," the white haired ghoul added with his expressionless voice.

Harry grunted and slipped back in the water until it neared his chin. He bent his knees and leaned his chin on them before he glanced at the ghoul.  
Tatara was still looking at him with his stern face and had his arms folded on his chest.

"You didn't kill the boy," he stated.

"He's innocent," Harry retorted calmly.

Getting hasty or angry with Tatara didn't work at all, he was a pro at using his opponent's rage to blind them and then kill them.

"So you'll teach him," Tatara added with an almost pensive voice.

"Like Sen did with me," the wizard grinned at the ghoul and his grin widened when he saw the ghoul's eyes narrow.

He didn't like when Harry used her human name. Reason why he always made a point to use it when he wanted to get on Tatara's nerves.  
Also, there was the fact that Harry had been one of the rare people who could go against Tatara and actually defeat him. (Not that Harry was going to tell anyone about it, Tatara had his pride and knew where he lived)

"When will you begin?" Tatara asked (or rather ordered) once his brief anger vanished.

Harry stretched his legs and deliberately ignored how the ghoul's eyes swiftly moved to them before they went back to his eyes. The wizard leaned his head against the bath and closed his eyes. He could feel Tatara looking at him and he tried to not let it annoy him.  
Difficult thing to do when he had always been sensible to anyone looking at him since the war.

"He has to make the first step," Harry revealed with a small smile.

He opened an eye and caught the ghoul's faint grimace.

"You don't trust the boy?" the wizard asked as he slowly relaxed his limbs in the warm water.

"He has seen your face," Tatara stated with a frown. "It would take little time to find where you leave and Eto could be in danger..."

"Eto went to the CCG headquarters and made it back alive," Harry retorted with a small frown. "I know it, I was there with her. You should be more worried about yourself, Tatara..."

The white haired ghoul tensed and Harry cursed under his breath.

"I did it again?" he muttered with an annoyed sigh.

"It wasn't as strong as this morning," Tatara shrugged to show the unimportance of what had happened but Harry could see the tenseness on his body and how he was now insistingly looking at the wall above the wizard's head.

"Good," Harry sighed.

He suddenly stood in the middle of the bath and went out, shaking his head and sending droplets of soapy water all over the ghoul. The later didn't react, accustomed to such thing after all those years knowing the dark haired man. Harry stretched a hand towards his towel and snapped his fingers, making his towel jump to his hand.

Tatara didn't even bat an eyelash at his wandless magic and Harry pouted. Sometimes, he truly missed those times where the white haired ghoul looked at him with something akin to awe and didn't dare to talk to him.

Good times, indeed.

Now the annoying little shit always looked down at him and loved to boss him around. When had everything gone wrong with him?

Harry gave a heavy sigh and began to dry himself, wondering if Kaneki was okay alone in his hospital room.

The answer was that no, Kaneki wasn't okay.

The boy glanced at his blood covered hands and gulped loudly. His eyes widened in horror and he looked at the ripped pieces of paperkraft falling like snowflakes, bloody snowflakes, around him.

"It wasn't human, it wasn't human, it wasn't human," the young man chanted to himself as he began to balance himself with his head in his hands, his nails digging on his soft flesh. "It wasn't human, it wasn't HUMAN!"

Kaneki licked his lips and suddenly noticed one of the bits of paper on the bed. It had a number on it. He stopped scratching his skin and nervously gulped the excess of saliva and blood in his mouth. The relaxing smell of the man who had visited him today, Harry, came to his mind and he unconsciously relaxed as he hanged on that faint memory.

That man had knew what was happening to him and had called him his responsibility. Maybe he would be able to help him and to find a substitute of human flesh for his diet. Like the protagonist of Kafka's _Metamorphosis,_ Kaneki needed to find his cheese.

And Harry was going to be his provider.

"No, wrong, wrong," he chanted softly as he continued balancing himself on the heels of his feet. "Not provider, proctor..."

* * *

**God, and here I was telling myself that I wouldn't torture Kaneki in my story... Guess I couldn't fool myself.**

**And now, let's get to the serious things: **

**First : would you like this to be updated regularly (and it would be every month without fail). Or updated on a whim (that means it could be every week or once in a while)? Your move, reader.**

**Second: if you want to talk with me but feel shy on ffnet (I would know, I'm one of the shiest person I've known in my life, I can't even call a stranger...), you can always talk to me in tumblr, my url being "_snarky-goldfish", _don't hesitate to talk or anything else that comes to your mind. I kind of want to make a point to a friend who doesn't believe me to have actual readers... Let's prove them wrong, okay? (or not, I won't force you though)**


	7. Chapter III

**Okay, so this chapter has a lot of characters babbling and I'm still introducing everything to you guys so... yeah, there won't be a lot of action in this chapter. However, next chapter will have Harry going back to Anteiku. And it won't be because he wants to drink a cup of coffee. **_Non madame._

**What else? I don't really know what happened with you but I got a lot of reviews. Like... I don't know why. Was it Kaneki? Was it Harry? Tatara? The moon revolution? Pluto becoming a planet? My question at the end of the chapter (by the way, publication will stay being on a whim) ?**

**I just don't know. Also anons get their answers as the end of this chapter. That being said, enjoy this useless chapter.**

* * *

When Harry woke up on the next morning, he wasn't surprised to see that his night stalker wasn't in his room.

It also meant that Sen was safely back home.

The wizard yawned loudly and stretched his hands towards his wand, faintly smiling when the stick jumped in his hand, and got up. He stumbled to the bathroom with a change of clothes and didn't even bat an eyelash when he passed in front of a young woman covered in blood.

The latter was balancing her legs from her spot on the kitchen counter and she gave him a bright smile.

"Too early for this," Harry groaned as he raised a hand to rub his eyes.

The crust cracked under his fingers and the wizard continued making his way to the bathroom. He faintly heard Sen's chuckles before he slammed to door behind him and refreshed himself.

Just as he was drying his face with a fluffy towel and wondering if he should shave (it didn't happen that frequently now that he had become a Bearer, he didn't have enough testosterone to grow a lot of facial hair. Same for his chest and back), the door creaked open and Harry threw the towel as the invader.

The latter spluttered a small laugh as the wet towel collided with her face and Sen immediately reciprocated by hitting the wizard with it. Harry groaned weakly when the towel hit his bum (still naked because he hadn't remembered to put some clothes) and he softly rubbed the pulsing flesh.

"Sen," he whined while a pair of black trousers and a white shirt flew from his bedroom to his open hand. "Give me a break, will you?"

The young woman cocked her head and gave him a bright smile.

"Why should I when the only thing you do after being separated for three days is to throw your towel at my face?" she mused.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"You're such a drama queen," he commented with a slight drawl. "What do you want?"

Sen's cheerful facade vanished into nothingness and the one-eyed ghoul pursed her lips before she smacked them loudly.

"Tatara told me that you wish to take an anomaly under your wing," she stated coldly.

Harry sighed and raked his hand through his hair. Memories of Kaneki's panicked face and horrified whispers came to his mind and the wizard gritted his teeth.

"Yes," he calmly admitted. "Like you did with me."

Sen narrowed her eyes and shifted her weight, leaning her hip against the doorway while she tapped her lips with her finger pensively.

"Is it like you?" she inquired.

Harry softly shook his head and took his towel out of the ghoul's hands before he put it back in its place.

"No," he revealed with another whisper. "He's like you."

Sen frowned and her whole face scrunched as she gave the wizard the stinky eye.

"Really?" she inquired with a face full of doubt.

Harry shrugged and put his clothes while he ignored the one-eyed ghoul's inquisitive gaze. The latter huffed lightly and finally got out of the bathroom with heavy steps.

"Why aren't you with him?" she asked him just as Harry tied with short and methodical moves his necktie.

"Because I don't want to spook him," he told her while he walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

The wizard scrunched his nose and grimaced when he saw that there was nothing left. Like he had thought yesterday, Sen had ate everything and he was left with an empty stomach.  
As always when Sen came back from wherever she had gone.

"Spook him," the young woman mused as he made coffee. She went to sit on her favorite spot in the whole flat, the kitchen counter, and began to swing her legs while she hummed some kind of lullaby pensively. "A scaredy cat?"

"Could be," Harry muttered with a shrug. "Or he could be a Neville."

"A Neville?" Sen's eyes lightened and she began to smile brightly at the wizard. "You never told me what happened to him!"

"Haven't you read the books?" the man retorted while he rolled his eyes. He poured the coffee in his favorite mug and then handed it to the ghoul.

Sen took it and immediately began to take little sips of the dark breuvage, her eyes darkening as she nibbled pensively on her lips.

"But Rowling didn't tell us what he really became after the battle of Hogwarts!" she whined as she nursed her drink.

Harry chuckled and poured what was left of coffee in a mug with faded pictures. It had been the first thing that Sen had bought when her first book had been published. They rarely used it because the mug had a really girly picture on it (some kind of Greeting Kitty or something along, Harry didn't really follow trends) and it had always been taken as joke by the two.

"Well," the wizard drawled with a smirk. "Lots of things happened after that day. I think that I could tell you some of them if…"

"If?" Sen raised an inquisitive eyebrow and put down her empty mug while she looked intensively at the man.

Harry merely grinned at her and folded his arms on his chest, his mug floating in front of him.

"You know the drill," he teased her while his green eyes glinted in mirth.

Sen sighed and tilted her head.

"Okay," she reluctantly admitted. "I'll tell Aogiri that he's off-limits."

Harry's grin widened and his mug twirled around his head before he swiftly caught it and downed it in one sitting.

"So, Neville," he began and his expression softened as he remembered his dear friend. "Did you know that he never fell in love with Luna? They were actually the best of friends and she was the ring holder at his marriage…"

* * *

Harry closed the door behind him and clicked his tongue lightly while he pocketed his keys and walked down the stairs. The chat with Sen had taken less time that he had planned and he was now earlier on his schedule. The wizard got out of the elegant complex and let his feet decide his way while he thought of the male one-eyed ghoul.

Kaneki hadn't called him.

Harry furrowed his brows and sighed heavily. He really hoped that the boy had kept his number because, if it wasn't the case, he would end going blind in the whole ghoul affair. And Harry knew better than everyone else how bad of an idea it was. The wizard patted his pocket absentmindedly and walked to the nearest subway.

He needed to go work and stop worrying about the young man.

After all, Harry had scented him and as every other Bearer, he never forgot a scent. (Sen's was like a spicy apple curry and it always made him hungry. She had also told him that his smell was almost nauseating with how strong he emitted it, not that Harry cared. It meant that he could use it to disturb ghouls during his hunts)

The wizard sighed and shook his head softly, now wasn't the moment to worry about the boy. He had given him his number and Harry was sure that Kaneki was smart enough to not lose it. So, until the one-eyed ghoul called him, the best he could do was to work as usual and hunt enough food for the two of them (and Sen if Tatara didn't have to time to do so).  
Harry took the subway line to the Akihabara stop and he walked with a grim face until he came out of the subway station.

The light outside shook him away from his grim thoughts and the wizard slightly squinted his eyes before he raised a hand to shield them from the harsh sun. Harry glanced around him, noticing the dense crowd walking around him, the tourists with haggard looks and the maids trying to seduce every other walker to follow them into their dens (yes, Harry still didn't like maids. He probably would never like them).

The wizard kept walking, diligently avoiding any passerby because he knew better than anyone else how deft were the pickpockets' hands, and finally decided to stop at a little corner, just in-between a convenience store and a butler café. He took off his vest and carefully folded it before he set it on the floor. Then he put his upside down hat on it and gave a little grin to the boy dressed with a butler uniform who had been looking at him with a small frown.

The latter scowled at him and slightly shrugged before he began once again to give flyers to any pretty women who came close to him.  
Harry smacked his lips loudly and decided to ignore the boy. Even it they had knew each other for years (without ever exchanging a word though), they had never really liked each other. Mostly because they kept stealing the other's customers.

The wizard took out his wand and skilfully twirled it between his fingers. He pondered over his next action and finally made his choice, his green eyes twinkling with amusement as he had seen the butler give him the stinky eye.

"_Ladies and gentlemen!_" Harry shouted in English before he swiftly reverted to Japanese. "Welcome to the show of this century!"

Some passerby stopped right on their tracks and glanced at him with puzzled face. The wizard grinned at them and made a small move with his wand, making its tip spout two white doves that flew around the passerby before they exploded in confettis. (That small trick had been one of the first he had mastered in this twisted world without making anything around him explode as well).

"Do you believe in magic?" Harry asked while internally making a small huff. If the wizards back in his world knew what he was doing here… "No?" he tilted his head when he saw one of the passerby shake his head and gave the man a wide smile. "I guess that I'll have to make you believe it then…"

And just like that, Harry went back to his habitual work as a street magician.

* * *

The automatic doors opened with a small hiss and the man walked in with confident steps. He passed in front of the reception desk and slightly nodded in head at the receptionist before he stalked to the elevator. There were other people in the elevator, two nurses and a brown haired man with a dreary expression. The latter had a bouquet in his hands and was munching on his lips.

The white haired man got off at the sixth floor and walked to the appointed room while a frown made its way on his features. He stopped in front of the tenth bedroom and his frown increased when he saw from the small window on the door that a dark haired teen was laying on the bed.

So it had really happened.

The white haired man sighed and straightened his back before he walked to the floor where all the doctors had their offices. He entered one of them without even knocking at the door or announcing himself, and wasn't surprised when he saw the old doctor behind his desk.

The latter was writing something with a dreary face and his expression didn't change at all when he raised his eyes and saw the white haired man.

"Arima-san," the doctor sighed before he put his pen down and filed away the paper he had been writing.

Arima went to sit on one of the uncomfortable plastic chair in front of the doctor's desk and calmly crossed his legs before he put his cold eyes on the other man's dreary face.

"Doctor Kanou," the white haired man greeted back with his icy and collected voice.

The doctor sighed another time and folded his arms on his chest before he slightly cocked his head and pursed his lips.

"Why are you here?" Kanou asked him with a small frown. "It is something related to ghouls?"

Arima narrowed his eyes and decided to stop beating around the bush. The white haired man gave a wry smile to the doctor and raised a single brow.

"What do you think, doctor?" he retorted quietly. "Would I be here if it were related to them?"

Kanou pursed his lips and Arima continued smiling coldly at him.

"I see that you already understand," the latter stated before he quickly went straight to the point. "Why did you put the boy in that room?"

"This is a hospital," Kanou sneered while he made a small move with his hand that encompassed the whole room. "We're surcharged and we can't leave a whole room unoccupied when we have so many patients."

"Even when you know that the patient could be in danger in that room?" Arima asked with a brow elegantly raised.

"There isn't any danger in that room," the doctor retorted with a small huff. His eyes however shifted and glanced at his computer screen before they went back to the CCG agent. "That ghoul never went back to that room!"

"For now," the white haired man quietly stated as he stood up. "You should know better than anyone else that fertile ghouls always come back to places where they have been treated. That room is one of those places and if that ghoul ever were deadly injured, they would come back here. And if they were to see that boy, they would eat him. Am I wrong?"

"No," Kanou relented with another sigh. "However this never happened in those last seven years so I think that we can go back to using that room. As I've already stated, we need more rooms."

"Very well," Arima conceded with a small nod. "But you will keep the cameras working if that is the case."

"It would be a breach in the patient's privacy!" Kanou immediately retorted with a scowl. "I can't do that!"

"The you shouldn't put the patients in that room," the CCG agent stated before he left the room.

He went back to the room ten and glanced at its occupant, his eyes narrowing when he saw that the dark haired boy was huddled under his blankets and that his meal had been left untouched.

He'd have to keep an eye on the boy.

But for now, the cameras would do.

Arima pursed his lips and tightened his hold on his suitcase before he began to walk back to the elevators. He slightly narrowed his eyes when he remembered the fertile ghoul that had previously occupied the room ten in the hospital and small hiss passed through his parted lips.

Back then, he hadn't realized how dangerous that ghoul would become and had just told Kanou to keep an eye on the room and leave it as it was.  
After all, the ghoul had been in estrus and he knew that fertile ghouls couldn't do much when they were in heat. So he had left it at that and went back to high school.

Who would have thought that the same ghoul in estrus would be the one who killed three CCG agents on the same setting without even trying to eat them. There had been no witnesses but Arima knew that it had been that ghoul, they had found streaks of their lubricant on the ground, next to the three corpses and he didn't have to be a genius to connect the dots.

That ghoul was stronger than he had thought and they had proved it by killing three innocent people. Arima wouldn't let them do it again and he had strengthened his resolve when that very same ghoul had attacked the CCG headquarters with the One-Eyed Ghoul.

As he walked back to his car, Arima scowled at his former ignorance and promised himself that it would never happen again.

No matter how weak the ghoul looked like, he wouldn't falter and would end its life right on the spot.

Arima glanced at his watch and pursed his lips. From what he could remember, that man's schedule should be about to begin.

If he was lucky, maybe he'd be able to see that man work.

* * *

When Harry decided that he had worked enough for today, he casted a Disillusionment Charm on himself and smiled when he saw all the children that had been watching him work shout in surprise and wonder at his seemingly sudden disparition. He began to collect the money that he had received during the whole day, whistling happily as he noticed that he had had enough to buy new clothes and pay the rent (being a street magician payed more than enough when you were a wizard). Once he had put the money in his wallet, he took his vest and put it over his shoulders.

The day was getting chillier by moments and he didn't want to end sick again. Last time had been horrible because he had been unable to control his Call and Tatara had been hovering his bed during his whole cold.  
Without forgetting all the ghouls that had stalked him whenever he put a foot out of his flat.

Sen had laughed at him during his whole cold. Heartless woman.

He left his corner, passing in front of the grumpy butler boy (and pinching his cheek because the boy needed to stop frowning so much if he didn't want to end with premature wrinkles) before he decided to uncast his charm.

Harry walked around, whistling to himself as he pondered over his next actions. Now that he had finished working, he wasn't sure of his next action. Honestly, if Kaneki called it now, Harry would be more than happy to help him because he didn't even have friends to visit or talk to.

Sen was an exception and he couldn't really call her a friend when the only thing that tied them together was that they were almost the same and that they trusted the other to stop them when they went overboard. Also, she probably was busy writing her next book and he didn't want to disturb her.

Harry considered for a second going to Aogiri and annoy Tatara until the ghoul accepted to fight him. However, he was still a bit weary around the man since Kaneki had been turned into a ghoul. Tatara didn't approve of his decision to let the former human live and Harry didn't want to (mock) fight the ghoul when the latter was angry at him.

Tatara could be a really mean opponent when he was pissed off.

The wizard knew it better than anyone else after all. (He still had this talent to piss off everyone)

So he settled on wandering around, his eyes not really looking in front of him as he knew that there wasn't any danger around him.

After all, Akihabara was situated in between the first and sixth ward of Tokyo. Ghouls always avoided dwelling in those wards when there were so many Doves flocking around. Something that didn't really matter to Harry as he was stronger than any ghoul out there and that Doves couldn't really out him as a ghoul.

He smiled to himself and winked at a white haired man that had been following him since he had stopped his Disillusionment charm. While he had always made a point to apparate away when he crossed that man's way, Harry decided against it today.

Mostly because he had visited Kaneki the other day and he knew that the man had always observed that hospital room, hoping to catch him going back there. Too bad that the wizard's magic had always interfered with the cameras and receptors hidden in that room. (One of the insignificant benefits of talking with Kanou was that Harry knew that the CCG best agent was hunting him down)

"Agent Arima," Harry greeted with a bright smile.

"Harry," the Dove retorted coldly.

The wizard continued smiling, even if he was already palming his wand hidden in his vest pocket. While he had already casted a lot of Obliviatus on the agent Arima, one was never too prudent. Not when the other was a kind of super agent that always found him even when Harrt didn't want to.

Only Obliviatus and Notice-me-not worked on Arima and the wizard was beginning to get worried at the white haired's persistence.

Seriously, if he hadn't known that Arima was in fact a diligent worker, he would have thought that the man was like Tsukiyama, a mere stalker keen on eating him.

"You didn't use that trick today," the Dove added while his lips were slightly down-turned.

"What trick?" Harry inquired as he cocked his head.

Arima seemed to like watching him work, something that quite puzzled the wizard because he had seen that man at work. Arima was crazily collected and down to heart, it made it really difficult to Harry to believe that the white haired man would actually like to see a mere street magician's tricks during his lunch breaks.

The Dove narrowed his eyes almost imperceptibly and slightly huffed.

"You do know it," he calmly answered. "The one with the animals made of fire."

"Ah," Harry breathed out as he rubbed his neck. "That one has been prohibited because it could hurt the bystanders. "There are made of real fire, you know? I'd need a license if I wanted to add them to my show."

Also, Harry couldn't use them anymore. Not when he used them so frequently during his hunts and some of the Doves had seen them. It'd be foolish of him to use Fiendfyre now. Also, he had used it only once during his little tricks on the streets of Akihabara and it seemed to have caught Arima's eyes, something that Harry sure as hell didn't want to.

Without forgetting the fact that controlling a Fiendfyre was harder than in his world and that the curse wasn't that easy to begin with.

So, yeah. No more Fiendfyre in front of innocent Muggles.

Ghouls were different though.

An unusual sound shook him away from his amusing memories and Harry shrugged before he fished out of his pocket his phone. His cellphone was vibrating quietly and the wizard was almost amazed by the fact that it hadn't broke with all the magic that he had previously used during his street show.

Harry took his phone to his ear and excused himself to Arima with a small headbow. The latter did the same and they parted ways without a word. Only then did Harry actually answer the call.

"Yes?" he just had the time to say that tiny word before the overexcited voice of Sen interrupted him.

"Harry!" the writer shrieked and the wizard winced at that unwanted sound. (Sen could shriek like no one else, that's all he had to say) "Someone with a really nice voice called for you!"

Harry furrowed his brows and looked around him. There were a lot of Muggles walking around him and from what he could remember, now was the moment where all the salarymen clocked off and went to roam the streets.( Well, that also explained why Arima had talked to him. Generally, the Dove didn't have the time to look for him.)

In short, there were too many people to apparate to his flat.

Harry sighed in aggravation and decided to go home the muggle way. He followed the crowd to the nearest subway station and pursed his lips when he remembered that he still had Sen on the phone.

"Really?" he muttered while he avoided bumping into someone else (a weary looking salarywoman). "Did they say something else?"

"Well," Sen hummed (Harry winced at that sound. A happy Sen was a dangerous Sen, he could remember how she had been singing when they had stormed the CCG headquarters), "They said something about Binge Eater, food and you being their only help…"

"Was it a boy?" Harry insisted and he almost glared at a man who had tried to push him into the subway car so he could also got in it.

"Could be," the one-eyed ghoul answered happily.

Harry groaned and wished that the subway could go faster. If he was right, it would mean that Kaneki had tried to contact him. And if it was the case, it would also mean that the boy was in danger.

Could it be Doves? Or was it ghouls?

The boy's scent had always been oscillating between his heat scent and his normal scent, it would be a mesmerizing smell for any other ghoul.

"What else did he say?" Harry asked while he tightened his hold on his phone.

He vaguely saw a teenager in the car looking at him with a suspicious face but the wizard ignored him. Now wasn't the moment to worry about his Call or being outed as a ghoul. Not when the one he had decided to protect could be in danger.

"Nothing much," Sen admitted while she probably shrugged (Harry could perfectly picture her on her spot on the kitchen counter, twirling a pen absentmindedly while she chatted with him). "But he seemed kind of off. Was it the newly made ghoul?"

"Maybe," the wizard relented with a small sigh. "I'm going to apparate."

"Understood," the writer immediately answered him while her clothes ruffled. She had jumped from her spot and was now walking in the flat. "I'll ready your new phone. Send all your contacts to the habitual number before you apparate though."

Harry ended the call right there and followed Sen's advice. Then, just as he was turning his phone off, he glanced around him and scowled inwardly when he noticed that the teenager was still looking at him.

Well, nothing that a little Notice-me-not (he was getting terrifyingly good at them) couldn't help with.

And, once the teenager stopped looking at him, Harry apparated back in the hospital room.

Honestly speaking, the wizard wasn't that surprised when the first thing that greeted him when he apparated in that room was the shrilly sound of all the machinery going awry (cameras and hidden mics included).

He swiftly took his wand out and casted a spell on the door so it would impede any curious nurse to get in the room. Only then did he look at the boy hiding under his blankets.

From what the wizard could see, Kaneki was shivering under the heavy blankets. Harry took a careful sniff and immediately scowled when he smelled, under all the heavy medicamental scents, the familiar estrus scent. It was still there, almost aggressing Harry with his sugary smell.

"Kaneki?" Harry tentatively said as he stayed rooted on his spot.

The bundle under the blankets stopped shivering and Harry had to hide an amused smile when he saw the boy's head peek out of the fort of blankets to look at him.

"Harry," Kaneki breathed out.

The wizard frowned. He didn't like at all the boy's voice. It was too breathy. And deep.

'_Merlin, please, no_,' Harry thought as he noticed the Japanese's dazzled eyes and red cheeks. '_Please, everything but that..._'

But, just as he thought (or rather prayed) that, Kaneki quickly proved him wrong.

"Harry," the boy repeated in a hushed voice.

The wizard froze when he recognized the feeling underlying in the boy's voice.

_'Merlin,'_ he internally moaned as he took small steps towards the bed. '_It really is happening..._'

"Yes?" he said instead of panicking out loud in front of the injured boy. "I am here, Kaneki."

"You said," the latter uttered while he slightly shifted under his heavy blankets. "You said that you would help me."

"I did and I will," Harry promised without missing a beat. He was after all pretty keen on helping the boy.

Kaneki bit his lips and a soft whine came out of his throat. The wizard furrowed his brows and patiently waited for the boy to resume talking. The estrus smell was now decreasing and Harry was surprised to notice that Kaneki's natural smell was quite masculine yet sweet. Maybe it was because of the residual estrus. Or maybe because the boy had been transplanted some of the Binge Eater's organs.

Harry didn't really care. What really mattered was that Kaneki would end up being courted by a lot of ghouls and that the wizard didn't want that.

He still had to find out a proctor for the kid and he sure as hell wouldn't ask Uta's help. (That ghoul was the worst kind of proctor, he never actually provided him with something but at least he didn't ask for sexual favors so Harry had never tried to find another proctor)

He could always ask Sen if she wanted to be the boy's proctor. They both were one-eyed ghouls. But then, Kaneki would always be endangered because Sen liked to toy with everyone surrounding her on a constant basis.

So, yeah. Sen wasn't really the best option for Kaneki.

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes while he continued searching for an apt ghoul for Kaneki until he heard the latter clear his throat nervously.

"Yes?" the wizard inquired as he blinked to focus on the bedridden boy.

"Am I really a ghoul?" Kaneki whispered with a broken voice.

Harry grimaced and began to rub his neck once again. Merlin, he could finally understand Sen's conflicted expression when she had had to explain him that he was indeed a ghoul and a _Bearer_ to boot. There was just no way to sugarcoat his answer.

"Yes," he chose to repeat in lieu of giving boy a lengthy explanation of his sudden species change and all the consequences that followed such a drastic change.

Kaneki closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Harry observed him with keen eyes, noticing how he had huddled further under the blankets and how hollow his cheeks were. Tatara's hunt hadn't been enough for the boy.

'_That's normal_,' Harry scolded himself with a silent huff. '_He's still healing from all those injuries... I should have brought more meat._'

"What will happen to me?" Kaneki asked him while his dark eyes opened and looked at him.

The wizard seriously thought of his answer. The boy smelled like a Bearer and he needed to be taught everything about ghoul's ways before he could be unwilling taken by a proctor. (Harry really needed to find him one)

Also, there was the problem of feeding him. From what Harry could see of the boy, the latter wasn't coping as well as he had did himself with the "_humans are food now_" thing. Well, Harry had never really eaten a human (he always vomited them so... Not really ate them) so he couldn't really help him with that. Unless he made Kaneki a kakuja... But Sen had told him that ghoul tasted way worse than humans. The wizard wondered how would the former human react if he had to ate ghoul's.

Would Kaneki even be able to fight ghouls? Or protect himself from any unwanted suitor?

Harry groaned and rubbed his forehead, he felt as if his scar was tingling. Then, once the impending headache did back away, he raked his hand through his unruly hair and heavily sighed.  
Kaneki's eyes had never left his forehead since the wizard had exposed it by pushing back his fringe.

"To be honest with you," Harry finally sighed and he made a small move with hand to make a chair jump from the corner of the room until it ended right behind him. He sat on it and ignored the boy's wide and surprised eyes. "There are so many things that I need to teach you. Mostly about fighting and defending yourself. Then, there is the food problem."

Kaneki winced under his blankets and the wizard gave him a weary smile.

"I know," the green eyed man admitted with a sigh. "It won't be a happy ride and you'll probably end hating yourself. But if you want to keep living, following my advice would be the best way to do so."

Kaneki gave a shuddery sigh and weakly nodded.

"I know," he answered with a frail voice. "But I don't want to eat humans. Not my friends..."

Harry frowned.

What kind of impossible tales had the Doves fed to the civilians? Like hell would the ghouls eat their friends! Only weirdos like Jason or Sen would do something like that. And those two didn't even make friends. (Harry was more of a pet project that Sen had ended liking more than she had thought at the beginning)

But he was rambling here. The point was that ghouls wouldn't eat their friends. However, eating humans that they had fooled into a false friendship was fair game. (See? That was why Harry had trust issues with them...)

Truth to be told, Kaneki wouldn't have to worry about eating his friends. Not unless he refused to eat until he was famished and went feral in his friends' vicinity. But Harry wouldn't let that happen. Not when he hadn't sworn to protect the poor guy.

"It won't necessarily happen, you know?" Harry retorted with a calm voice.

Kaneki's head got out of the blanket fort and the boy looked at the wizard with big and hopeful eyes.

"Really?"

A word. A word was more than enough to strengthen Harry's resolve to never let anything happen to the former human and a small rumble came out of his throat. It was so soft that the wizard didn't even realize it.

However, Kaneki did and his eyes widened while his nostrils faintly quivered. A small keen came through his parted lips and it startled Harry enough to realize what had been happening.

"Shit," he muttered before he checked if Kaneki hadn't been too badly affected by his brief relapse. "Are you alright, Kaneki?"

The boy shuddered under his blanket and gave him a noncommittal answer. The wizard cursed another time and raked his hand through his hair.

"Merlin, I'm so sorry about that," he sincerely apologized.

Kaneki winced and slowly slithered a hand out of his blanket to rub his chin with the back of it.

"It's nothing," the boy quietly told him.

The bedridden ghoul glanced at the white blanket and clenched his fingers on it, ruffling the sheets while he nervously bit on his lips.

"What did just happen?" he ended asking Harry after hesitating during five long minutes (the wizard was about to get back on reassuring Kaneki that he wouldn't eat his friends). "Was that one of the ghouls' powers? Like their claws? And why did you apologize? Is that not approved by ghouls? Do they even have customs?"

Under the flow of questions, Harry could only blink and wait for it to stop. When Kaneki finally stopped to take a breath, that wizard quickly made his move and swiftly put his palm over the boy's mouth.

"Baby steps, Kaneki," Harry breathed with a smile.

He was relieved to see that the boy wasn't negating everything or hating him for being a ghoul. It would make things way easier for him if the boy continued keeping a level head during his future lessons.

Kaneki blinked, his eyes faintly squinting as he tried to see Harry's hand over his mouth before he glanced at the wizard's face. His cheeks took the faintest shade of pink before the boy hesitantly nodded and stayed quiet.

"Good," Harry hummed happily and acquiesced before he went over the things he had to explain right away to the boy in his head. "First thing, first," he announced while he raised a finger in front of Kaneki's gobsmacked face. "What happened earlier is called (rather stupidly) the Call. Every ghoul, no matter their strength or age, can use it and it's pull depends on the ghoul."

Kaneki furrowed his brows and his eyes darkened while he seemingly went over the facts Harry had just told him.

"So that means that I'm also calling you?" he asked with wide eyes.

Harry nodded.

"You do," he reveled with a small grin (Kaneki was catching way faster than he had, the wizard supposed that it was because he wasn't drowning in his own blood), "But every Call varies from the ghoul who emits it. Mine is particularly strong because I'm a Bearer."

"Bearer?" Kaneki repeated with a puzzled face.

Harry winced at that. He really didn't want to explain what were bearers and proctors when the boy couldn't even fend for himself. For now, the wizard would just hide those facts from the boy and help him get back on his feet.

Also, he really needed to find him a good proctor.

Maybe Tatara. The man didn't want anything to do with bearers (weaklings as he liked to call them) and his fame as a scarily good fighter would protect Kaneki from harm's way.  
Yes, this was the best catch that Harry could think of. Now, if only Tatara accepted to be the boy's proctor. (Harry would surely have to have a nice little chat with Sen and tell her more about his world...)

The wizard sighed.  
The were just so many things he needed to do before he could even begin teaching Kaneki everything about his new life.  
But instead of telling it to the boy, Harry soldiered on and continued smiling at him.

"Nothing really important right now," he said with an even voice. Years lying to Arima's face had helped him mastering the perfect poker face. "What really matters is your hunger."

Kaneki scrunched his face and Harry chuckled at his disgusted expression.

"I know," the wizard nodded while his eyes briefly twinkled with fun. "It's the worst thing to think of but everything is rooted in that hunger. If you're too hungry, you won't be able to reign on your instinct and you could maim one of your friends. Without forgetting that it's your hunger that influences your Call. Also, if you're too hungry, you won't be able to properly fight."

"_Fight_?" the boy repeated with what could have been a horrified expression.

Not that Harry really cared.  
In that aspect, Sen had been luckier than him, Kaneki had been a civilian during his whole life while he had been thrown right in the middle of a crisis in his childhood. Violence and blood didn't faze him that much to begin with (he had been the one to gut the fishes and poultries for the Dursley's dinners since his fifth birthday after all) so having to kill cannibals had disturbed him for only a whole year before he adapted and began to hunt regularly. (His kills were actually cleaner than Tatara's, causing the latter's ire not that Harry cared about it though)

"Yes," Harry answered while his smile widened into a feral grin. "Fighting is an important part in a ghoul's life."

He glanced at his wristwatch, noticing that it had stopped working since he had apparated and sighed before he looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It was more than time to leave, nurses were supposed to check regularly on their patients, right?

The wizard stood up and quickly dusted his clothes, making the chair jump back to its former place while he continued patting his clothes.

"Well," the green eyed man cheerily added. "It's more than time for me to leave. When are you supposed to be discharged?"

"Uh?" Kaneki blinked in surprise and nervously scratched his left cheek. "I think that I'm going to be discharged next week…"

"Good," Harry nodded and straightened his back. He raked his hand through his hair and gave a small huff. If it was a week, the boy wouldn't be too hungry and wouldn't end feral. That also meant that the wizard could refrain from visiting him and could actually prepare everything for Kaneki's training and future proctor. "Call me back when you're discharged and I'll come for you."

And with another nod, the wizard began to walk away. He was about to open the door (in fact, to remove the spell sealing it and apparating to his flat) when Kaneki's voice stopped right on his tracks.

"I don't have your number!" the boy had shouted and as it was the first that he had raised his voice in Harry's presence, the wizard froze.

"What?" Harry couldn't understand Kaneki's words. "But didn't you call me? Didn't I leave you my number?"

"You did," Kaneki admitted while he looked down with a sheepish face. "But I… I lost the paper." the boy nervously rubbed his chin with his hand and Harry narrowed his eyes.

He didn't believe the boy to be inattentive. In fact, he believed him to be the exact opposite of that.

"Is that so?" the wizard whispered as he walked towards the bed and took out of his vest a pen.

In fact, it had been a coin but Kaneki didn't need to know that Harry was getting better at wandless transfiguration. No one needed to, it was kind of his secret ace.

Also, just picturing the Doves' gobsmacked faces whenever he transfigured their quinques into flowers was priceless. Really.

Harry scribbled his number on Kaneki's hand (the boy blushing as he did so) and began to gnaw on his lips as he thought of something that had just crossed his mind.

If Kaneki hadn't been the one who had called him… who had been the man whose message Sen had relayed him?

* * *

**Because anons deserve answers, here they are: **

**yaas:** you evil person, how can you wish Kaneki's suffering! (who am I kidding...)

**iie: **No, Harry won't realize until it's too late. That's how he has always been and well... If it hasn't killed him, I guess that it works for him.

**Guest: **On a whim it is.

**Pyrokitty: **Something clearly went wrong and Kaeru are on hold (mostly because I just can't deal with the last scans. Once I digest that bullshit, I'll go back to those stories). Seducing Fleas is still being rewritten (and it takes me time because I'm like that) so, yeah, Screw that Skrewt is the easiest to write right now.

**carbon: **Well, Harry's looks will be (finally!) described in Kaneki's next PoV. Until then, you'll have to wait. Harry doesn't have a mask (because he had a fight with Uta once) and he does have a code name. It will be revealed in the next chapter along with his tied to Amon.

**xRileyx: **Well, Harry is like twenty years older than Kaneki. So he is kinda old for him. (But as Uta once said, Kaneki's the kind of boy who would attract older people.)

**Guest: **So you noticed. He does have a connection with Amon and it will be revealed (if I don't write to much unnecessary babble) in the next chapter.

**Dyz: **Don't hype it too much or you'll be disappointed.

**AllenWalkerGirl**: It's kind of going to end like a crush though. Harry did save his life from madness but who knows how it's going to end.

* * *

**And now, I have some news for you. First, it seems like the majority preferred this story to be updated on a whim. That's good because it means that I'll update once I finish a chapter (it takes me a week more or less to write it so...). So fast chapters until my inspiration decides to bids me goodbye. Let's pray that it doesn't happen.**

**Second, I'm going to write ficclets about Harry's (mis)adventures during the ellipse. For now, I've already written his first meeting with Tatara, and I'm planning on writing how Tsukiyama ended calling him Esmeralda. Without forgetting the day Sen and Harry decided to storm the CCG headquarters. So, yeah, mini-stories that you can read on tumblr (too lazy to make another story just for those drabbles) under the tag** "fic: StS**" **or** "**fic: StS drabbles**". And that's all for the second point.**

**And last but not least, I don't ship Harry with anyone in Tokyo Ghoul. So you can pretty much ship him with everyone and I'll always consider. (Final pairing is still left open)**


	8. Chapter IV

**And here we go again. So let's talk about this chapter, 'kay? Its flow is incredibly slow and you'll feel as if there's nothing going on. _Au contraire_!**

**In fact, there are things going on. And, while I'll never tell you something right away (let's say the caller's identity), it is however implied in the chapter. And that's all I had to say.**  
**Please enjoy this puny little thing.**

* * *

The blaring of his alarm woke him up.

Harry was startled by the atrocious sound (that he could strangely relate to a dying cow blowing in a horn while she danced flamenco. Once again, his work as an Auror had been rather eclectic...) and he quickly send a curse towards the infamous clock (breaking it for the twentieth time since he had bought it twenty days ago) before he pushed his blankets away and stretched like a cat in his large bed.

He stayed like that, his limbs stretched to their utmost limit, and hummed lightly while he thought of his impending day.

After a little chat with Sen the other night, Harry had come to the conclusion that to teach Kaneki, he needed to find him a proctor first. And only then, introduce the boy to all the trivia about his new status as a ghoul. Mainly heats, possible pregnancies (that wouldn't happen if Harry had a say in that) and how to scare any possible suitors. The life of a ghoul was a harsh one and the wizard would do his best to prepare Kaneki for it.

Harry grunted and finally decided to push his blanket away to actually get up. He stood in his by no means little bedroom and glanced at the window. He was kind of disappointed that Tatara hadn't visited him.  
Mostly because it meant that the wizard would have to go straight to the Aogiri's headquarters. And there was nothing in this world that Harry hated more than going there. His hate was mostly caused by all those terrified and jealous looks that he received every time he had to go there.

Thus why Harry always tried to avoid going in that dirty headquarters. However, Sen was the best at luring him there. Even if it was most of the times to ask him to eat one of the dissident members in Aogiri.

And Harry had never been one to deny a free meal.

The green eyed man licked his lips as he thought about his future meal. He had already caught sight of one of his proctor's underlings (they always smelled of powder and raw contempt) and he wanted to see how much trouble the latter would do before Sen asked him to eat it.

Saliva began to pool in his mouth and Harry grimaced as he swallowed it.

He still couldn't get accustomed to this excess of saliva whenever he was hungry or, heavens forbid, excited.

The wizard sighed and softly shook his head before he put some clothes on and got out of his bedroom.

Sen's door was closed. Harry sniffed lightly and scrunched his nose when the all familiar smell of blood invaded his senses. Sen had once again had a midnight snack.

The wizard frowned and clicked his tongue in disappointment. If Sen was overeating, he'd have to double his nagging to get her to move her ass in lieu of asking Tatara to hunt for her like she always did.

Merlin, he could already see Tatara's scornful glare.

Well, he could always tell Sen to intrude in the CCG headquarters and steal all their weapons for fun. Harry had caressed that thought for some time after all and he knew that she would be game. Who wouldn't?

A sizzling sound in the kitchen shook the wizard out of his distraction and he narrowed his eyes.

There was another familiar smell around. And it wasn't human blood.

Harry gritted his teeth, refusing to admit the fact that the saliva was once again pooling in his mouth, and he swiftly stalked into the kitchen.

Just as he had thought, a familiar figure was leaning against the counter, his eyes heavy lidded while a hand with pale fingers took small pieces of Sen's leftovers to his thin lips.

Harry growled.

The man smiled at him and swiftly licked his lips and fingers clean. He cocked his head and his lips faintly quivered while he looked at the wizard.

"Ah," the ghoul breathed out before he blinked owlishly and stopped smiling. "Your Call has changed."

Harry opened his mouth, ready to fustigate the man for breaking in in his loft, but the words didn't come out as he suddenly understood what the ghoul had implied with his statement.

"How much?" the wizard asked with a strained voice.

The ghoul's head moved in a bird like fashion and Harry deliberately ignored how closer the man was to his face. And above everything else, his neck.

The ghoul closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Harry gritted his teeth and ignored how his body had failed him and was now quivering in anticipation. The pre-coitus slick was already running between his cheeks. It had in fact began when he had smelled the intruder.

The ghoul smiled at him and finally took a step back.

Harry let out a relieved sigh. The tingling in his extremities almost vanished and he was finally able to think correctly.

"Not much," the ghoul answered with a puzzling smile. "I'm still able to ground you."

Harry rolled his eyes and pointed at what was left of Sen's leftovers. Not much though. From what the wizard could see of the gory mess left in the plate, the man had only ignored a pair of green eyes. (Harry also noted that, since the eyes were green and not red, it had been Tatara who had provided the meal)

"What are you doing here, Uta?" he asked in lieu of wondering why the ghoul had left the eyes and if there was a meaning behind it. (there always was one. _Always)_

Uta stopped licking his thumb and smirked at the wizard.

"You know that a lot of people come to my shop," the ghoul idly commented while his smirk widened. "I've heard a lot of things about you too..."

Harry blinked and raised a brows.

"Is that so?" he asked with an uninterested voice.

Uta softly took one of the green eyes and raised it until it was just in front his eyes and in between the two men.  
Harry's raised eyebrow was faintly lifted higher and the wizard huffed while he folded his arms on his chest.

"Really?" the green eyed man asked with an annoyed voice as he eyed with disgust the eye in the ghoul's hand.

Uta merely smiled pleasantly at him and softly shook his hand with the green eye. Small droplets of blood flew around and Harry grimaced at the sight. He'd have to clean it before Sen came home or she would take this as an invitation to paint the whole loft in red. (Yes, this had already happened before. Twice)

Uta's red eyes twinkled in dark amusement and Harry groaned. His proctor always acted the same when he wanted something from him. And the wizard was getting tired of it. But, like always when his proctor was concerned, Harry couldn't find it in himself to actually manifest his kagune and attack the annoying ghoul. The only thing that his body accepted to do whenever Uta was near was to generate some slick and quiver in anticipation. Harry hated it.

However, there was a thing that he could do and would deter the ghoul from being an annoying and puzzling little thing with him.

Harry gritted his teeth and focused on his shoulder blades, picturing droplets of warm water running over them before falling over his spinal chord and ending hovering above his bottom. While he thought about that, the slick stopped flowing and the wizard distinctly felt his throat rumble lowly. Something similar to small feathers began to tickle around his eyes and Harry smirked when he saw Uta's pupils widen as if he had been drugged.

_"Tell me,"_ Harry ordered while he carefully hid his disgusted shudder.

Hearing his voice whenever he used that low trick disgusted him. It was just inhuman and served as a reminder of his lost humanity.

The breathy and higher tone that he used wasn't his voice. The way it echoed like a siren's call wasn't his habitual baritone. It just wasn't his voice.

As his body wasn't totally his.

A perfect stranger would always have some kind of power over him and it disgusted Harry to the very bone that it could happen if Uta were to ever wish to procreate, he'd only have to approach him during his heat.

But Harry was safe for now. His proctor was more interested in his abilities that no one else had, and had never voiced any wish to procreate. For now, he was safe.

"It got stronger," Uta hummed with an absent expression. "I wonder if you can subjugate humans now..."

Harry frowned and scowled at the ghoul.

"Even if I could, it wouldn't matter," he retorted icily. "I don't eat humans."

"You do," the ghoul accorded as he leaned his head to the right and his smile widened. "What about the lamb?"

"The lamb?" Harry repeated with a perplexed face.

"The little lamb that you took under your wing recently," Uta explained as he opened his hand and the eye fell in his mouth.

The ghoul closed his mouth and crushed the eye with his teeth. Harry didn't flinch when the crunching sound resounded in the kitchen.

"And why should this matter?" the wizard pointed out with a raised brow.

Uta straightened his head and swallowed the remnants of the eye before he happily smiled at the annoyed man.

"It doesn't," the ghoul answered with what was considered as a perky voice for him. "At least, for now."

Harry's scowl increased and a low growl came through his parted lips.  
"Don't even think about it, am I clear?"

Uta raised one of his almost non existent eyebrows and his lips curled into an amused smile.

"So it is true," the ghoul whispered as his pupil slimmed into two thin slits. "You have taken him as one of your brethren. How... _fascinating."_

Harry gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"Something else to add?" he asked in a tight voice.

Uta's lips opened slowly and the ghoul smirked at the wizard.

* * *

Harry groaned as he pushed the heavy door. Its rusty hinges loudly creaked while the wizard put all his weight against the seemingly stuck door. Finally, it moved by a mere inch and the man growled in annoyance before a sudden surge of power ran through his body.

The door rattled and jumped away from him, opening in a low grumble. Harry straightened his back, hiding masterfully his pants that had came with the exhaustive work against the reluctant door, and he put a suave smile on his lips.

And, just as he walked in the dingy room where a bunch of ghouls were looking at him with eyes full of distrust, the wizard merely smiled brighter at them while he searched for a familiar masked face.

Tatara wasn't amongst the ghouls and Harry gave another little groan, making some of the ghouls jump in horror.

The wizard ignored them and swiftly walked to the next door, carefully making sure that he never totally left the ghouls out field of vision. He couldn't risk being attacked. Not anymore.

A slight move caught his eye and Harry promptly turned around, his left hand raised and his fingers slightly bent. His eyes faintly narrowed when he felt his nails dig into the rugged flesh of a sturdy looking ghoul. Harry scowled as he glared at the protruding eyes and frog like mouth.

"Jason," the wizard hissed through his gritted teeth. "_Stand. Back_."

The ghoul didn't obey and merely took out his kagune, making it slash at the man's head. Luckily, Harry was quick enough on his feet to push the ghoul and fastly crouch a millisecond before the kagune slashed in the empty air.

The wizard's scowl darkened when he saw Jason lick his lips and run his hands along his kagune.

"Your smell has changed," the blond haired ghoul stated in an eerie voice (that was, sadly enough, his normal voice).

Harry took a deep breath and immediately regretted it when the stale smell of all those ghouls that hadn't showered in months (or even their lives) came to his senses. Those were one of the times where Harry regretted having an enhanced smell. The wizard faintly tottered and quickly regained his senses, his green eyes glaring daggers at the blond ghoul while he felt the familiar tingling on his shoulder blades.

It was reacting faster than before and Harry quickly found himself with his kagune out and surrounding him.  
Its quickness was probably caused by Uta's earlier visit. Bearers were (sadly) stronger when their proctors were around them.

"Stand back," Harry icily repeated. His kagune slowly coiled around his neck and hung over his chest, making it look at if it weighed nothing. (It didn't but no one, and especially not Harry's enemies, needed to know that).

Jason smirked cockily and his kagune poised behind him, making the wizard growl like a feral beast.

"Don't even dare," Harry growled as he slightly flexed his knees. That way, his body center would be lower than the ghoul and it would be easier to throw his opponent away. Sen had proved him countless of times how efficient that stance was.

Jason's smirk widened and the wizard scowled when he saw the ghoul's teeth flash threateningly at him.

"Last chance," the green eyed man announced while he felt his throat begin to rumble.

His Call was getting stronger, trying to subdue the annoying ghoul before the latter could even attack him.

However, Jason didn't let it faze him and continued smirking at the wizard.

An annoyed growl ripped through Harry's chest and he clearly felt his magic sweep through his whole body until it became a tight bundle over his shoulder blades. His kagune began to widen and all the ghouls in the dingy and dusty room immediately took out their own kagune (except one buff looking man who simply cowered behind two masked ghouls).  
Jason felt on his knees and let out a breathy laugh, his kagune slowly dropping until it hovered at mere inches away from the dirty ground. The wizard looked down at the blond, his green eyes sternly noting the trembling limbs and kagune, proofs that the ghoul was exhausting himself trying to fight his Call. But it was all for naught.

Harry's Call had always been strong and today wasn't an exception.

The door behind the wizard suddenly creaked open and Harry faintly lost his concentration over his Call. All the ghouls in the room immediately took this opportunity to jump away from him. Some even jumped through the windows while other ran away while whining like hurt beasts.

However, Harry wasn't that concerned over the terrified state of those ghouls. His green eyes stayed on the trembling and rebelling blondish ghoul. The wizard's lips thinned into a faint smirk and he slowly moved his right hand until it rested over his wand.

Jason shuddered in anticipation and his protruding eyes shone with a malevolent glee.

"I did warn you," Harry hissed seconds before he licked his lips.

His kagune poised itself around him, dividing into multiple other, and the wizard chuckled in dark amusement.

But, before he could even attack and finally get rid of the annoying ghoul, a hand suddenly fell on his shoulder and the wizard was startled out of his trance. He quickly shook his head and caught a quick whiff of Tatara's leathery scent. That made him calm down and Harry glared another time at Jason before he retracted his kagune. His skin rippled around the muscles and the wizard took a deep breath, focusing on Tatara's smell while he deliberately ignored Jason.

The latter was still kneeling in the middle of the room, his big eyes blinking in some sort of sick amusement.

"What are you doing here?" Tatara asked.

His voice was as cold as ever. Not that Harry cared about it, the ghoul had always acted like that when he was concerned and, strangely enough, the wizard felt some kind of reconfort in that unchanging voice.

Harry blinked and raised his eyes until he met Tatara's red pupils. The ghoul was glaring at him, his eyes turned into their kakugan form and it made the wizard's stomach lowly grumble. Seeing Tatara's eyes like this always made him wonder how the ghoul would taste like.

The white haired man's lips pursed into a scowl and Harry shamelessly grinned at him. Tatara knew it, he knew how sometimes the wizard considered eating him and how all the power in the world couldn't stop the dark haired man if it were to happen.

"I'm looking for Eto," Harry answered while his grin widened when he saw Tatara's scowl darken at his words.

A slight shift in the ambience happened and the wizard swiftly jumped back, the spot where he had stood seconds before being mercilessly attacked.

Harry promptly took out his kagune, using it to climb the walls until he was hanging upside down above Tatara's head. The latter glared at him, his red eyes flashing angrily, before he jumped and the wizard received him with open arms. He tightened his hold on the white haired ghoul until the latter's head was inches away from his mouth and moved his eyes to the kneeling blond.

"Wait until Jason has left," Harry whispered before he freed Tatara from his arms.

The white haired man wiped with disgust his ear and readied his kagune. But the wizard didn't let it faze him. He had fought Tatara so many times before during their training that he knew when the latter was feigning anger.

Therefore, he focused all his attention and power on Jason. The latter was still kneeling and was looking at him with shining eyes.

_"Out,"_ Harry ordered while he did his best to put all his power in his voice.

He shuddered at its breathy tone but, nonetheless, it worked. The blond took some quivering steps before he promptly exited the premise.

"Why do you want to see Eto," Tatara coldly asked.

Harry blinked, slowly getting his feet back on the ground and making his kagune get back under his skin once he wasn't hovering above the floor. His feet touched the ground and he had to flex his knees a bit to absorb the impact. (His jump had been quite considerable).

"Why do we always have to do this?" Harry complained while he rubbed (or rather tried to rub) his shoulder blades. His skin always itched whenever he used his kagune. (Thus why he normally refrained from using it).

"You aren't supposed to be here," Tatara coldly stated while he folded his arms on his chest.

The wizard rolled his eyes. "I know," he retorted with an annoyed huff. "That's why I want to make this quick. Where's Eto?"

"She isn't here," the white haired ghoul answered.

Harry groaned and raked his hand through his hair. If Sen wasn't there, then it would be useless to ask Tatara to become Kaneki's proctor.  
Come on, even Harry could see that it was impossible to obtain something from the expressionless ghoul. Unless Sen asked him, of course.

"Do you know where she could be?" the wizard asked with a thin smile.

Tatara merely sighed and left the room.

Harry promptly put his hands on his mouth and tried to smother his annoyed yowl. Why did Tatara have to be so annoying and unresponsive when he talked with him? But well, it wasn't like Harry didn't know how to deal with him.  
And this is why he made sure to follow the reluctant ghoul, his arms folded behind his head while he hummed a popular song.

Harry walked behind Tatara with a hop in his steps, making sure that each and every of his actions were annoying for the white haired man. The latter was soon grinding his teeth, his fists clenched in his long trench pockets while he took deep breaths.

"What," Tatara breathed out while he slightly frowned.

Harry merely grinned at the ghoul and continued humming. Only this time louder and with some verses.

"You know the rules and so do I," he sang out loud.

The ghoul's left eyebrow quivered and he thinned his lips into another scowl. His eyes narrowed and Harry smirked.

"A full commitment's what I'm looking for," the wizard added cheerily.

Tatara growled lowly and the green eyed man hummed as happily as ever the next of the lyrics (as he sadly didn't know them). However, when the chorus came, Harry was ready to nail it.  
The white haired ghoul actually tensed in horror when he saw the wizard take a deep breath and move his head to an inaudible beat.

"NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP!" Harry shouted while pumping his fist in the air with passion. "NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN!"

Tatara groaned in pain (Harry would never become a wold wide known singer, that was for sure) and put both of his hands on his ears to try to shield his sensible eardrums to the atrocious cacophony that the wizard called singing.

"She is with her manager!" the ghoul hissed through his gritted teeth.

"Thank you for your cooperation," Harry smiled before he apparated away with a soft pop.

* * *

He tightened the knot around his neck and dusted his shirt. Luckily, there wasn't any speck of dust or, heavens forbid, blood. His thin lips curled into a satisfied smile and he quickly checked on the rear view mirror if his hair was perfect. It was.  
The man nodded to himself, his appearance was as perfect as it could. He stretched one of his arms to take the fallen bouquet on the backseat and made sure that none of the white geraniums and camellias were bent. He straightened one of the camellias and whistled softly while he picked the only red flower in the whole bouquet and put it in his boutonniere.

Finally, he felt the habitual shudder on his spine and his smile widened when he realized what it meant.

The car slowed down and he gave a brief nod to the driver before he got out of it. The sun softly caressed his hair when he went out of the chilly car and he hummed softly as he pressed the bouquet against his chest, making sure that none of the flowers were to be crushed. He straightened his back, ignoring the glances from intrigued humans, and took a small sniff. His scent was near, almost hovering all around him.

It didn't take him much time to find him, the man was accustomed to work in the same spot for the three last years so he wasn't worried about that. However, the outcome of their talk was another matter at hand.

The man was standing in front of an amazed and delighted crowd, his hands hiding behind his coat before reappearing with a white rabbit that he offered to one of the children. However, just as the child, a little girl with her hair parted into two braids took the animal in her arms, the bunny exploded into a rain of glitter. The girl blinked in shock and her lips began to quiver as she was tottering above hysteria, the man knelt in front of her and offered her a white rose.  
The child looked at the flower with suspicion, mucus dripping down her nose and she promptly wiped it with her sleeve (making her mother fuss at her manners). But, after some hesitations, she reluctantly raised her hand and took the flower from the man's deft fingers. To her surprise, the flower transformed into the white rabbit just as her fingers touched it and she cooed in marvel at the sight.

"And there you have it," the man announced with a clear voice. But even if his voice didn't sound bored or annoyed at all, his eyes betrayed his feelings.  
His green eyes were almost dulled by some unknown worry and his eyebrows were slightly furrowed, even when he smiled brightly at the girl.

He frowned and made his way through the crowd, ignoring the whispers and how the mundane humans always looked at him. The street artist noticed him at very instant he knelt in front of him. Green eyes narrowed in suspicion while he stretched his arms to give the bouquet to the dark haired man.

"What are you doing here?" the street artist asked in a tight voice.

He raised his eyes and noticed that the man's face was still smiling brightly. From what he could see around him, the public was still watching.

_'Parfait,'_ he thought while his lips curled even more.

The street artist's lips quirked a bit but soon got back to their hearty smile.

"Tsukiyama," the man whispered while he raised a hand and made an elegant arabesque with his wand.

Red and gold ribbons spew from its tip and Tsukiyama observed it all with a delighted smile.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the man suddenly announced in a thunderous voice. "It seems that my assistant is finally here! You know what it means, right?" he added with a mischievous smirk.

The little girl with the bun hopped on her feet from happiness and Tsukiyama slightly frowned. What had that man planned that made such young children (because the little girl wasn't the only one rejoicing, even adults were) so excited?

"Well then," the street magician added with a dramatic move of his head. "Let's get this show started!"

The children and older spectators quieted down while the dark haired man fished a whole coffin out of his pocket.  
Tsukiyama watched him with rapt eyes, his whole body covered in goosebumps while the cannibal ghoul's sinful scent invaded his senses.

"Are you ready for the show of the century?" the magician asked just as he pushed (not really softly) the ghoul in the coffin. Then, while Tsukiyama complained in a hushed voice that he didn't like it when his suit was crumpled, the dark haired man leaned his head over the purple haired ghoul and that made the latter stop complaining right on the spot. "That was a really bad idea, Tsukiyama," the man whispered in his ear.

The ghoul shuddered. The raven's smell was so strong now that it made his head swirl.

"You shouldn't have come here," the green eyed male added while he placed the lid on the coffin, efficiently sealing the ghoul in it. "There are a lot of Doves flocking around."

The street artist patted softly the coffin lid and took a step back before he opened his arms widely, as if he wanted to encase his whole public in them.

"Well," the magician told them with a booming voice. "That is something quite bold and risky, right?"

The little girl with the rabbit acquiesced.

The street artist smiled at his public clapped his hands.  
"Now," he whispered with a conspiratorial smirk. "Why don't we make this man disappear?"

His green eyes darted to a familiar white haired face and his lips faintly thinned. Tsukiyama had really chose the worst day to accost him.  
The white haired man raised a brow in a silent dare and the street magician forced himself to widen his smile.

"Is there any special wish today?" he asked while he carefully held his artist gesture.

A little boy clapped his hands and it caught the magician's eyes. He observed the chubby cheeks as well as those dark eyes and sighed. He knew from experience that the child would be trouble.

"Oh?" the street artist cooed as he cupped a hand around his ear. "It seems that a young boy does have a wish!"

The white haired man narrowed his eyes just as the magician knelt in front of the young boy.

"And," he whispered while his green eyes met the child's black orbs. "What do you have in mind for today's special trick?"

The little boy licked his lips nervously and briefly glanced at his friends, a whole bunch of children wearing the same uniform, who huddled closer with big grins.

"The firey one! Ask him the firey one!" one of the boys told with a scratchy voice.

The child pursed his lips and slowly shook his head.  
"Piranhas," he answered with conviction. "I want you to spear him and put the coffin in a tank full of piranhas."

Of course, it had to be bloody piranhas. So what, only because he was a street magician with the current name Harry, he had to do all of the cliche tricks. The wizard was disappointed.

But well, as it was Tsukiyama who would have to endure it all, he didn't contest the child and nodded with a bright smile.

"So a tank full of piranhas, right?" He repeated in a louder voice so everyone (and by that he meant the CCG agent and Tsukiyama) could hear him. "_Let's do it_."

* * *

Harry pursed his lips and watched his spectators leave. His disillusionment charm shimmered slightly under the soft sun of October and he briefly glanced at the disillusioned coffin by his side.

Today's entertainment had been quite harsh for his magic and the wizard really hoped that Tsukiyama hadn't sought him while thinking of trouble. Harry was tired to the bone and his last meal had been almost a week ago, when he had visited the purple haired ghoul's restaurant. His weariness was slowly seeping in his magical core and he could feel his eyes tingling.

He needed to hunt a new meal. Asap.

(Well, if Tsukiyama proved to be a disturbance, he could always eat the Gourmet)

Harry sighed and tapped his wand on the coffin, its tip flaring a bit while the unlocking charm worked his magic.

The coffin shimmered under the disillusionment charm and the wizard took a step back, waiting for the ghoul to come out. But before Tsukiyama could even get out of the coffin, Harry casted a Notice-Me-Not on the little corner of a street that he had claimed as his.

The butler handing tracts shuddered when the charm was casted and slightly turned his head to the left, smiling pleasantly at a woman. Harry observed how the Muggles always avoided his corner, almost making a beeline around the spelled corner, and inwardly smiled. His magic was getting tamer and easier to use.

The creaking of the coffin opening shook him away from his thoughts and he glanced at the coffin. Tsukiyama was getting out of him, a pout adorning his thin lips while he dusted his clothes once he was out of the small box.

"That was uncalled for, Esmeralda," he commented in a vexed voice.

Harry shrugged and patted his wand, observing how Tsukiyama's eyes widened and the ghoul's lips quivered.

"But it doesn't matter right now," the purple haired man calmly added before he coughed in his fist.

The ghoul opened wide his arms and looked down at the wizard eyeing in visible want and hunger the dark haired male.

"We need to talk," Tsukiyama stated calmly as he put one of his hands over Harry's shoulder.

He faintly tightened his hold on the wizard's bony shoulder. The ghoul leaned over the smaller male, his lips thinning as he took a small sniff of the Bearer's scent.

Harry stiffened under the invasive presence of the purple haired man and sternly nodded.

"Follow me," he muttered through his gritted teeth.

The ghoul didn't say anything while they walked amongst the crowd, his eyes faintly glinting as he watched his shimmering hands and had to carefully avoid all the humans who didn't walk away from him. It was as if he was invisible and it thrilled him.

"Is it like this that you hunt, Esmeralda?" Tsukiyama absentmindedly asked while they walked side by side on the crowded street.

The wizard ignored the ghoul and quickened his strides, making the latter do the same as he didn't want to end alone (and invisible) in the middle of Tokyo.

Tsukiyama wasn't really hungry (he had eaten a really nice ragoût of a runner's thighs last night) and was more interested in talking with the green eyed Bearer than in using that newfound invisibility to hunt down his next meal.

They ended in the subway station and Tsukiyama watched with a mix of disgust and fascination how the humans huddled in those tiny cars. He was being pushed by a group of salarymen with disgruntled faces (that simply couldn't understand why there was a perfectly empty spot during rush hours) and wasn't surprised when one of Harry's hands pushed softly on his chest.

"Don't move," the wizard whispered before he undid the disillusionment charm.

Tsukiyama shivered when he felt Harry's magic slither around his body and he let out a shaky breath. Whenever the wizard used some of his incredible tricks, his smell increased and it always made the ghoul's heart beat madly. It just smelled of power and it made Tsukiyama's lizard brain consider the dark haired man as a possible mate. (Something that the purple haired male didn't really want to think about right now. He was young and didn't have the need of a heir). Tsukiyama stopped that line of thoughts and observed with rapt attention his body shimmer back to being visible. That was a really useful trick and he hoped that the little street magician would end teaching him it.

The humans stopped pushing him and the ghoul distinctly noticed that their eyes were glazed over. The little magician's hidden tricks were proving to be more and more interesting.

Tsukiyama gazed at the wizard, his eyes darkening in curiosity while the car rumbled into action. They stayed quiet in the overstuffed wagon, the ghoul's secretly taken by the very novelty of such a way of travel.

Finally, they got off at a familiar station and Tsukiyama raised his eyebrows in surprise when he noticed that the wizard was leading him to a very familiar place.

A small and yet cosy café in the middle of the 20th ward.

Tsukiyama widened his strides until he arrived at the door. He opened it, the little bell chiming softly as he did, and looked at the dark haired male with a half-smile.  
The latter rolled his eyes and walked in the café while the ghoul held the door for him, and went for the table he had used weeks ago.

Harry sat down, the menu unfolded in front of him, and quickly glanced at the drinks and pastries. He nibbled on his lips while he considered his future choice. The last time, he had taken a mix of different pastries (and his stomach hadn't really appreciated it. While everything still tasted the same, he was like every other ghoul and couldn't really eat normal food anymore) and remembered quite precisely that the treacle tart hadn't been phenomenal. But the soufflé au chocolat had been awesome.

The wizard nodded to himself and almost licked his lips.

Meanwhile, Tsukiyama had taken the seat in front of him and had rested his elbows on the table, his tilted head leaning on one hand. His eyes were watching the dark haired man while his lips were set in an uncharacteristically thin line.

The same waitress as the last time attended them and Harry made sure to blind her with his brightest smile.

"Good evening!" he cheerily greeted.

The waitress, no more than a teenager, furrowed her brows and tightened her grip on her red pen. Her lips quivered, trying to hide a snarl, and she deliberately made her eyes glance over the dark haired man to stop on Tsukiyama.

This time, she didn't even try to hide her grimace.

"What are you doing here," she hissed angrily.

Harry coughed softly and, once the waitress reluctantly looked at him, flashed her with his gigawatt smile.

"We want two coffees and an piece of soufflé au chocolat. You make one of the best soufflé I've ever eaten, you know," he answered with a light voice.

The teenager huffed and left without a word, making the wizard chortle a bit.

"Don't even try the coffee," he commented once the girl was far enough to not hear their talk.

"I know," the purple haired man shrugged slightly. "She always spits in my coffee."

Harry snorted and he briefly caressed the thought of hanging with Tsukiyama more. The boy seemed smart and sarcastic enough to divert him.

But he quickly crushed that thought as the very fact of imagining Tsukiyama meeting Sen gave him goosebumps.

"Right," Harry curtly said to stop his thoughts from straying too much in that path. "Why did you come to me?"

Tsukiyama glanced around them and leaned toward the wizard, his eyes darkening while he slightly furrowed his brows.

"The night you called me," he began while his frown increased. "You asked me about Kamishiro Rize. Also it seems that you have been going to this café before. And now, she had disappeared. Did you eat her?"

Harry sighed and absently cracked his neck, his right hand going to his nape where he scratched softly his skin. Before, when he had been totally human, his nape had been a place as sensible as any other. But it had changed and even grazing it was enough to feel as if a shock had gone from his fingers to his neck.  
It was terribly useful whenever his instinct was threatening to get the better of him though.

"I didn't," the wizard honestly answered. "I wanted to but someone got her before me. That's why I called you, I wanted to know more about her…"

Tsukiyama's shoulders relaxed and he briefly closed his eyes while a sight came out of his mouth.

"I see," were the words that came after a long silence.

Harry felt as if he had just gone through a judgment and he eyed the ghoul's face. The latter was now smiling at him, like he had done before, except that it was now softer. Truer maybe.

Tsukiyama shook his head softly and intertwined his fingers before he leaned his chin on them, his eyes half closed while an amused smile blossomed on his face.  
"Now that this _fâcheuse affaire_ has been clarified," the purple haired ghoul added with a lighter tone. "Let's talk about more _réjouissantes_ things!"

Harry almost rolled his eyes at the young man's colorful use of French. He was lucky that Fleur had taught him a bit of her language though because he wouldn't have understood a thing about what Tsukiyama was saying if that hadn't been the case.

"Like what?" he inquired just as the waitress put down (a little bit too brutally as half of the coffee spilled on Tsukiyama's beige cardigan that probably costed higher than Harry's entire wardrobe) their command on the table.

The purple haired ghoul whined (childishly so, not that Harry would point it out) and immediately began to mutter under his breath.

"Tsukiyama," Harry insisted while the teenager left with a smirk and the young man continued fussing over his poor cardigan. "What good things?"

The purple haired ghoul blinked and seemed to forget about his clothes (that the wizard planned to clean with a charm). He licked his lips and his eyes darkened while his pupils widened a bit.

"About you and your happy event," Tsukiyama pleasantly answered.

Harry furrowed his brows. "Happy event?" he repeated while he cocked his head. "I don't get it."

Tsukiyama let out a deep breath and muttered something (that sounded a lot like "a true diamond in the rough") before he shrugged.

"I mean by that your recent maternity. Your smell has changed, it is now similar to a Mother," he patiently explained, not noticing how the street magician's face was blanching at his words. "It is recent too and I guess that your proctor is the parent?"

Harry stiffly shook his head and tried to swallow his saliva. But it seemed impossible as his throat had constricted at Tsukiyama's words.  
He hadn't had any sexual rapport during his heats, he had made sure of that! Then why? Why did Uta and Tsukiyama, two ghouls who had nothing in common, say the same thing about him?

"Oh?" the purple haired ghoul tilted his head and his smile widened. It blinded the wizard by the honest surprise and, dare he say, happiness. "An adoption, then? It is quite rare. But then, so are you, Esmeralda."

"Adoption?" Harry's voice cracked but he didn't care about it.

"Didn't you take a hatchling?" Tsukiyama inquired, his smile seemingly scotched to his lips. "Your smell all but screams it. If it is an adoption then your proctor must have desisted. No ghoul can go between a Mother and their hatchling. No one can."

The ghoul's voice had taken an inflexible intonation and Harry widened his eyes when he recognized it as the same tone than Sen had used when she had explained what really were heats to him. It was purely analytic and detached, there wasn't any emotion attached to it. Also, there was the way the ghoul had called the child. A hatchling. Not a kid or a baby but a hatchling.

A shudder ran on Harry's back.  
There were too many things that he still didn't know about the ghouls and the wizard knew that the less he knew, the more he risked his life.

So, even if it pained to do it, Harry leaned towards the purple haired ghoul and forced himself to smile at the man.

"Please," he began in a soft voice. "Tell me more about adoption and maternity for ghouls."

* * *

Kaneki was startled out of a nightmare and blinked wearily. He could feel his left eye pulsing, in the same rhythm as his stomach was moaning for more food.  
The student shakily raked his fingers through his coarse black hair and wearily took deep breaths to calm himself.  
His mother had been a worrier and Kaneki knew that he was one too. It also meant that he knew how to force himself to keep calm whenever the situation asked for it. And right now, he really needed to stay put.

His meals disgusted him and he hadn't been able to eat anything at all recently. Also, the memory of that meat that the foreigner, Harry, had given him was enough to make him salivate like a beast.

Kaneki knew that his transformation into a brainless beast was only beginning but it scared him. It scared him so much that it perturbed his sleep and made him have nightmares night after night. The student had been left into a shell of a man and sometimes even considered death.  
However, Harry's words of a possible life without hurting anyone was the only thing helping him stay afloat. The very thought of being able to hang out with Hide as he did before always made his heart clench and his eyes moisten.

The creak of the door being pushed open shook him away from his thoughts and the half ghoul widened his eyes in surprise when he saw the foreigner standing in front of his bed.

He hadn't appeared like he had done the last time, Kaneki noticed.

Also, the man was wearing some kind of uniform. A pair of black trousers with a white shirt and some kind of dark green waistcoat with what seemed to be the chain of a pocket watch dangling from his pocket. His black hair was tied in a high ponytail and his fringe entirely covered his forehead, his bangs ending above his long eyelashes that framed his intense green eyes. But Harry's most striking feature (if you put his eye color asides) was the fact that, while his face looked youthful, no more than twenty years old, his eyes conveyed a whole other message. They were the eyes of an old warrior tired of fighting but that still shone with hope of a better future.

Sometimes, Kaneki liked to compare Harry to a gothic novel protagonist. He looked as romantic and dark as those books depicted their characters.

"You ready?" the man asked him as he leaned against the door frame.

Kaneki hurriedly stumbled out of his bed and put his clothes on, his cheeks flushing red as he didn't like to show his body to strangers. However, it didn't feel as weird as he had thought it would be. Just as if the ghoul wasn't really looking at him. Kaneki glanced a bit at the dark haired man and wasn't surprised to notice that Harry was looking at the window with a small frown.

"We need to go," the latter suddenly said.

Kaneki blinked.  
"Why?" he asked in a little voice.

"First lesson, Kaneki," the ghoul answered him with a tight smile that showed maybe a little bit too much his teeth. "A ghoul can never fully relax in a hospital. There are too many spies and hidden mikes."

The student's eyes widened in surprise and he quickened his moves until he finished putting his clothes on.

"What now?" he asked with a breathless voice.

Harry held his hand and his green eyes glinted mysteriously.

"Hold on," he told to the young half ghoul.

Kaneki looked around them and then at the ghoul's hand. It looked perfectly inoffensive, slightly tanned and with bitten nails. Also, there seemed to be a faded scar on the back of the hand. It looked like some kind of writing.

'_No way_,' Kaneki thought as he took the ghoul's hand. '_It can't be true. There's no way that Harry is_ that _Harry.'_

Harry quickly showed him how wrong he was by simply apparating away.

* * *

**And, now, to answer the Anons:**

**Sensibly tainted**: Harry's story about Neville will be unveiled someday. I also kind of can see that. Ayato would be extremely possessive and at the same time hateful. It would be a really intriguing and poisonous relationship too. So, yes, I'm going to consider it.

**iie**: It can still happen. But for now, this is only the beginning and Harry is sure as hell against any kind of relationship at the moment. But later on... That's a whole other story.

**Pyrokitty**: Well, you _must_ read the latest scan. Believe me, it's quite the surprise.

**And, before I forget it, in the next chapter:** Nishiki Nishio !

**PS: What are your thoughts on Tokyo Ghoul: re?**


End file.
